A New Transformable Adventure
by Anonimosx
Summary: What could happen if when a group of friends that travels through the pokemon world suddenly discover that they are not alone in their home? This is my version of a crossover between a certain part of the pokemon anime series and transformers, basically a version of Age of Extinction with a timeline of the Aligned continuity family. Enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- New beginning, new adventure.**

Days had passed since Team Flare tried to cause the end of the world and now things have returned to normal. During that time, our heroes (Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie) decided to stay a little longer together before everyone goes a different way. Right now they were walking towards a valley.

"This is what I like the most, travel with all of you guys in search of new places to have fun." Ash confessed.

"Jeje, we like it a lot too, Ash." Serena supported.

"So, where exactly are we going, Clemont?" Ash asked.

"I believed it was going to be exciting to see the last place of the Kalos region we had to see." Clemont answered.

"That would be fun, since then we will separate." His sister said, a little sad, referring the fact that everyone had decided their future in a previous reunion.

"Don't worry Bonnie." Ash comforted, stroking her head. "No matter how much time we spend together, what really matters is how much fun we have during that time, right buddy?"

"Pikachu!" The little pokemon answered with a smile.

"That's right! Even when we stayed in the Lumiose gym, we'll never forget the great moments we have lived together." Clemont added.

"Yeah, that's great!" His sister said.

"Oh Serena. You have decided to go to the Hoenn region, don't you?" Ash suddenly asked, catching her off guard.

Serena had already decided to continue her path by learning all about pokemon contests, and Hoenn was the perfect place to start. But of course, she has not time to plan how to tell Ash what she really fells towards him, and she doesn't want him to leave without knowing it.

"Oh, hum, right. That's my choice." She said a little nervous.

"By the way, you look better since your hair has grown again." Ash said, noticing that Serena's hair have become the same long as the first time they meet.

"Oh, thanks."

"Why you have a very red face?" Bonnie suddenly asked.

"Ah! Nothing, nothing. Just is too hot here." Serena answered very nervous. "Ash, you've said you're going back to Pallet Town, no?"

"Yeah, now that the Kalos league has finished, I don't know what to do."

"Well, you could try to travel to another region you haven't explored yet." Clemont suggested.

Hum, that's a great idea. At the first chance, we'll take it." Ash said.

"Pika, pika."

"So, big brother. What is this new place we haven't seen yet?"

"Glad you ask me. You see, this place is considered one of the most ancient natural places of the Kalos region. It has nice views, lots of environments for all kinds of pokemon, but what makes it special is what it contains in the center. There are a lot of giant blue shiny crystals."

"Really?" Serena asked interested.

"Giant blue shiny crystals?" Ash asked too.

"Yes, that's why people call this place the Blue Crystals Valley. And the best thing is that no one knows what those crystals really are." Clemont continued.

"Huh, really?" Bonnie asked.

"Dedenne?"

"Right. Scientists have tried to find out that it is, but they have not been able to know their composition yet. That's why they constructed an investigation facility in the valley, to study all about those crystals. But right now the facility is abandoned, that's why I came why the idea of visit the valley and the facility all together." Clemont concluded.

"That sounds great!" Ash said.

Yeah, it sounds interesting!" Serena supported.

"And we can make a picnic near the crystals with all our pokemon." Bonnie suggested.

"I knew you would like it. And I can take the chance to see the crystals by myself, and maybe try on my own to discover what they really are."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

The four kids departed to the valley immediately. It took them only half an hour to arrive, and of course they saw the crystals Clemont described before. Just like he said, they were enormous, shining a beautiful blue color.

"It's just you said, they're beautiful." Serena observed.

"And they're enormous." Ash added.

"Pika."

"We can take a little piece so we can take it home? Please, big brother?" Bonnie asked.

"Why not? After all, these crystals don't belong to anyone, and I always wanted to study it by my own."

"Okay, now let's prepare the picnic so everyone could get some food." Ash declared.

But then, everyone heard a big noise coming from the mountains, exactly where there were a lot of black clouds with lightning.

"Oh oh. It seems there is storm coming in." Clemont observed.

"I guest our trip is over." Bonnie said a little sad.

"Hold a second. Is that the facility you mentioned, Clemont?" Ash said, pointing to a near building on higher ground.

"Yes. That's the investigation facility constructed to study the crystals."

"Maybe we can guard us inside and have our picnic there in case it stars raining."

"Ash, that's a good idea. So we will not have come at all for nothing." Serena congratulated.

"Okay, let's go. But first I need to get a little piece of this crystal so I can begin my research." Clemont said.

"No need to ask it twice." Ash answered with a smile. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu cut a little piece of the crystal with his tail that Clemont took before everyone headed to the facility while the storm was approaching. Meanwhile, far away from there, in a swamp, a lot of vehicles were driving in a same direction. They looked military, but they were not.

"Sir, we're reaching the destined place." The driver said to a masked figured.

"Then here's where we stop." The masked man said, grabbing a weapon.

Immediately, all the vehicles stopped, their doors opened and a lot of people came out. These people, men and women for equal, wore a strange green uniform, someone more advanced like future soldiers, while others looked more like officers by their more colorful uniforms.

"Sir, we've detected their energy signals. Located right inside an abandoned building, up ahead." A female grunt said.

"They hid because they're afraid of us. They know they're the last of them." Their leader said: a young man with a more detailed armor, with a strange mask covering his face; took out a poke ball and a Trevenant came out, revealing that as his pokemon partner. "Let's make it unforgivable. Take the weapons, call your pokemon, and prepare yourselves!"

All the people began to call out a lot of strong pokemon of all kinds, taking a lot of advance equipment and grabbing weapons from the vehicles. Their weapons were not like the used by the military, they looked more advanced, and of course in all their uniforms, vehicles and equipment there was a strange unknown symbol. Because they were busy they not realized that something was observing them from the water, but it wasn't a pokemon, it was something giant, of metal surface and with a mask covering its face. The figure didn't do anything, just kept watching the humans doing their things.

"Everyone lock and loaded, sir." A grunt reported. "Awaiting your orders."

"All right then. Squads 1 to 3, surround the perimeter and secure any escape routes; squads 4 to 7, sniper duty; squads 8 to 11, with me; vigilance, keep an eye on the targets and keep informed our air support if we need backup! Remember to be ready to anything; we'll not let them escape! Let the hunt begin." The masked figured instructed.

"Yes sir!"

With all settled, all the troops and their pokemon were to their destined positions. The leader went near an abandoned structure deep inside the swamp. They checked the area until they saw it was clear and made their way inside the structure.

"Okay vigilance, we're in. Show us the way." He said.

"The scanners detect a strong energy reading coming from the top of the building, sir. They must be hidden there."

"Keep watching that place in case something happens. Tell the air support to be ready and aiming to that location."

"Roger, sir."

"Okay people and pokemon, let's keep going."

The group kept climbing towards the top, until the leader realized something when they reached to almost the last floor.

"Hold!" He ordered.

The whole group remained still with their guns ready and their pokemon waiting to attack. The leader looked to the floor, removed the dust a little and discovered some kind of advanced device in the floor.

"Just what I figured, mines."

"They've put bombs all over the floor in an attempt to finish us." A grunt said.

"No, this was not intended to end with us, but to set the alarm and allow them to escape before we could locate them. They're desperate, so they are more dangerous. Stay tuned for any other trap you find." He instructed before he continued advancing, evading the mines.

They finally reached to the top of the building, but they only found a bunch of metal containers.

"So you want to play hide and seek, very well." The leader observed. "Air Strike 1, are you in the air?"

"Affirmative, sir. We've just arrived." A voice said through the com-link.

He looked above him in the distance to see some kind of advanced gunship ( **similar to Halo pelicans** ), ready to provide backup.

"Aim your weapons to the marked place when I give the signal."

"Understood."

"Trevenant, tell them to use Foresight." The leader ordered.

"Trevenant."

A couple of Shuppet used the ability, as a kind of radar. When they finished, the Trevenant approached slowly to the containers of the middle.

"What he's doing?" A grunt asked.

"He's going to mark the targets." The leader answered.

The pokemon marked with his claws five of the containers before the whole group followed it and began to put explosives on the containers.

"Air Strike 1, targets marked. Open fire when you see the explosions."

"Ready sir."

When the group put some distance, they pressed the remotes, activating the explosives.

"Target locked. Fire."

The gunship fired some missiles which destroyed the containers, revealing that inside of them there were five giant metallic beings.

"There they are! Fire!" The leader ordered.

The group began to fire at the giant beings like robots with red glowing eyes, who tried to find some cover.

"I told already that this was not a good place to hide." One of the robots said, one with seems to have wings on his shoulders.

"Oh, shut off Brimstone, and return fire!" Other robot with a jet body said.

"No Axer, we can't fight right here. Let's retreat!" One big robot said who looked to have a beard and spikes on his shoulders.

"Yes captain. Okay everyone, let's go through the swamp." Another robot, who looked like a vehicle said.

"Forget it! I will not crawl around there again. I'm going to take fly." The last robot decided which looked to have parts of a tank and a helicopter.

"Are you crazy, Sandstorm? They will take you down before you could get away!"

"That's my problem, Cannonball. We'll meet in another hideout."

The one known as Sandstorm jumped of the building, but before he reached the ground he transformed into a helicopter and began to fly away.

"Air support, one of the targets is getting away!"

"Don't worry sir. This is Air Strike 2 arriving to the scene. We've him targeted, he's not going anywhere."

Another gunship, alongside two advanced helicopters and jets fired missiles at the robot and the impact forced him to land.

"Alright, insects. You wanna fight? Here you have!" Sandstorm yelled, before he turned into a tank and started firing.

"Ready to bomb, sir." One of the jets reported.

"Turn him into scrap."

All the vehicles fired at the tank, which had no time for react and was destroyed.

"Sir, the remaining targets are starting to run." One grunt reported.

"Vigilance, huge resistance confirmed, activated the mega procedure." The leader ordered.

"Understood. You have heard him, activate those devices." An officer ordered to other soldiers, who started manipulating some of the equipment they brought.

Once the equipment was activated, some of the pokemon began to chance, and when they finished they were mega-evolved.

"Sir, we spotted the targets, they're going to the building's back." One of the gunships reported.

"Right into our trap." He said.

That was because they were heading into the sniper group, which was accompanied with Mega-Ampharos and Mega-Manectric, waiting for them. Then they saw the four robots coming at them.

"Here they come. Ampharos, use Thunder Wave. And Manectric, use Spark!" The squad leader ordered.

All the Mega-Ampharos and Mega-Manectric launched their attacks, hitting the one called Brimstone who got paralyzed by all the electricity. The snipers simply finished him.

"Brimstone, no!" Axer yelled.

"Forget him, we need to get running!" Cannonball said.

"Let's get speed!" Their leader said.

Axer turned into a jet, Cannonball into a firefighter medical truck and their leader into some kind of feline. They started to drive to another direction, but they saw another group blocking the way and firing at them with heavy guns and missile launchers.

"Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Salamence, use Hyper Beam!" The squad leader ordered.

A whole group of Mega-Gyarados, Mega-Aerodactyl and Mega Salamence fired at the vehicles. Two robots evaded them, but Cannonball was hit, returning to his robot form.

"Swarm, attack!" An officer ordered.

Then a huge army of Mega-Beedrill, Mega-Heracross and Mega-Pinsir flew towards Cannonball and started tearing him apart.

"Get off of me, you blasted scraplets!" Cannonball said before he was spliced in pieces.

"Bring the vehicles! We're catching the last two!" The leader ordered.

All the troops got inside the vehicles and started chasing the two remaining robots. They used the guns of the vehicles's top to slow them down, alongside a couple of advanced tanks.

"Buddy, you know what to do." The leader said.

"Trevenant." The pokemon nodded.

Then the leader's Trevenant started to use Psychic to catch the two robots and forced to get back to their original form as all the troops surrounded them.

"Scrap, they catch us!" Axer cursed as he turned his hand into a gun.

"Stop Axer. We surrender, hold your fire." The robot leader said.

"Yeah, can't you see we're injured?" Axer said with a bad tone.

"Free them, Trevenant. Then why are you running?" The masked leader asked.

"We intercepted this message from the leader of one of the rival sides." The robot leader said before he began to reproduce a recording.

" _Calling all Autobots. We are under targeted attack. Do not make any contact with natives._ "

"That's why we're all hiding. It seems that our kind is being hunted. We're all in danger." The robot leader explained.

"Well I believe you guys are the ones who are hunting us down."

"Axer!"

"What captain? Don't you see that they're trying only to destroy us?!" He shouted.

Then the hidden being came out from the water, revealing to be another giant robot of black skin, with green eyes and a dangerous appearance. He began to chance his head until it turned into a cannon which fired against Axer's chest, killing him.

"Axer, no!" The robot leader said next to his body. "You will pay for what you did to all my crew!"

He pulled out a sword and turned one of his hands into a cannon and started firing at his attackers, but they fired at him with more strength.

"Trevenant, use Dark Pulse!" The masked man ordered.

The pokemon shot at the robot's feet, making him fall. Now he remained in the floor, very weak.

"I forgot to thank you for your donation to our cause. And I'm not talking only about you, but about your ship." The masked man said to the robot near to his face.

"You? You were the ones who took down the Tidal Wave?" The robot said surprised.

"Oh no, it was him." The masked man said pointing at someone new.

The black robot waked towards the other one, passing though the troops and the pokemon like they were allies.

"He's all yours." The masked man remarked as he and his pokemon retreated.

"Lockdown." The robot said surprised.

"Star Seekers, Autobots, Decepticons. Like little children, always fighting. Making a mess out of the universe. Then I've got to clean it up. But there is one way to survive. Tell me where he's hiding. Where is Prime?" Lockdown asked as he turned his hand into a sharp thing.

"I don't know. Even if I knew it, I will never tell you, blasted bounty hunter." He said weakly.

"Farewell, Thundertron."

Then Lockdown inserted the thing on the other robot's chest and while he screamed in pain he take something, killing him in the process.

"Never is here." Lockdown said before he looked to the masked man. "You can get the remains, this will be my trophy."

"Whatever. All right everyone, well done. Now let's get all what we can recover and take it back to base." He ordered.

While the humans and pokemon started to carry the robots remains to their transports, Lockdown transformed into a black car and drove away. He has something else in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- First contact.**

The kids arrived to the facility before the storm arrived to the valley. But when they went inside, they discovered that the place was a mess.

"Well, this is it. The investigation facility which I mentioned." Clemont pronounced.

"Uf, well at least they could have it a little tidier." Bonnie observed.

"This place looks like no one has been here for years. Clemont, why this place was abandoned?" Ash asked in curiosity.

"Well, the scientists tried to know what the crystals composition by all ways was, and in one of those procedures they discovered that those crystals have a lot of energy readings, like if they were some kind of power source. But when they tried to test it, the result was explosive. I guess that's why they abandoned this place."

"Then how are we going to accommodate if this place looks like ruins?" Serena asked worried.

"Hum, let me see if this place still has power."

Clemont searched the facility's generator and try to see if it still worked. After a little review, he managed to turn it on.

"Well, that's more like it."

"Good work, Clemont. Now we can see what are in this place better." Ash congratulated.

"Some computers still working, so I can check the research they were doing about the crystals." Clemont said.

"Meanwhile we can look around to see what else is here and do some cleaning."

"Nice idea, Serena." Ash supported.

While her brother examined the computer's data and Ash helped Serena to fix the place, Bonnie and Dedenne explored the facility more deeply. Then they found a big room with heavy machinery and some scout duty vehicles, but what caught her attention was something out of place: a big red firefighter truck still in the back of the room.

"Woah. Hey, big brother, guys!"

"Bonnie, was wrong?" Serena asked.

"Are you okay, you're hurt?!" Clemont asked worried.

"No, I just found something incredible!"

"Huh, exactly what?" Ash asked interested.

"Come on, I will show you!"

Bonnie led everyone to the room where the truck still was.

"See? What I told you?" She said proudly.

"That's something incredible? It's only a firefighter truck." Serena recognized.

"I believe you saw something really interesting." Ash said a little disappointed.

"Pika."

"Wait a minute. Bonnie has just realized something out of place." Her brother said.

"Huh?" Ash and Serena said.

"First of all, that's a heavy firefighter truck used only in case of big uncontrolled fires; second, what is doing a vehicle like this in a place like this? It makes no sense." Clemont observed.

Serena and Ash did not understand anything he said, but they know that Clemont's deductions were always right.

"Guys, I want to have a look to the truck, meanwhile you finish ordering the place."

"Okay Clemont, if you are sure of that we'll not disturb you." Ash said before he and Serena returned to clean duties.

"Bonnie, can I borrow Dedenne for a moment? Is for the truck's checking."

"Sure, big brother. Okay Dedenne, stay with Clemont, be nice and do everything he told you."

"Dedenne." The little pokemon nodded.

Clemont decided to check the truck's inside first, but when he opened the driver's door a lot of metal cylinders came out of it.

"This is very strange." He said observing one of the cylinders. "Dedenne, I want to check if the engine's still online. Use Thunder Shock."

"Dedenne!"

Dedenne launched the electric movement to the truck, and immediately electricity began to light up the whole vehicle. But then the radio started to reproduce a strange message with static.

"Calling… (static)…calling all Autobots…(static)." The radio reproduced before it turned off.

"Hum." Clemont said very surprised.

Meanwhile, Ash, Serena and Bonnie just finished cleaning the rest of the facility, so Bonnie was now playing with Pikachu while Ash and Serena prepared things for dinner.

"Look it now, this place now seems not bad at all." Ash observed. "I'm going to miss this moments a lot."

"Yeah, me too."

Serena though that was a good moment to tell Ash her feelings towards him.

"Ash, I need to tell you something very important."

"What is it, Serena?"

"You see, I wanted to tell you the first time we met again, but I was not able to do it because I was not brave enough or just not have the right moment, but I want you to know it before is too late."

"Huh? And what exactly is it?"

Serena was a little nervous, but she decided to do it. "Ash, I…"

"Hey guys!" Clemont's voice sounded in the entire place while he arrived to them.

"What's going on, Clemont?!" Ash asked.

"You need to see this; I think I made a great discovery! Come on!"

"Wait for us, big brother!" Bonnie said as she and Pikachu ran after him.

"We're right behind you! Oh, sorry Serena. You can finish telling me that later." Ash said before he went too.

"Okay." She said a little disappointed.

In a few seconds, everyone was in the big room.

"What is so important?" Ash asked.

"I assure you that you have never seen a truck like this." Clemont said while he climbed up to the truck's top.

"Hum, and why?" Serena asked.

"First of all, I checked its engine and it's too advanced compared to all known vehicle engines; second, its bodywork is more resistant than it seems; third, I found these cylinders inside it, but there are mortar ammunition; and fourth, look what's on the steering wheel." Clemont explained.

Ash took a look on the steering wheel and saw a strange robotic face in the center.

"Woah. I've never seem a symbol like that." Ash said while Serena saw it too.

"What kind of brand would create a vehicle like this?" She asked.

"And that's not the last thing. Ash, tell Pikachu to use an electric attack on the truck."

"What? Clemont, are you sure about that?"

"Trust me, Bonnie. I saw its effect before, just do it."

"Okay Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." Ash instructed.

"Pika!"

Pikachu used his electric attack against the truck, and immediately it started to light it up again.

"Calling… (static)…calling all Autobots…(static)." The radio reproduced again, leaving everyone impressed.

"Woah, truly this truck is not normal." Ash realized.

"But then what exactly is it?" Serena asked.

"And what the radio was referring with that of Autobots?" Bonnie added.

"I'm not sure, but I'm intended to find it out. Ash, can you help me here? I want to see the engine closer." Clemont requested.

"Sure."

"Be careful you two." Serena said worried.

After remove the cover, the two boys began to examine the engine.

"Hum, it seems it has something stuck. We need to remove it first to check it better." Clemont said as he and Ash began to pull on the object.

"What is that? Looks like a missile." Ash noticed.

"It is! And is activated!" Clemont warned.

Then the missile started to fly around, hitting things everywhere.

"Girls, take cover!" Ash shouted.

Everyone hid in some places while the missile made a hole in the truck's engine before it continued to make a mess around the place. That was seeing outside the facility, where Team Rocket was hidden.

"What are all those lights and sparks inside?" Jessie asked.

"Maybe they found something interesting on that facility." James suggested.

"Who cares what they could find? This could be our chance to grab Pikachu without they notice it." Meowth said.

"Yeah, let's go!" The three said at once.

"Wobbuffet!"

But before they could act, the missile came out through the facility's window and flew directly towards them. The missile exploded near to them, making them leave flying.

"No fair! How can these happen to us?!" Jessie cursed.

"Maybe they saw us while we were planning our move." James said with his arms crossed.

"That was our chance! Now what are going to say to the boss!?" Meowth yelled.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They said at once as they went flying away like always.

Meanwhile, inside the facility, the missile caused a lot of damage to the entire place. Fortunately, the kids were all alright.

"Uf, that was close." Clemont said in relief.

"At least everyone is alright." Ash added.

"Pika."

Then they heard a weird noise coming from the vehicle as sparks came from the engine.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Clemont said worried.

Then the truck's parts began to change, until the truck turned completely into some kind of giant robot. The kids began to run and hid because the robot was advancing in a threatening manner.

"I'll kill you! No, no!" The robot said as he tried to get up.

The robot was enormous, with the same color as the truck, but it had a very human appearance, with a face that looked like an older person. The children hid as they saw the robot taking out some kind of weapon.

"I will kill you! Stay back!" The robot said aiming his weapon.

"What's going on?!" Serena asked.

"That truck just transformed into a giant robot!" Ash said in disbelief.

"How can this be possible?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen a robot like this!" Clemont said hidden.

"Hold on. Look how he is acting. It's like he's blind." Ash noticed, observing that the robot was aiming everywhere without knowing what was there. "Maybe if he could see us, he'll saw we're not any threat."

"But Ash, it could be dangerous!" Serena warned.

"We've to try it. Maybe that's the only way to calm him down."

"Perhaps you're right. It looks like there is a lot of dust covering its eyes." Clemont observed.

Serena doubted about that, but Ash's intuitions were almost always right.

"Okay, but be careful." She begged.

"Greninja, I chose you!" Ash said pulling out a poke ball, which where Greninja came out. "We need your help, use Water Shuriken on the fire sprinklers. Aim to the ceiling."

"Greninja!"

Greninja launched two water shurikens which hit on the sprinklers of the ceiling, making the water flow and cleaning the robot's eyes from all the dust. Once they were clean, it was seeing that its eyes were blue.

"Do you think it now can see us?" Bonnie asked as she stood up.

She slipped up a little, making the robot to aim at her with its weapon.

"Bonnie!" Clemont yelled.

She began to drop tears of fear, something the robot noticed.

"Easy, little human. I'm not going to hurt you." The robot said.

That calmed Bonnie seeing that was not danger.

"It's okay guys. He's not going to hurt us, come out." She said.

Then the rest of the group came from their hidings.

"What happened? Weapons systems damaged." The robot said, checking his weapon.

"A missile hit your engine. And we took it out of you." Clemont explained.

"Where I am?"

"You're in an abandoned investigation facility, and we found you turned into a truck. We just tried to help you." Ash said.

"Then I am in your dept." The robot said calming down, but then he became nervous again. "My partners, they're in danger!"

As the robot tried to walk, he fell to his needs and some parts of his body, especially from his helmet dropped.

"I need to go, now." He said as some blue liquid came from his injures.

"How far you think you're gonna get? Look at you, you're badly damaged." Clemont noticed.

"What happened to you?" Ash asked in curiosity.

"An ambush. A trap, set by humans and their creatures. I escaped and took this form." The robot told as a strange metallic golden object fell from his chest.

"But why would humans and pokemon hurt you?" Serena asked.

"There were not alone. My allies can repair me." The robot said as he put the object inside him again.

"If you can reach them. What about us?" Ash said.

"Huh? Ash, what are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"Look him, he's really bad! If he goes outside, he'll not survive for long. He needs help right now."

"Do you believe you can repair me?" The robot asked in disbelief.

"Of course. My big brother knows a lot of machines, he's an inventor. After all he managed to create Clembot." Bonnie reminded.

"Clemont, do you believe you can help him?" Ash asked.

Clemont has never worked with such advanced material, but besides he doesn't know anything about that robot's designs he was the best option indeed.

"I can try it. But of course if we're going to repair you, we're going to need your help, to tell us how to fix you." He said.

The robot wasn't so sure whether to trust them, but at looking at their eyes, something told him that those kids were trustworthy.

"I'll need to replace some of my armor pieces and fix the most affected parts. And I'll need energon, a lot." The robot instructed.

"Energon? What is that?" Ash asked.

"Is that your fuel?" Clemont deduced.

"My life force." The robot answered.

That left everyone in shock. They were talking with some kind of living robot?

"Okay, how can we find it? Or how does it look like?" Ash asked confused.

"In this place should be in its purest and fossilized form, giant blue crystals." He answered.

"Wait a second!" Clemont said as he pulled out the piece of the crystal. "Is this energon?"

"Yes."

"So that explains why the scientists never discovered what the crystals were. It must be the energon he needs." Clemont deduced.

"There are a lot of them in the valley. Let's get them!" Ash said.

But when they went to the exit, it was already raining outside.

"Oh, is raining. We're going to get wet." Bonnie objected.

"But Bonnie, we can't wait until the rain stops. He needs our help now!" Ash reminded.

They saw that what Ash said was true when they saw the robot getting worse as he dropped more pieces, lying in the floor.

"You're right. He needs us now. We can't disappoint him." Serena supported.

"Serena, I will need Braixen right here. Her fire type moves can help us with the reparations." Clemont said.

"Alright. Braixen, we need you!"

Serena pulled out Braixen's poke ball to call her.

"Braixen, stay with Ash and Clemont and help them in any they need." Serena instructed.

"Braixen."

"Take Greninja and Pikachu with you. They can help you carrying the crystals." Ash offered.

"Thank you, Ash." Serena said.

"We'll back in no time." Bonnie added.

And so, the girls accompanied by Greninja and Pikachu run down to the valley towards the place where the crystals were.

"Okay, we're here. Now we need to split the crystals so we can carry them back. Greninja, use Cut! And Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Serena instructed.

Greninja and Pikachu managed to cut a lot of parts from the giant crystals, enough of size for being transported. Meanwhile, Ash, Clemont and Braixen started to fix the robot's parts.

"Braixen, I need you to use Flamethrower on these parts we are putting to weld them with the armor." Clemont explained.

"Braixen." She nodded as she began to shot fire at the pieces Ash and Clemont put together.

"That was a great hit. The missile just missed your power source." Clemont observed while he began to weld other pieces with his tools.

"We call it a spark. It contains our life force and our memories." The robot told.

"Woah, it's just like our souls." Ash said.

"Hey guys! We're back!"

They saw behind to see Bonnie, Serena and the two pokemon carrying a lot of energon crystals.

"Now what?" Bonnie asked.

"Put them inside this canister so it can turn them in liquid form." The robot instructed pointing to a big canister.

They put the crystals inside before it started to melt them into some kind of blue liquid that then he inserted in his arm.

"Why? Why are you willing to help me?" The robot asked.

"Because you need help. If you found anyone in distress, you would help him, no?" Ash answered.

The kids continued to help the robot's reparations while the storm continued. Meanwhile, very far from there, a helicopter was flying above the North Pole, meeting in an area where a giant spaceship was landed. It landed over the spaceship and a pretty lady came from inside: it was young, with red long hair and a kind of dress with a cap. She had a double necklace with a poke ball inserted. She looked above her to see Lockdown, accompanied with other giant black robots armed and with some kind of metallic wolves.

"I warm you; Miss Misbelwy of Earth, an alliance is a contract. And contracts, like humans, expire." Lockdown said.

"On this planet we have a saying: The enemy of my enemy is my friend." She said.

"I also have a saying: I don't care." Lockdown responded coldly.

"So what happened in Johto, years ago? I thought you had him." Misbelwy asked.

"Three direct hits, a mortal wound, and then your creatures allowed him to escape. You promised me human intelligence and pokemon support. Or is there such a thing?" He answered.

"You know, you've still never told me. Why do you want him? Who are you working for?" She asked again.

"Every galaxy I've travelled, all you species are the same. You all think you're the center of the universe. You have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- History of another world.**

The rain continued when the night felt above the facility, where now the kids were dinning alongside their pokemon, but they weren't alone. The robot was with them, but now he was different: all the damaged parts of his body have been repaired and he looked better than when they found him.

"Everything was delicious, guys." Bonnie congratulated.

"Thanks. I never believed that we'll dine inside a place like this, but I guess is better than the outside." Serena said.

"What about you? Do you feel better?" Ash asked to the robot.

"Yes. My armor has recovered all its resistance and my energon have raised to optimal levels. I must admit that if it were not for you, I would not have done it." He answered.

"Can I ask you something?" Clemont asked, receiving a nodding from the robot. "How is it that you have some kind of life force? I mean what kind of robot are you? Who created you?"

"I was not created." He responded, leaving everyone confused.

"Oh. I think we have forgotten our manners, what if we introduce ourselves first? I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my buddy, Pikachu."

"Pikachu."

"My name's Serena."

"I'm Clemont, and this is my little sister."

"Name's Bonnie, nice to meet you. And this is my friend, Dedenne."

"Dedenne."

The robot looked to all of them while they introduced themselves. "Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sentinel Prime, and I'm an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron."

That answer let everyone surprised.

"You're a living robot from outer space?! That's incredible." Ash said.

"I always thought of if it could be life in other planets, but I didn't expect this." Clemont added surprised.

"So, how is that you can transform into a firefighter truck?" Serena asked.

"It's a normal quality of my species." Sentinel answered.

"But if you're from another world, what are doing here on Earth?" Ash asked.

"How did you arrive here?" Serena asked.

"Is there more like you?" Clemont added.

"And how long have you been here?" Bonnie added.

"All those questions have the same answer, but it is a very long story." Sentinel said.

"Well, we don't have anything else to do." Ash told.

"And we like stories." Bonnie added.

"Very well."

Sentinel projected a hologram from his eyes and the floor began to chance. Pikachu and Dedenne rose on their friends scared while the place began to show an enormous advanced metallic planet: Cybertron.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, for generations it has been a peaceful world. Until pride and a lust for power divided our race in two factions: the Autobots, who fight for freedom and equality of all species; and the Decepticons, who dreamed of tyranny and supremacy over all the other life forms."

As Sentinel was telling, it showed how Cybertron was swallowed by the combat as both armies began to fight in all over the planet.

"The combat was fierce and endured for eons. But there was a time, at the height of the war, that the Decepticon leader, Megatron, caused the largest of casualties: our planet's core was damaged, making it to shutdown, limiting production of the energon we require to survive."

Sentinel continued as he showed a very terrifying robot who looked like a gladiator, the one called Megatron, rising victorious above a city in ruins and terminating the Autobot survivors.

"Doomed in a dying world, our last hope was a massive exodus. We were forced to abandon our world, in hope of finding a new life among the stars. But where we went, our war followed us."

As Sentinel was telling, it showed the Autobot ship, one round and golden, leaving a dead Cybertron. But it was followed by the Decepticon warship, one purple and ended in spikes, and they started firing at each other as they advanced towards some kind of portal in the middle of the space.

"The Decepticons followed us right to the portal, and the combat caused both ships to suffer great damage. That made both ships to crash landed on your planet, 100 million years ago."

Then both ships made their way through the portal, but they were flying without control towards planet Earth. The following seen was the Autobot ship making a crash landing on Earth.

"The impact force makes us all to be in stasis, for a very long time. Then, some years ago, the outside elements allowed me to get back online."

Then, Sentinel was awakened by a little water drop. Next he went out of the ship, seeing the outside.

"When I get out of the Ark, I was able to check that we managed to arrive to the destined world. I suspected that the Decepticons were in stasis too, so I decided to locate their ship and end our conflict while I could. But when I arrived to the Nemesis, I couldn't believe what my optics was seeing."

Sentinel walked until he arrived to the Decepticon warship crash landing place, but he spotted that a lot of small creatures were sneaking inside and collecting his enemies' remains.

"It was obvious that this planet was inhabited by a lot of species, even by a civilization. But I saw them entering inside the Decepticon warship and taking out all the bodies of our former enemies. They even killed the remaining survivors, so I assumed they were a hostile race. And I was not going to wait for my Autobots to suffer the same fate, so I returned to my ship, awaked the survivors and give them the specific order of avoid any contact with the planet's inhabitants. And then, we have been living in your planet, camouflaged as your vehicles, as robots in disguise."

Sentinel returned running to the Ark. And next the Autobots scanned Earth vehicles before they went by separated ways, ending the story.

"Woah." Bonnie said surprised.

"Is very sad. You came here running away from your dead home planet, looking for safe behavior. And the only humans and pokemon you saw were just trying to take advantage of your species wonders." Ash repeated.

"Pika."

"How could some humans make those horrible things to you?" Serena asked, still don't believe it.

"Maybe they were some bad people, like Team Flare." Ash suggested.

"Wait. Sentinel, do you remember if those humans you saw plundering your enemies' ship wore some uniform?" Clemont asked.

"Yes, they wore some kind of green uniform, the same as the creatures which accompanied them, the ones you call pokemon." Sentinel answered.

"Why do you ask, Clemont? Do you have a clue of who they could be?" Ash asked.

"Perhaps. Once I heard from one officer Jenny, who was talking about some mysterious guys who wore green uniforms. Maybe those guys were part of other mad organization, like Team Flare or Team Rocket." Clemont deduced.

"Wait, are you suggesting that those humans who are chasing us are terrorists?" Sentinel asked surprised.

"That can be a possibility, because no one has confirmed the existence of life coming from space. At least that is not pokemon." Clemont answered.

"Hum, that could explain their interest for our kind. Perhaps I had a bad point of view of your race. Perhaps like us, humans are able to show violence and goodness. Like you." The Autobot said, looking to the group.

"Of course. We'll always give our hand to anyone in need." Bonnie said with a smile.

"The object that fell from your chest, what is it?" Clemont asked, remembering that he pulled inside very fast.

Prime was not sure if to reveal his secret to a group of humans that he just met, but these children radiated an aura of trust, one he hasn't seen in a long time, and only in one individual.

"This is the most precious item of the Primes, the cybertronian class I represent. The Matrix of Leadership." He told while he opened his chest and took out the strange object.

"Ooh." Everyone said surprised.

"It is the required item for anyone to be a Prime. A symbol of hope, inherited by our ancestors." Sentinel continued, but then the matrix began to glow intensely. "Hum, that's weird."

"What? Something's wrong?" Clemont asked.

"The matrix only glow with that intensity when it's inside someone worthy to be a Prime. Or close to someone with qualities similar to the Primes." Sentinel said looking the matrix. "Come on, I want to check something."

The four children came closer to Sentinel while he passed the matrix near to them. When he approached the matrix to Ash, it started to glow again.

"Huh? What is it means?" Ash asked confused.

"It seems that the matrix recognize that you have qualities similar to the Primes, by the way you are." Sentinel answered.

"Oh." Ash said surprised. "Well, maybe we'll depart tomorrow, to continue our way. What are you going to do now?"

"I have been hidden too much time. It is time I meet with my Autobots and stop this haunting once and for all." Sentinel proclaimed.

"Then we wish you good luck, Sentinel." Ash said.

"Be careful." Serena added.

"And if you ever see us, said hello to us." Bonnie said.

"I can't secure that." The Autobot answered.

"Well, it's better we take some sleep for tomorrow." Clemont said as he yawned.

"Yeah, you're right. Good night, Sentinel Prime." Ash said before everyone went for sleep.

This meeting had been very important for Sentinel. For a lot of time, the Autobot leader believed that humans were like the Decepticons, or maybe worse, like the rumors he heard about furtive pokemon hunters and men who tried to use incredible powers to get control over their goals. But by meeting these children, who helped him without reason, maybe he had a misconception about how the humans really were. Meanwhile, the one called Misbelwy arrived to what was her organization hideout. Someone waited for her at the landing platform, the masked man.

"So, how was your journey to the North Pole?" The masked man asked.

"I can't tell much. Not even of the cold." She answered.

"What about the seed? When will we have it?" He asked.

"We'll have it when Lockdown will capture the Prime." She answered. "I thought that by now you would have found him. Do not tell me you've had setbacks."

"Don't judge me wrong, sister. My teams are doing their best, but our situation is starting to worsen." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked while they entered an elevator and went down.

"The bots we took down the last night, according to our special helper, were the last of that group he called Star Seekers. They have not arrived more of the bad ones, and we've been unable to find the good ones."

"Maybe you need to try new ways to catch them." She suggested.

"I know how to catch my preys; you should know that by now."

"Easy, brother. What about the collecting missions? They have finished grabbing everything of the remains of Team Flare?"

"Yes, our scouts managed to copy all their data and grab the most important devices before the authorities arrived. We have more than enough energon in our store vaults. The only problem now is how are we going to get more of their composition materials, I received a call that our engineers are almost finished disassemble those pirates' ship."

"Patience. We'll receive more when we need it most. Right now, there is no complication of any way. But I did not come just to talk about the general situation. I want to know what progress our team has made." She said as the elevator stopped.

They entered in a giant laboratory which had a lot advanced machinery, scientists working with parts of the robots the troops took down and lots of tubes with blue liquid flowing inside. Misbelwy took the poke ball from her necklace and took out a Tyrunt.

"Who is mommy's favorite partner, who it is?" She said rubbing the pokemon's head.

"He looks fine. How is he doing?" The masked man asked.

"He's doing great. At this rate he'll evolve in no time." She answered as the three walked towards a door with a sign which something written: Prototype development room.

After opening the door with some key cards, they saw a man in white coat, who looked the chief of the research team.

"Oh, my lady. We don't expect your arrival so soon." The man said.

"You must remember, professor, that Team Alien was my idea. And as its creator, I possess access to all the areas, even the most restricted. Now, I want to know about our most recently project. Have you started with the development of prototypes?"

"Yes. In fact, we have almost completed them." The professor answered.

"Really? So fast?" She asked in disbelief.

"I believed it was very complicate to you." The masked man reminded.

"Well, yes. In the beginning, we had some problems to know was what we were going to work with." The professor said as he picked a sample of a piece of metal. "A rare Earth metal, molecularly unstable. Industrial use, none. Until they came and we made the connection. It's what they're made off."

"Amusing, very amusing." The masked man said, a little bored.

"Indeed. We have our own designation for this material, but it seems they call it cybertronian cybermatter." The scientist said as he and the leaders followed him inside the lab. "Now with this new advanced equipment, we do not just know how it behaves, but we can also use it."

"That's the reason our equipment is more advanced than the normal." The lady said.

"That's right. We owe all our innovations to this extraterrestrial technology. And the best is that now we can even create our own."

In the deeps of the lab there was an assembly room where there were some big robots very similar to the ones they hunted down.

"Welcome to my domains. The prototypes garage." The professor said proudly.

"Hum, now this is more like it." The masked man said surprised.

"You did not tell me that you had almost finished them." Misbelwy said with a smile.

"I wanted to give you a surprise, my lady." The professor confessed as he guided them to one of the robots. "This is our first prototype. Made by parts of ones with trucks parts and over the remains of the bad ones's leader. We call it Galvatron."

The robot's appearance was sinister, especially the face. His body looked like he could transform into a truck; it was grey, with a big hole in the chest.

"And that hole? What do you think?" She asked.

"It was in the original design. I don't know its function, but it sure gives him an awesome look." The professor said.

"I'm gonna like it." The masked man confessed.

"We have designed this prototype to be the main unit of the new mechanic units, as their commander." The professor explained.

"Interesting. What about the others?" She requested.

"Follow me."

They stepped in front of another grey, blue and red robot with wings on his back, which looked like he can turn into a jet ( **Starscream's form of Robots in Disguise 2015** ).

"This is our air unit prototype, designation: Darkscream. We made it with parts of ones with air alt modes, especially jets, using as base the body of one air robot; the one we thought it was the air commander. He has been designed to be an effective air combat unit, both in vehicle and robot mode. This could be the leader of our air squadrons."

"Impressive. The name says it all, Darkscream." The masked man said.

Next they moved towards another robot, purple, with thin arms and his face covered by a mask. His body showed that he could turn into a spy plane.

"This prototype has been constructed detailed to be our spy unit. We added some parts of ones with jet parts to one who looked like a communication officer. We even added him the ability to make symbiosis with some robots of smaller size which he can use as backup. We believe they call them Minicons. Meet Soundblaster."

"So this can help us with spying and sneaky attacks." The masked man observed.

"And that one with one eye?" She asked.

They stepped in front of a huge black robot, with only one eye, three horns in the head, engines in the back, with a body which resembled a tank, but a future one.

"This is supposed to be our heavy unit prototype: Shockblast. We used parts of ones which alt modes were tanks, used over the body of one who arrived thanks to the distress message we put as a trap. His form is more relative with his alien nature, so it turns into some kind of flying tank. But his strength comes from his armor and his weapon weary."

"Impressive." Misbelwy said.

"I'm sure you're going to like the next one, my lady." The professor said as they approached the next one.

This one looked more like a female, with a body which looked like a light jet.

"Why this one looks like a girl?" She asked.

"We made her by parts of robots which looked like females, combined with jet parts we have designed this to be our stealth unit. Her systems allow her to evade even the most advanced detection systems and her specialty is agility. We call her Spacestream."

"And exactly in whom did you inspire to make her form?" The masked man asked, suspecting something.

"In you of course, my lady." The professor answered, a little nervous.

"Well thanks a lot, professor. I feel flattered." She answered happy.

"That explains why it's looks so pretty." Her brother admitted.

They moved to the next robot, which was blue. This looked like an older person, with two horns on his head, two missile launchers on his shoulders and a body which resembled a helicopter.

"This is Xiaxus. This prototype is made by parts of ones which alt modes were like future helicopters, using as base the body of one we found between the ones who felt into our trap, but it was already dead. He's equipped with good fire power, so it can be our support unit."

"Not bad, it looks very threatening." The masked man admired.

They moved to another one, this was smaller than the others. With red skin, a face covered with a visor and his body looked like a sports car.

"This is our scout prototype: Stinger. We have based him in the data we have about one of the good ones, but we've improved his designed. He's made by parts of ones which could turn into cars."

"So this can help us with recognizing duties." Misbelwy deduced.

"Sure, but we also gave him sabotage protocols." The professor added.

"Much better for me." The masked man added.

Next they moved to another robot, smaller than the other, with female appearance, yellow and with a body which resembled a motorcycle.

"This is Roadkill, our light scout prototype. It has been made with parts of ones which alt modes were motorcycles, which explain her female appearance. Although her programing is more like scouting, we put her strong flamethrowers according to her eradication duty."

"Very well. And what about the last one?" Misbelwy asked.

The last robot, which was green, looked more different. This had a strange body, with claws on his back, feet and hands, a head with four eyes and a little spike on the back which looked like the tip of a tail.

"Why this is more different from the others?" The masked man asked.

"Because this one's design was made by some ones more different than the normal ones. When we analyzed their genetic code, we saw that it was very different, like it was some kind of subspecies. They used to turn into some creatures similar to bug type pokemon. Anyway, we used those parts and genome to create this special unit. We call it Host."

"Hum. I can't wait to see them in action." Misbelwy admitted.

In that moment, a grunt came running from the lab's outside.

"My lady, my lady!"

"Yes, soldier. What is it?"

"We have received this notice from our satellite. Its sensors have detected a new energon signature from a valley, inside the Kalos region. Also it has registered another energy reading coming from an abandoned structure nearby. Here's the image the thermal lecture captured. We seem to have found him."

"In the name of Arceus, it must be him." She said surprised. "Let's get him."

"I'll prepare the troops." Her brother reported.

"You want me to take this chance to test the prototypes?" The professor suggested.

"No, we can't let him go this time. We must act quickly. I will advise our helper, he'll not escape this time." Misbelwy instructed.

The two leaders began to mobilize everyone and get ready to catch their target now, a very specific Autobot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Dangerous skirmish.**

It was daytime when Ash and his friends had everything ready to depart back to their homes.

"Well, this is it. Is time to go back home." Ash said.

"At least it was interesting coming here. We've found more than we expect." Clemont added.

"But wait, what about Sentinel Prime? We can't leave him alone after what happened to him." Bonnie reminded.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. He's a strong robot; we'll find a way to keep on like before meet us." Serena calmed down.

"You're right. He's the leader of the Autobots after all, and he managed to survive in a very long war. He'll be fine." Ash supported.

"Okay, let's get back to Lumiose City." Clemont said.

"Oh, Serena. What was that you wanted to tell me?" Ash said.

"Oh, eh, hum." Serena became nervous to know she needed to tell him her feelings right now. "Ash, I…"

"Hey, look!"

Bonnie shouted as she looked to the sky and saw strange vehicles coming towards them from the mountains. There were the same gunships that pursued the other robots before. Near to the facility, on the mountains, Lockdown arrived in vehicle form too. He changed to his robot form and pulled out a hook to climb up to the mountain. Meanwhile the gunships began to land.

"Who are them?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Clemont admitted.

"They must be the ones who are after Sentinel." Ash deduced.

"The bad people who are hunting the cybertronians. Now what are we going to do?" Serena asked alarmed.

Ash grabbed all his friends and formed a circle so they could talk in private.

"If these guys are the same bad as Team Flare, or maybe worst, we cannot let them know where Sentinel is."

"I'm with you, Ash." Serena said.

"Me too. But what we can do?" Clemont asked.

"We will confuse them. We'll tell them a wrong path so they seek in the wrong place." Ash told.

"Oh, I see. So that Sentinel will have a chance to escape." Bonnie deduced.

"Exactly. So now remain calm and follow my lead." Ash instructed.

"Pikachu."

Once all the gunships landed, a lot of people came out, as the same masked man who leaded them.

"Sir, we've located the energon source. It is deep inside the valley." A grunt reported.

"Prepare the collecting teams to extract all of it. The rest, deploy the drones and follow me." The masked leader said.

After getting all the equipment and deploy some kind of little flying machines with cameras, all the troops went forward the facility following their leader. Almost reaching there, he found something he didn't expect: four young children. He believed the facility was abandoned as they reported him, but maybe they could know something that could help him, so he instructed the rest to wait for his orders as he walked towards the young group.

"Greetings, kids. Sorry that I ask you but, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We're traveling throughout the region. We're pokemon trainers." Ash answered.

"We've come here to see the special crystals located inside the valley." Clemont followed.

"Unfortunately a storm came and forced us to shelter inside this facility. We're continuing our journey right now." Serena finished.

"Hum, interesting." The masked man answered.

Inside Team Alien's center of operations, Misbelwy was seeing everything through the drones' cameras in the control room. She was hearing their conversation too, but she got a little distracted when she looked right to the boy with the Pikachu. She though he was a very nice-looking boy, but she remembered seeing his face before. When she recollected it, she passed it to his brother by com-link.

"Wait. Are you Ash? One of the ones who managed to stop Team Flare's plans?" The masked man asked.

"Hum, yes." Ash answered nervous.

"I can't believe I'm getting to know you right now. You're a celebrity; everyone saw your brave fighting against that giant rock monster, and of course your great battle in the Kalos league final." He said excited as he shook his hand.

"Well, thanks a lot." Ash answered as he shook his hand too. "By the way, who are you?"

"I'm a special agent of the security global forces. My men and I are trying to track down an abandoned truck." He answered.

"What kind of track are you looking for?" Bonnie asked.

"The kind that cost humans and pokemon lives. Have you seen anything?"

All deny with the head, even Pikachu and Dedenne.

"Do you mind if we take a look inside the facility?" He asked.

"No, of course." Clemont answered.

"Search the perimeter! Gunships, take flight and get your eyes open!"

"Roger, sir."

The troops and their pokemon, alongside the drones got inside the facility and started to register the entire place. Ash and his friends waited outside, a little worried about them finding Sentinel. Fortunately, they took the precaution of helping him to get inside a secret room, just below the facility, right where he was hidden at that moment. A couple of minutes passed until the troops came out the facility.

"There's nothing here, sir. This place is desolate." A female grunt reported.

"I guess our satellite took the images at night, and we are late." The masked man said looking at his pokemon.

"Trevenant."

Then Ash decided to try his distraction.

"Wait! Now I remember seeing a truck." Ash said.

"Tell me." The masked man requested.

"It was when we arrived here yesterday. We saw a truck parked outside the facility, but this morning is gone."

"Are you sure you don't know where it went?" He demanded, a little suspicious.

"No, really. That's as much as we know about him." Ash answered.

"Pika, pika."

"Okay, then we have nothing else to do here. Let's go, everyone!" The masked man ordered.

But Misbelwy noticed a small detail.

"Him. He said him. They know where he is." She informed to her brother through the com-link.

So he stopped and turned to Ash again.

"Excuse me, Ash. But I believe I have heard you say him." He said.

Ash face palmed himself mentally, how could he have been so stupid to said him? Now they know they knew the Autobot.

"Take them down!" The masked man ordered.

Immediately the soldiers grabbed the children and forced them to the ground.

"Hey, let me go!" Bonnie yelled.

"Let my sister alone!" Clemont demanded.

"You can't do this!" Serena said.

"They don't know about the truck! Only me, let them go!" Ash demanded.

"You are a great disappointment, kid. Tell me; what kind of kid betrays his flesh-and-blood species and companions for alien metal?" The masked man told him to the face. "All right everyone, load on the vehicles! Search the perimeter!"

Seeing his friends in danger, Pikachu launched his electric attacks at the soldiers. Dedenne tried to follow his example.

"Grab those pokemon too!" The leader ordered.

A Mega-Steelix grabbed both electric pokemon, so they were unable to get free by using electric attacks. Once all the kids were well secured, the worst part arrived: the interrogation.

"Brother, use the girls." Misbelwy instructed.

The masked man nodded. "Trevenant, use Leech Seed on them!"

The pokemon launched a couple of seeds below Serena and Bonnie, and seconds later a lot of tentacles emerged, twine around them and started hurting them.

"Wait! You can't use that movement on them, it will hurt them!" Clemont warned.

"I know." The masked man answered.

The Trevenant stopped hurting them as he ordered.

"Now, you got ten seconds. Where's the truck?" He asked.

"You're gonna hurt our friends?!" Ash asked in disbelief.

"If I have to."

"We don't know where he is now!" Clemont answered.

"Wrong answer." The masked man said as he nodded to the Trevenant.

The pokemon used Leech Seed again, torturing the girls more than before.

"Every time you give me a wrong answer they will pay the consequences." The masked man warned.

"Look, we don't know. I already told you everything that we know! He's gone, he wasn't in the facility, and I swear I really do! Just let them go!" Ash yelled in despair.

"I need the truth." Misbelwy said annoyed.

Serena and Bonnie continued suffering for a couple of minutes more, while Clemont and Ash were forced to hear them scream without being able to do anything to help them. Even by the fact that he was hidden below the floor, Sentinel could hear their screams; he couldn't believe those persons were able to such horrors with some of their own species, only the Decepticons would, and only because they wanted to keep him safe. By the time, the girls began to become weak by the Leech Seed effects. That scene was making Ash letting tears go by how much their friends were suffering. Clemont was crying too for her sister, the same as Pikachu and Dedenne for not being able to help. Someone else was watching from the distance, at the edge of the forest. But the worst was yet to come.

"Kill them." The masked man finally said.

"NOOOOOO! Ash yelled loudly.

Then Sentinel had enough. The Autobot came off the ground, launching some of the soldiers against the walls before going outside by smashing a wall.

"HERE I AM!" Sentinel said as he began to shot near the soldiers, not to kill them, but to stun them.

That allows Ash to get himself free and Clemont, while he grabbed one of the drones which was near to him.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" He instructed.

With that movement, Pikachu managed to hit the Steelix's head and free himself and Dedenne.

"Greninja, use Cut to free the girls!" Ash said pulling a poke ball.

Greninja managed to cut the tentacles, breaking free Serena and Bonnie. The Trevenant was ready to strike back, but Pikachu knocked him out with Quick Attack while Ash grabbed Serena and Greninja grabbed Bonnie.

"Serena, are you okay?!" Ash asked worried.

"It's still hurts, but we're fine. Thank you, Ash." She answered a little weak.

"We got everyone! Now what?!" Clemont said grabbing Dedenne and his sister.

"Ash, run! They're going to kill you! Get out of here!" Sentinel yelled as he began to run away.

The group began to escape. Just in that moment, Lockdown fired some missiles at them, which destroyed the investigation facility. The kids were blocked by a couple of soldiers, but an electric attack knocked them.

"That was you, buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pika." He denied.

"Hurry Ash, right this way!" A voice called.

Ash looked right to the forest and saw someone very familiar to him: a boy of his same age, with green clothes and a blue cap with another Pikachu, it was a friend he met in his first pokemon league: Ritchie.

"Well done, Sparky." He said.

"Pikachu."

"Ritchie." Ash said in disbelief. "What are you-?"

"There is no time now, we need to get away from those soldiers!" Clemont reminded.

"I know how to get away so fast. Follow me!" Ritchie said.

But they were seeing by the masked leader.

"Gunship 1, go after Prime! The rest of you, bring me those kids!" He ordered as he boarded one vehicle.

One of the gunships began to launch missiles at Sentinel while he changed to his alt mode and drove away. Lockdown began to chase him too, being the only one to follow him as his target drove through the forest. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends followed Ritchie through the forest until they arrived to a river.

"We can use a tree trunk to slip down and get away." Ritchie explained as he pointed to a tree trunk.

"Nice idea." Ash said.

"But that river it's very steep. It could be dangerous." Clemont objected.

"But Clemont, we can't do anything else to escape, it's our only chance!" Serena said.

"I think it can be fun." Bonnie added.

"There is no time to argue. Let's move!" Ash decided.

The group grabbed the trunk and put it inside the water. After everyone was on board, they used smaller trunks to move it and advance through the river.

"By the way, who are those guys?" Ritchie asked curious.

"They are bad people who are chasing a friend of ours and they tried to hurt us." Ash told.

"So they are like Team Rocket?" Ritchie asked alarmed.

"Worse." Ash answered.

"Pika?"

"Huh, what's wrong, Sparky?" Ritchie asked.

"Pika!"

The little pokemon pointed to the shore, where all the Team Alien's ground forces were chasing them.

"They're trying to catch us!" Ash observed.

"Hey?" Serena said, noticing something. "Don't worry Ash, they will not grab us."

"Huh?"

"Look the water. We're going faster." Serena told.

It was right; the trunk was going faster and faster with each moment.

"Hurray, we'll escape! It's great that we're going faster. I wonder why." Bonnie said a little more cheered.

"Up ahead!" Clemont pointed. "Now I know why we are going faster. This part of the river…is full of rapids!"

"Grab all!" Ash instructed.

They began to descend down the river through the rapids. Finally, they got away from the troops.

"They're getting away down the river!" A grunt observed.

"Swarm, after them!" An officer ordered.

Then a swarm of Mega-Beedrill began to follow the kids down the river. When they almost reach them, Pikachu managed to detect them and warn the group, very thankful because they started to attack them with Swift.

"If we don't stop them, they're going to tear apart the trunk!" Serena said, evading the beams.

"Then we'll have to fight them back!" Ash proclaimed.

"Pika!"

"I'm with you, Ash. Just like the old times, huh?" Ritchie said.

"Yeah."

"I will help too." Clemont added.

"Bonnie and I will try to lead the trunk in case of obstacles." Serena added.

"Okay Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Sparky, use Thunder Shock!"

The two Pikachu started to launch electric beams at the attackers.

"Chespin, I need your help!" Clemont said pulling out Chespin's poke ball. "Use Vine Whip!"

"Chespin!"

Immediately, the Beedrill started to fall as the group continued advancing down the river. Sometimes Serena and Bonnie, with their pokemon's help, had to move the trunk to avoid a few of small rocks inside the river, but then a big rock blocked their way.

"Braixen, use Hidden Power!" She instructed.

"Braixen!"

Braixen destroyed the big rock so the group could keep advancing. Talking about Sentinel, he continued driving through the forest. But even he managed to evade Team Alien's forces, Lockdown was still chasing him, and he was getting closer and closer. Once they arrived to a cliff, he continued chasing him in robot mode. But Sentinel managed to fight him back very well. He even managed to twine a huge creeper to him and let him stuck. Meanwhile, Ash, Ritchie and Clemont's pokemon had already finished taking down all the Beedrill swarm.

"Uf, that was close." Clemont said relieved.

"Well, it could be worse." Ritchie said.

"Guys, it is worse." Bonnie said afraid, pointing at the sky.

One of Team Alien's gunships managed to locate them. Immediately it started launching missiles at them. The pokemon were able to destroy a few of them before they impact, but they were too many. Fortunately, someone saw the scene from very high.

"Ash!"

While they attempted to secure the trunk, the gunship moved in front of them. But before it could fire again, Sentinel came from the forest and grabbed it hard. This made the ship destabilize and began to descend. While this happened, Sentinel took the chance: he launched two blue beams of light from his eyes that started to scan the vehicle, remembering that when the kids were repairing him, Clemont managed to improve his engines, but he didn't know it. Finally, after a long ride, the kids finally arrived to the rapids' end, near the edge of a cliff.

"Uf, finally. I started to think that we would never get the chance to get out of the river." Clemont said very relieved.

"Woah, it's been fun." Bonnie admitted.

"Do you think we're safe now?" Serena asked worried.

"I think so." Ash answered.

But suddenly, two more gunships appeared from the edge of the cliff, aiming at them.

"Hold right there! We have you surrounded! Surrender immediately or we'll open fire!" One of the gunships' pilots communicated.

They were all scary, especially when they saw come flying a third gunship. But when they believed they were finished, something unbelievable happened: the new gunship, which was red, launched a lot of missiles at one of the gunships, taking it down. Next it began to fire at the other one with some kind of lasers.

"What are you doing?! You've gone mad?!" The pilot shouted.

Finally it shot a powerful laser beam which took down the last gunship.

"What, what has happened?" Ritchie asked.

"It seems that gunship has saved us." Serena answered.

"Yeah, but why? Why one of their own has decided to help us?" Ash asked, as the gunship landed in front of them. Then he noticed a strange familiar feeling when he looked to the vehicle. "Unless…it could be…? Sentinel?"

"AAHH! Who's that?!" Bonnie screamed as she looked above them.

Right above them was Lockdown, who managed to break free.

"Hurry, get aboard!" A familiar voice came from the gunship.

Then Lockdown threw some metallic object at them. That resulted to be a grenade, which exploded, causing a lot of explosions which were approaching them. So they began to run towards Sentinel, and managed to get aboard before the explosions reached them. Sentinel took fly and left the area, using the smoke to hide where he went. The grenade's explosions turned all the affected areas in some kind of hot metal, even the plants and trees, revealing that it was a devastating weapon. Lockdown jumped down the affected area looking where the humans went.

"Cursed children." He cursed as he changed to his car form and drove away.

Above the valley, the masked man looked at the devastated area with deception.

"I'll bet you wish you could see my face right now." His sister said through the com-link with a mad voice.

Misbelwy was angry too knowing the fact that the Autobot managed to get away again, and more the detail that some kids helped him; and that no one of her forces, not even his own brother, who was the best of all, was able to know where they went, not even Lockdown. Time later, Sentinel arrived to a safe place to land, and allow the children to get off from him. Next, he blasted off before turning at them.

"I am moved by the courage you have shown in protecting me, but you should not have done so. We are all targets now. Stay here until I'm sure we weren't followed." Sentinel said before he flew away.

"I'm afraid our journey has complicated, now we are in danger." Ash said to himself.

At the sunset, Misbelwy arrived to the abandoned facility to meet her brother and his troops.

"You got your ass kicked by a simple young pokemon trainer from Pallet Town. That goes on your resume. It's goes on all of yours, too!" She said, still mad.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for any of your jokes today?" He answered annoyed.

"The entire world believes that we're a normal robotic company, but our story falls apart if we don't find this group first." She explained.

"We cannot allow them to get contact with the local authorities, the global police or the pokemon rangers. We'll find them, and finish them." He added.

"No. We can't act like today by now. We need to approach them slowly, patiently and calmed, so they saw we're the good guys, or have you forgotten that was what led the other organizations to ruin?"

"You're not acting normally, sister."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you, and I know when and why you are distracted. You like that boy."

That caught her by surprise. "Oh please, don't be ridiculous."

"They are allied with the target, and we can't allow that to interfere with our goal."

"Don't worry. At the end, they'll be forced to deliver him to us in order to get free again." She concluded.

"Right, their world as they know it is gone by now." The masked man finished.

When the night fell, everyone was checking their supplies, but not everyone was fine.

"Are you okay, Bonnie?" Her brother asked.

"No. I can't believe what that people made to us." She said, still a little scared.

"Me too. How are they capable of something like that?" Ritchie asked.

"By the way, who are you?" Clemont asked.

"You helped us and we're glad of that, but why you did it?" Serena asked too.

"Don't worry guys, Ritchie is a good person." Ash said.

"Huh?"

"I met Ritchie when I was battling in my first pokemon league, in the Kanto region. We were good friends when we meet, as well as rivals. We met again in the Jotho region after a long time." Ash told.

"That's great, Ash. I believed for a moment that you two were twin brothers." Bonnie confessed, making everyone laugh.

"Well in that case, Ash friends are our friends too." Serena said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot."

"Ritchie, these are my friends: Bonnie, her big brother Clemont and Serena." Ash introduced.

"Glad to meet you. Hey Ash, that's a pretty girl. Is she your..?" Ritchie began to ask.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Ash said a little confused.

"What happened with Misty?" He continued.

"Hum, who is Misty?" Serena asked interested.

"A girl who accompanied Ash during his journey through Kanto and Jotho. I met her too when I met Ash." Ritchie explained.

"Oh." She said a little disappointed.

"But don't worry, she's only a friend. Right Ash?" Ritchie corrected, knowing what Serena was thinking.

"Right."

With that answer, Serena calmed down.

"But Ritchie, how did you get here?" Ash asked.

"After living some great adventures back in Kanto, I decided to explore other regions. It took me a long time to decide it, but in the end I decided to travel here, to the Kalos region." Ritchie explained. "But when I reached to the Blue Crystals Valley, I heard a commotion nearby, so I went to investigate. Then I saw you captured by those guys."

"Why did not you help us?" Clemont asked.

"When I saw Ash was there, I was going to rescue you. But when I saw the giant robot shooting and walking above them, I was shocked." Ritchie told.

"Yeah, we had the same impression when we met him too." Ash said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Bonnie asked.

With that question, everyone all worried again about the situation they were in.

"I'm sorry to say this, but we can't return home." Ash admitted.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"Think about it. Those guys are looking for us now, and if we return with our families while they are tracking us, we will put them in danger." Ash explained while he stroked Pikachu.

"You're right, Ash. It is best to not make contact with them for now." Ritchie added.

"To protect them." Clemont added.

"Then what can we do now?" Bonnie asked again.

"Until we solve this matter, I think it is better to stay with Sentinel Prime." Ash decided.

"Yes, it would be the best. After all he saved us." Serena said.

Right in that moment, Sentinel returned, still in his new alt form.

"How has it been?" Serena asked.

"We are safe. We have misplaced them." Sentinel answered.

"Uf, at least a good new." Bonnie said in relief.

"Sentinel, we've been talking and… we have reached a conclusion. We believe that, given the circumstances, it will be safer for us to stay with you." Ash said.

"I agree." The Autobot answered, leaving everyone surprised, but cheered.

"Then, what are we going to do now?" Ritchie asked interested.

"Pika?"

"It is time for me to reunite with the other living Autobots." Sentinel said.

"And how are you going to do it?" Bonnie asked.

"With the help of your reparations I'm not only as strong as I was before, my engine systems has been improved, which has allowed me to obtain my new vehicle form. Now I can locate a safe place, big and isolated enough to meet with my companions and remain hidden for our pursuers. However I don't know this planet as well as you does. Do you know a perfect place to make a reunion?" Sentinel explained.

The entire group began to think in a good option. Then and idea came to Ash's mind.

"Hold on. There is a big desert, in the Unova region, which maybe is perfect for that: the Desert Resort."

"Do you know that?" Clemont asked.

"Of course. Before I came to the Kalos region, I travelled through the entire Unova region, so I know a lot of places there." Ash explained.

"That's great. But how will we go there, especially with those guys looking for us?" Bonnie asked.

"I will take all of us." Sentinel said, opening his landing ramp.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"I will handle the flying. You can sleep during the trip."

"Thanks a lot, Prime. We owe you a lot." Clemont said.

"Dedenne."

"Okay then, let's go." Ash said.

"Pikachu."

The group entered inside Sentinel, and get comfortable in some places to sleep. Ash showed the Desert Resort's location to Sentinel on a map of the world, so he began flying towards the Unova region. During that night, Ash had a terrible nightmare, composed by the visions he had when Serena and Bonnie were being harmed. That made him to awake a little nervous, but he calmed down seeing that both girls were safe and sound. He looked through a window of Sentinel, seeing they were flying above the ocean.

"You can't sleep, Ash?"

Ash turned to see Ritchie next to him.

"This must have been a difficult day for you. To all of you." Ritchie said.

"We've been through hard situations, but we have never experienced a situation like this: the one that someone wants to kill us." Ash said with a sad tone. "They were going to kill them."

"They still can do it. But don't forget that you're not alone. We still have each other, and of course we had this giant robot with us. By the way, it is theirs?" Ritchie asked.

"No, it is a living robot from a distance planet called Cybertron."

"Really?! A real extraterrestrial that's not a pokemon?!" He said shocked.

"Yeah, that's an interesting story."

"Please Ash, tell me."

"Okay. I guess that can help me catch the dream." Ash said.

While Ash began to tell Cybertron's story to Ritchie, Sentinel Prime continued to travel to their destination all the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Reunion, action plan and hidden identities.**

The sun was rising when Ash woke up, but it wasn't the sun what awoken him. He heard Sentinel's voice repeating the same thing.

"Calling all Autobots! Meet me in this coordinates; it is time for the uprising." He repeated.

"Sentinel, what's going on?" Ash asked, still a little asleep.

"I see you're already awake. Awake the others." Sentinel said.

"Why?"

"Because we're arriving to Unova."

Sentinel continued flying above the ocean while he continued transmitting the message, like the entire night. His message reached to a grey and red assault bomber which was flying above other part of the sea. When it listened the message, it immediately changed its course and flew towards another direction, right to the Unova region. The same did another vehicle, a brown tank, which came from the bottom of the sea and drove towards land, scaring a group of Seel and Dewgong. Right entering the Desert Resort, two vehicles: a pink 2014 C7 Corvette Stingray and a red and blue semi-trailer truck were driving together as they heard the same message.

"You were right, dear. He's alive." A female voice came from the Corvette.

"Thank the Allspark. Maximum overdrive!" A male voice came from the truck as they speeded up.

In other part of the desert, a light pink motorcycle, accompanied by a red and yellow 2017 Lamborghini Centenario LP770-4 drove towards the same direction. In other part, a black and yellow modified 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS along a grey and red Chevrolet Corvette StinGray Concept drove together to the same destiny. On other part, a white, red and green Lancia Fenomenon Stratos Sports Car was driving with a grey 2006 Pontiac Solstice, and driving through the dunes was a black and red 2005 modified GMC Topkick and an orange and white ambulance. The brown tank was approaching the place, but it stopped and transformed into a big robot with a cannon in its chest. He climbed on nearby rocks, until he was high enough to see that other vehicles were coming too.

"Oh yeah! He's alive, he's here! Prime is here!" He said with excitement before he went down and drove away back in his tank form.

Someone else saw that too: on some rocks at the other side of the area, a blue and black robot, which looked like a samurai, understood what the other one said.

"At last. There is hope, after all." He said, next he jumped out of the rocks and turned into some kind of futurist helicopter and flew to the same direction.

Finally, some of the vehicles began to arrive to the destined place. Then they transformed: the grey Pontiac turned into a grey robot with a visor on his eyes; the white, red and green sports car transformed into a robot who looked like a tough guy, with two swords on his back and a grenade in his waist; when the ambulance arrived, it turned into a robot who looked like a medic; the black and red GMC Topkick transformed into a robot with cannons on his arms; the motorcycle turned into a female robot with pretty eyes; the red and yellow Lamborghini transformed in a robot who looked young; the red and grey Corvette turned into another young robot, the same as the yellow and black Camaro; the grey and red bomber transformed into a robot with wings on his back when he nearly landed; the helicopter and the tank transformed when they arrived too. Then all turned their attention to the last two vehicles which arrived: the pink sports car and the red and blue truck.

"Yes sir! Mr Leader of the free galaxy is back." The grey robot with visor said with excitement.

"I knew you'd make it. I never doubted." The yellow and red robot added.

"We got the warning, so we came as fast as we could." The white robot said with a roguish smile.

"We got the gang back together." The red and grey robot said.

"Is good to see you again, commander." The motorcycle female robot said.

The pink car transformed into a tall robot that looked like a woman, while the truck turned into a tall robot, which had a helmet on his head, so he looked like a warrior.

"I'm glad that you made it." The ambulance robot said.

"So than I, old friend." The robot truck answered with a smile.

"Wait, we are not all yet." The flyer robot said.

"True. Where's Prime?" The black and red robot asked.

"( **Look up there! There he is!** )" The yellow robot told, speaking with some kind of beeps.

Everyone saw Sentinel in his alt mode flying towards them, so they gave him signals to tell where to land as they cheered in happiness too. Finally, he landed in middle of them and opened his ramp. The robots saw five little human children, accompanied by three little creatures coming out of him. The children were all shocked and impressed by seeing a lot of giant robots around them. The gunship began to change it form, revealing Sentinel Prime's new form: it was similar to the previous one, but now the gunship's wings were located on his shoulders, and now he had two jet packs on his back. The same as him, all the Autobots had blue eyes.

"Autobots, report!" He ordered.

"Ironhide reporting, sir." The black and red robot said.

"Elita One present." The pink female robot said.

"Jazz ready to anything." The robot with visor said.

"Hot Rod here." The yellow and red robot said.

"The same as Sideswipe." The red and grey robot added.

"Arcee, ready to anything." The motorcycle robot said.

"Jetfire present and waiting your command." The flyer robot said.

"Wheeljack here, waiting for the action." The white, red and green robot said.

"I'm Warpath, ready to blow anything." The tank robot said proudly.

"This is Drift. I'll follow your instructions, Sensei." The samurai robot said with a bow.

"Ratchet here ready." The ambulance robot said.

"( **How are you, Prime?** )" The yellow robot asked.

"I see you're still the same, Bumblebee." Ratchet observed.

"( **Hey!** )"

"Easy, Bee. We're glad that you made it, master." The truck robot said.

"During a lot of time we believed that humans were an evil species. Well, we were wrong." Sentinel explained.

"How can you say that? Have you ever seen what does fleshlings are able to?" Ratchet said a little annoyed.

"Indeed. With all due respect, sir, you have no idea what we've been through." Wheeljack added.

"Human beings, bunch of capricious weasels."

"Ironhide, find your inner compass. Loyalty is but a flower in the winds of fear and temptation." Drift pronounced.

"What exactly are you saying?" Warpath asked in confusion.

"It's a haiku." Drift answered.

"Cut the crap, before I drop a grenade down your throat. Allow me, Wrecker." Ironhide said grabbing him a grenade.

"Hey, don't grab my things that way!" Wheeljack shouted.

"Try it, you'll be dead." Drift responded as he pulled out two swords.

"Hey Bee, a little help?" Ironhide said.

"( **Oh no, do not mess with me in your arguments!** )" Bumblebee said.

"Okay, take it easy you two." Hot Rod said separating them.

"Those two are incompatibles, Hot Rod. Why you bother?" Arcee said with her arms crossed.

"Because not one of us is an enemy, got it?"

"Woah. There are more tensions between them than what I expected." Clemont saw.

"You can tell that they missed you a lot." Ritchie told to Sentinel.

"Well, raise your hand if you're thoroughly disenchanted with our little pleasant Earth stay." Jazz said before he activated his weapon and aimed, directly to the kids. "So, who are the stowaways?!"

That made Bonnie to hide behind her brother, the same as the pokemon, while the kids started to get nervous.

"Hey wait! We're not bad!" Serena began.

"We're here only to try to help you. We're on your side!" Ash said.

"They don't look dangerous for me." Hot Rod said.

"That's what they wanna us to believe." Jetfire said activating his weapons.

"Everyone, hold on. They're only children, and you know that we don't harm any defenseless life form." Elita One reminded.

"Tell that to my cannons." Ironhide said, aiming his cannons at them.

"Stop, all of you! They've risked their lives for mine." Sentinel said.

"What?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"In fact, if it wasn't for them, I would not be here today. They found me when I was badly injured and they fixed me." Sentinel explained.

That was something the Autobots didn't expected: a group of human kids and their pokemon managed to repair their leader.

"If they really did all that then we can trust them." The truck robot said approaching the kids.

"Kids, let me introduce you to my apprentice. This is Orion Pax, next owner of the Matrix of Leadership." Sentinel told.

"Woah. I'm Ash, this is my partner Pikachu, and these are my friends: Serena, Ritchie, Bonnie and Clemont. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. Your worth honors us." Orion said.

"We owe you." Elita added.

"Autobots, there is a lot to talk about, but first let's make sure no one has followed us. Secure the area." Sentinel instructed.

"Can we help with that too?" Ash asked.

"The more the better." Sentinel answered.

The Autobots separated to secure the area, the same as the group with their pokemon. Ritchie tried to see better on the top of a rock tower, but it was difficult to him to climb. Fortunately, a big hand came to help him.

"Here, let me help you."

"Thanks, I was already starting to sweat." Ritchie said as he continued climbing. "By the way, I'm Ritchie."

"The name's Sideswipe. You have a very funny little fella here."

"This's Sparky, it's my pokemon friend."

"Pika."

"Haha, good name. Nice to meet you too, Sparky." Sideswipe said while he climbed and allowed Ritchie to climb on his shoulders.

Serena was preparing the camp for when everyone finished.

"You do well for yourself. I didn't have idea that human girls were so independent."

"Oh, thank you. You may be heard it before, but I'm Serena."

"Call me Arcee. Do you mind if I give you a hand?"

"Of course not. But you know Arcee, I have not always been like this."

"Hum?"

"I owe it all to a very special person."

"You mean that boy?"

"Yes, Ash." She said looking at him.

On the other side, Ash and Pikachu were securing the area when someone approached him from behind.

"That's unbelievable. That a couple of little humans were able to fix a Prime. How did you do it?" Hot Rod asked.

"Well, we simply did what anyone supposed to do with someone in need, right buddy?" Ash answered.

"Pikachu."

"Hum, I see. Ash, isn't it?"

"Right. And you're Hot Rod?"

"Correct. What you said before was very nice and wise. Maybe that's why you look like Pax."

"Huh? What is that?"

"I think that you and he have a lot in common. Trust me, I know him."

That left Ash surprised, was he really similar to that Orion Pax? Speaking of him, Orion was with Sentinel, who took the chance to see by himself a wonderful view of a natural area with lots of wild pokemon.

"What a beautiful and peaceful planet, unlike the last days of Cybertron." Sentinel said, contemplating the view.

"I wonder what would have happened if in the end we would not have leave." Orion said walking next to him.

"Never regret the past, young warrior. Thanks to you, our race survives." Sentinel continued.

"I have known you for a long time, Sentinel. I know you would not risk it for anyone, and even so I suspect you saved those humans. I need to know why."

Sentinel sighed, knowing that Orion was right to ask him that. "There is something special about them, especially on that boy, Ash Ketchum. Until the point that even the matrix noticed it."

"The Matrix of Leadership?" Orion asked in disbelief. "Maybe there is something more on those children than meets the eye."

"The sun is starting to set. It is time to start debating the events we've experienced." Sentinel observed.

"I'll gather all the Autobots." Orion said following him.

When the night rose, everyone was reunited around a campfire.

"So, there's no been any sign of any others?" Orion asked.

"Negative." Ironhide answered.

"We're the only ones who have responded." Jetfire added.

"( **So, are you telling that all the others are…?** )" Bumblebee began to ask scary.

"No, Bumblebee. That doesn't mean they're offline. If they are not more here, it is because they are shielded or hidden so well to avoid detection, but also to receive any message." Ratchet explained.

"Is seems their situation is worse than I imagined." Ash noticed.

"Those people must have caused them a lot of damage." Serena added.

"No wonder why they reacted that way at first when they met us." Bonnie said.

"Sentinel, with your fate unknown, Orion has been leading us with his entire spark." Ratchet told.

"And he has acted very well." Elita added.

"It seems that my teachings have served you well, my disciple. As well what Alpha Trion taught you." Sentinel congratulated.

"Indeed, he acted as the leader we all know he has always been." Ratchet said.

"In fact, I would prefer that unlike Hot Rod, who decided to take the leadership in case that Pax disappeared too despite his impetuosity, strong-headed and complete lack of anything resembling warrior discipline. He's like a child." Drift said, making Hot Rod to become angry.

"Oh yeah? This child is about to kick your ass." Hot Rod said as he charged at Drift.

They fought until Drift grabbed Hot Rod by the back.

"Hey, stop already! You supposed to be friends, why battling each other?" Ash yelled.

"Because this one has an excess of self-confidence." Drift answered.

"I had it too. But that's not bad, because it can help anyone to learn from his mistakes."

That let the Autobots without answer, and no one noticed that Orion smiled when he heard that.

"The kid's right. Now free the rookie, mister Triple Changer." Warpath said.

"Right, my apologies." Drift apologized as he released Hot Rod.

"( **Take it easy, friend. Don't think on any rematch.** )" Bee said helping Hot Rod to get up.

"Don't worry, I'll not. What Ash said is true. I should not have acted like that."

"You have to admit that this boy is very good." Arcee said.

"Autobots, Lockdown is hunting us, and humans are helping him. We need to know who and why." Sentinel told.

"I do not know why, but I would know who." Clemont said.

"How?" Orion asked.

Clemont pulled something out of his pocket. "This is a drone those soldiers used when they attacked us. If I could hack its system and connect to their main frame, maybe I could locate their base of operations."

"How can you deduce that?" Sideswipe asked curious.

"Clemont is an inventor. He knows a lot about machines, electronic and technology." Bonnie explained.

Ratchet was surprised by what Bonnie said about her brother and became interested in him.

"That could work. Can you do it?" Jazz asked cheered.

"Not alone. I would need advanced technical support." Clemont said as he examined the drone.

"I think I can help you with that." Ratchet said before changing to his vehicle form. "Get in."

Clemont entered inside Ratchet with the drone on his hand.

"Now follow all my instructions."

"Understood. Your name's Ratchet, and you're a scientist?"

"Mostly a field medic, but yes. But don't get distracted. First retire the video system and connect it to my systems entry."

Clemont did what Ratchet told him.

"Now try to manipulate the drone's systems. Let's see what we can find inside its memory banks."

Clemont used his told to interact with the drone while connected it to Ratchet. After a couple of seconds, Ratchet began to reproduce some images with his lights.

"Interesting. This drone recorded footage of a lot of raids." Ratchet explained.

The images showed a lot of cybertronians fall against Team Alien.

"By the Allspark." Jetfire said in shock.

"You know those robots?" Serena asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Elita answered, making the children to get sad. "But don't worry, all of those are Decepticons."

"Decepticons?" Ritchie asked confused.

"You mean the bad ones?" Ash reminded.

"That's right. We know almost all of these ones. Like Barricade." Wheeljack said looking at one Decepticon who appeared on the images.

"I can't believe those humans and their creatures were able to take down so many Decepticons." Sideswipe confessed.

"They must use pokemon able to mega evolve, that way they can use more strength and surprise them." Ritchie realized.

Next they saw a small army confronting a giant four legged robot, with a lot of weapons and parts of constructing vehicles with a big mouth before being shot down.

"This is too much. They even took down Devastator." Warpath said.

"I bet they recover the remains and take them to their base. Who knows why they want it." Jetfire deduced.

"The question is where their base is." Arcee said.

"I think I'm about to find it out. If only I could access to its location system…" Clemont began.

"You could connect to their main frame and tracked to its location." Ratchet finished.

"That's it."

"Woah, science is so amazing." Ash said amazed.

They continued working for minutes.

"Oh come on. How much will it take them to find out?" Bonnie asked bored.

"Dedenne."

"Don't ask it twice, sister. Because the future is now thanks to science." Clemont said as the moment they showed a map of the world.

"I can't believe you made it, well done Clemont. And I liked that motto." Ratchet said.

"It was nothing. Now let's see where their base of operations is located."

The map zoomed until it marked a place on some kind of giant island.

"( **What's that place?** )" Bumblebee asked, but all the children looked him confused.

"Bumblebee lost his voice's box in middle of the war. That's the way he communicates now." Elita explained.

"Oh, sorry for that, Bumblebee." Ash apologized.

"He asked what that place is." Hot Rod translated.

"Hold a second, that's Rustboro City." Ash recognized. "That is inside the Hoenn region."

"How do you know it?" Clemont asked.

"I've been in that region a long time ago. After Jotho, Hoenn was my destiny in my path to become a pokemon master."

"Their base must be inside one of the city's big structures." Jazz deduced observing the map.

"No way to get inside without a battle." Ironhide said.

"Well, what if you had some human and pokemon help?" Ash suggested.

"Huh? Ash, what are you talking about?" Ritchie asked confused.

"Those guys had been hunting the Autobots without their being able to express themselves. And who knows what they are planning to do with that technology; besides, those guys are after us too. And if we want that this issue ends, we have to get to the bottom of this matter." Ash explained.

"Pika."

"You're right, Ash. That's the only way to fix everything." Serena supported.

"In that case, I'm with you." Ritchie said.

"Me too." Clemont added.

"So than I!" Bonnie said cheered.

"Dedenne!"

"If we could reach to that region, do you think you could guide us to the city?" Orion asked.

"Maybe. But I believe there is another way to succeed. If we arrived to Petalburg City, I could get help from some friends that I made there. If they are there, I'm sure they will help us." Ash explained.

"Woah, you have certainly visited many places." Ritchie said.

"There is still one problem: how can we get there? Only three of us can actually fly and the rest of us only can travel to other region driving through the bottom of the ocean, and I'm not sure if the humans and pokemon can endure the pressure." Warpath pointed, making the children nervous.

"We can get on boat. We only need to go to New Tork city and get aboard a cruiser which goes to Hoenn." Serena said as she showed it with her navigator.

"Then all arranged. We only have to know when we will leave." Ash finished.

"Autobots, I swore before Zeta Prime's grave that I would never kill an innocent life form. But when we find out who is behind all this, he will pay for it with his life." Sentinel proclaimed.

"Till all are one." Orion pronounced.

"Now rest everyone, we'll depart tomorrow morning, when the sun raises." Sentinel proclaimed.

But no one realized a little detail. The drone's manipulation was caught by Team Alien center of operations. One of the workers saw this and ran to inform the leader, who was talking with other officer.

"Have you finished cleaning up those anomalies?" She said through a communication unit.

"Yes, my lady. All those corrupted veins had been eradicated. We've used energon to purify them. All trails of Team Flare's operations have been eliminated."

"Excellent. You have done a great job. Return to base."

"My lady. We have a problem." The worker said.

"What is it?" Misbelwy asked.

"We've detected one of our drones' signal being activate without authorization." He reported.

"What?!" She said in disbelief.

"We've located it in the Unova region, inside a desert area."

"That can only mean one thing. Those kids grabbed one of them, they have our technology!" Her brother shouted.

"Surely they are with Prime. Communicate with the professor's lab, we'll take this opportunity." Misbelwy ordered.

"Right away." A worker said.

They contacted with the professor.

"My lady. What do you wish?" The professor asked.

"Professor, you have now your chance to test the prototypes. Send them to a recognition mission to these coordinates." She instructed as she send him the drone's location.

"Immediately." He said before hang up. "Activate the prototypes. Tell the main control to start controlling them."

As the hangar opened, all the robots activated. They all had the eyes red. The ones which had flyer alt modes transformed and left first, while the ground units were transported by gunships. Meanwhile in the Unova region, everyone was still sleep, while some of the Autobots were watching. Ash was the first to wake up, and because the sun was almost rising, he decided to pack all his things before depart. When he finished, he decided to wait looking to the stars, but he wasn't the only one.

"They're beautiful, isn't it?" Orion asked.

"Yeah, they're wonderful." Ash answered.

"I've never seen the starry sky out of my world, but every time I looked it I saw how beautiful the universe which we inhabit is."

"Are you sad about how Cybertron is now?"

"Indeed. But I still have hope for its future. I have hope that one day, not only we'll finish this war, but we'll find the way to restore our home planet, and to bring peace to other worlds, like this. I'm sorry that you and your friends have been drawn into this mess."

"Don't worry; this is not the first hard situation that we have lived."

"Hum?"

"During my pokemon journey I encountered a lot of challenges, some ones very unbelievable. Actually, during our last adventure we got involved in a disaster that almost destroyed the world, but we managed to safe it."

That left Orion surprised. "Have you saved the world?"

"I've actually done it more than once. So I have become accustomed to these situations."

"You're a very brave human, Ash. Maybe the most special human that I have met during my presence in this world."

Then Sentinel approached them.

"It is time." He told them.

The entire group headed towards New Tork city in order to get a cruiser to reach to the Hoenn region. They arrived very soon to the city, but there was a problem: the city had a lot of cars blocking their way to the harbor.

"Great, just what we needed, a jam! With how much I hate them!" Sideswipe protested.

"This certainly will delay us." Arcee said.

"Unless we found an alternative we'll have to transport everyone by air." Jetfire said flying above them.

"And we still have enough with Warpath." Drift added.

"Hey! I'm not heavy!" Warpath protested while Sentinel was carrying him.

"There must be something we can do to pass through this mess." Clemont said.

But then, he remembered what kind of vehicle was Ratchet's alt mode.

"Ratchet, play the siren!" Clemont said.

"What? Why do you want me to do that?"

"Because you're an emergency vehicle." Clemont began.

"Right, and…"

"When ambulances need to arrive to the hospital urgently, they play the siren, forcing all the vehicles to let it pass."Clemont explained.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

Ratchet began to play the siren, which was noticed by Officer Jenny, who began to coordinate the cars in order to allow him to pass.

"I can't believe it worked." Ratchet said.

"Human rules, nothing special." Clemont corrected.

"Now we can continue to the harbor without any complications." Ash said.

"Autobots, roll out!" Sentinel ordered.

All the Autobots continued their way towards the harbor. Finally they arrived to the harbor.

"Well, we're here at last." Clemont said in relief.

"Now we need to split: I will go with Clemont to see what cruiser will take us to Hoenn and we will let you know immediately." Ash began.

"I will go to buy the tickets." Serena continued.

"And Bonnie and I will go to the loading port in order to help the Autobots to sneak aboard." Ritchie finished.

All the kids split to do their part of the plan. Meanwhile the Autobots approached the loading port, waiting for the kids to allow them to get aboard. Finally they saw the kids entering the room.

"Look, there they are." Bonnie pointed.

"Good, now we need to distract the guard so he could not see them." Ritchie said.

"I have an idea. Ready Dedenne?" She asked to the pokemon.

"Dedenne." He nodded.

The little pokemon ran inside the room while Bonnie went towards the guard.

"Sir, please help me. My pokemon is trapped down that table and I can't reach him. Help me to save him." She said with a sad face.

While Bonnie went with the guard, Ritchie gave the signal to the Autobots that they could enter the cruiser. After a few minutes, Bonnie returned with Dedenne, but fortunately all the Autobots were now inside the boat.

"They made it?"

"Yes, they're inside right now. Good job, Bonnie."

"Ritchie, Bonnie!" Ash shouted from the exit. "Serena has the tickets, and our ship is about to leave. It's time to get aboard."

"Oh yeah. Hoenn region, here we come!" Bonnie said excited.

The group managed to get aboard the ship on time. While they and most of the Autobots were aboard the ship, Sentinel, Jetfire, Drift and Warpath followed the ship by air. Meanwhile, inside the Desert Resort, the gunships deployed the ground prototypes, which joined the aerial ones towards the place where the Autobots and the children met. Suddenly, when they had almost reached the area, something happened inside Galvatron: on the terminal appeared a strange robotic symbol, but it was different from the Autobots. That was noticed in Team Alien's base.

"Sir, something is wrong. We have lost contact with Galvatron. It seems that it has entered inside a sandstorm." One of the prototypes controllers said.

"Try to recover the link." The officer ordered.

But there was no sandstorm, the weather was fine. Once he arrived, Galvatron, which alt mode was a 2014 Freightliner Argosy cab-over truck, changed to his robot form. Then he turned to the other prototypes, raised his hand and sent some kind of electromagnetic wave. That caused the other prototypes to shown the same robotic symbol on their screens.

"Sir, now we lost contact with all of them!" The controller reported in the headquarters.

As they approached him, Galvatron smiled sinisterly.

"Arise, my new Decepticons!" Galvatron proclaimed triumphant.

Soundblaster, who alt mode was a MQ-9 Reaper, transformed first, followed by Xiaxus, who was a mix of helicopter and jet. The next one was Stinger, who vehicle form was a 2013 Pagani Huayra, transformed the same as Roadkill, which alt form was an advanced motorcycle. Shockblast landed first, still in his form of futurist flying tank, before he turned to his robot form. Host went underground, and next he came out in his alt mode, which looked like some kind of flying scorpion with spider legs, and he transformed next to Shockblast. Spacestream was still being an F-15 Eagle before she transformed. The last one was Darkscream, who alt mode was an F-35 jet, which transformed almost landing.

"Ugh, my head is spinning. But… why do not I recognize my own body?!" Darkscream asked in disbelief.

"It seems after our alleged deaths, our minds were contained inside the remains of our bodies, which were conserved. And because of what those humans have done when reconfigured our systems caused the resuscitation of our minds." Shockblast deduced.

"Exactly, and I have awakened your minds from the stasis." Galvatron said.

"It can be said that we have been indirectly given a second chance." Xiaxus said.

"Wait! I would swear I do not know you at all, but your voice sounds familiar to me. It is you, Straxus?"

"Of course, old friend. As I recognize you too, Starscream." Xiaxus answered as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"But I believed that you perished long ago on Polihex." Darkscream remembered.

"That's truth. But it seems that some of my loyal soldiers decided to take my body with them when all our forces joined the exodus. And it seems I caught this planet's inhabitant's attention. You could say that I have awakened inside this new body, as all of us." Xiaxus explained.

"Well, then it will take me a while to get used to my new form." Darkscream said checking his parts.

"I think you look awesome." Spacestream said.

"Oh, thanks. You look great too, hum?"

"Spacestream."

"Not bad for a flyer. Especially a female."

"Well, that's the designation our creators gave me." She said a little embarrassed.

"Maybe those humans have created us, but now, thanks to our lord and master, we're truly alive again." Xiaxus added.

"How can we be alive?" Host asked in disbelief with an insect-like voice.

"Thanked lord Megatron, he's the one who has given you your sparks." Shockblast answered.

"It's now Galvatron, Shockblast." He corrected approaching his head to him. "I managed to keep my spark safe as well as yours, Shockwave, Soundwave, Straxus and Starscream. And now, thanks to those pathetic humans called Team Alien, we are now more powerful than before, like if we had evolved."

"Galvatron superior, humans and pokemon inferior." Soundblaster said with a robotic voice through his mask.

"First of all, lets welcome our new Decepticon comrades: Roadkill, our new exterminator and light scout; Spacestream, our new infiltrator; and our new scout, Stinger." Galvatron introduced.

"I'm at your service, lord Galvatron. By giving me life, my spark belongs to you." Stinger said as he bowed, making Galvatron to smile.

"And this is Host. It seems he's our new alpha Insecticon." Shockblast finished.

"What? What did you call me?!" Host said a little upset.

"It is the cybertronian species to which you belong. I recognize it by your body parts and your genetic print." Shockblast observed.

"And what exactly means to be a Decepticon?" Roadkill asked interested.

"We Decepticons fight for glory and supremacy, so we spread our influence through the universe, eliminating anyone who crossed in our path and conquering anything we want." Galvatron explained.

"Hum, I think I'm gonna like that life." Roadkill said to herself.

"I like the sound of that. You can count me in if you allow me to interact with the local inhabitants and play with them." Host told as he grabbed a big rock and threw it towards a group of Sandile and Krokorok, making them run while he laughed maniacally.

"So, what's the plan, lord Galvatron?" Xiaxus asked.

"Those humans believe they control us, but they have no idea what is going to happen. Once they obtain the seed from that treacherous bounty hunter Lockdown, we'll claim it as its rightful owners. From what I know, Prime is the key." Galvatron told.

"How unfortunately that they didn't want him destroyed like they did with a lot of our forces." Darkscream cursed.

"The seed? What is that?" Roadkill asked.

"If I remember correctly, the seed is an invention of that ancient race that visited us before the Great War, which can turn any material into pure cybertronian cybermatter." Shockblast explained.

"So we can use it to create a big army to strike back." Spacestream suggested.

"Or use it to try to revitalize Cybertron." Xiaxus suggested too.

"Exactly." Galvatron said.

"But my liege, what happen with the Autobots?" Darkscream pointed.

"Easy, Darkscream. They will not be aware of our presence until it is too late. For the time being, we will make the humans to continue to believe that we're still under their control." Galvatron decided.

"Affirmative." Soundblaster said.

"Yes, lord Galvatron." Darkscream repeated.

"And when the time arrives we'll show them what the real power is. We'll recover what is ours and we'll claim this planet as ours!" Galvatron proclaimed. "Decepticons, mobilize!"

With all said, they transformed to their alt modes and drove back to where they had arrived. They also allowed to be located by Team Alien.

"Sir, we've recovered their signals. They have reported negative during the recognition, they have found no signs of the target or the drone." One of the workers reported.

"Okay, I will report to Misbelwy. Take them back to base." The officer instructed.

The gunships recovered the ground units and returned with all the prototypes back to their headquarters, without knowing what Galvatron had in mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Infiltration at Hoenn.**

As the trip was very long, the group decided to do something to hang out. So Ash and Ritchie decided to have a pokemon battle on a battlefield between their Pikachu. In the end, they ended in a draw.

"I had no idea that you had improved a lot." Ritchie admitted.

"You have also become stronger." Ash said. "Let's go with the others, they are on the deck."

Now the entire group was looking the sea. They also had their things packed because it would only take them a couple of hours to arrive to Hoenn. But someone was looking to another.

"He's a very special friend, no?" Someone called.

Serena turned to see Elita One watching from the ship's cargo hold in her vehicle mode. "Oh, yes. Ash is a very good friend."

"Jaja, I'm not talking about a simple friend, but a very special one." She said.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Trust me; I know what you are feeling." Elita One explained.

That put Serena nervous.

"But don't worry, I will not tell anything. Is up to you to express what you feel. Of course, if you need to talk about it…"

"Oh no. I'm fine. That's okay." Serena answered faster before she left.

"What's going on, commander?"

"That girl of that group of young brave humans, do you know her, Arcee?

"Yes. Her name's Serena. She is a fine girl, I admit it. Why? Something happens?"

"She is going through the same phase I went through when I meet Orion the first time."

"She's holding something inside her?"

"Her true feelings."

"Orion, this is Jetfire. We're arriving to Hoenn, so Sentinel said that everyone must be ready."

"Understood. Clemont, do you read me?"

Clemont was surprised to hear Orion's voice coming from his backpack. "Orion, why can I hear you from my backpack?"

"I asked Ratchet to make some modifications to your equipment while you slept, including a com-link unit. He'll be telling by the way."

"Woah, impressive." Bonnie said surprised.

"What is it, Orion?" Ash asked.

"We will arrive to Hoenn very soon, so everyone must be ready."

"Okay. We'll meet with you when we get off the ship."

Finally, the ship arrived to Littleroot Town, in the Hoenn region. Then when the Autobots get off the ship, they reunited with the children and went driving through the forest. During the elapsed time, the group had decided to travel with some Autobots with whom they began to sympathize: Ash was inside Hot Rod; Serena began to travel aboard Arcee even although it was difficult to her to ride on a motorcycle; Ritchie decided to go with Sideswipe; and Clemont went with Ratchet, alongside Bonnie.

"Where exactly are we going?" Hot Rod asked.

"We're heading to Petalburg City. That's where my friends live." Ash answered.

"Can we trust them?" Warpath asked.

"Of course. They're good friends. I'm sure they can also keep your secret, if they're currently at home." Ash explained.

"What do you mean with that, Ash?" Bonnie asked.

"The last time I saw them we went by different ways, travelling by their own paths. Right now I'm not sure if they're back." Ash told.

"Pika."

"Then what will we do if they are not?"

"We'll cross that path when it arrives, Ironhide. Right now, that's our best choice to know where our enemies are."

"Thanks, Orion."

"You see, Ash? Orion is the best guy around here. After Prime, of course." Hot Rod told to him.

"Guys, according to this we're nearly at Petalburg City." Serena reported looking her navigator.

Immediately, they reached a hill where they could see the city. The children got out of the Autobots before they transformed.

"Here it is. Nothing has changed." Ash observed.

"So, now what?" Wheeljack asked impatiently.

"We need a safe place to hide and prepare our incursion on Team Alien's hideouts. But first we need to know exactly where it is located." Sentinel instructed.

"If we find my friends, maybe they will know where it is exactly." Ash told.

"At the moment, we know that it is hidden inside Rustboro City, which is next to here." Clemont reminded.

"Fine then. We'll secure the perimeter around the area while you look for your friends and a proper place to meet. Autobots, move out!" Sentinel ordered.

"Good luck to all of you." Orion said before he transformed and left with all the Autobots.

"Well Ash, do you remember where your friends live?" Ritchie asked.

"Of course."

After a couple of minutes, they arrived to the Petalburg gym.

"Here it is."

"Are you sure, Ash?" Bonnie asked a still confused.

"This is the local pokemon gym. Are you sure your friends live around here?" Clemont asked.

"Actually they live here, giving the fact that my friends' father is the gym leader." Ash explained.

"Really?" Everyone said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I still remember when we battled here, right buddy?"

"Pikachu."

"Now let's see if they're at home."

Just before Ash and Pikachu could enter the gym, a shadow came out, making them fall from the stairs. But fortunately something grabbed them before they could get hurt. Then they saw what it was.

"Woah. Is a Blaziken!" Bonnie said amazed.

"Wait! If there is a Blaziken that means that…" Ash began.

"Blaziken, why did you go out?" A young voice came from the gym.

Suddenly, a kid around 7 years old with black short hair who was wearing a green shirt, pants, shoes and glasses came out. He looked around until he smiled when he saw Ash.

"I can't believe it! Sister, come out quickly, you need to see this! It's him, he's here!" The kid said while he ran to hug Ash.

"Hi there Max. I'm glad to see you again too." Ash said returning the hug.

"I can't believe you're here. And so you too, Pikachu." Max said hugging Pikachu.

"Pika, pika."

"Max, what's going on? Were not you going to follow Blaziken and catch him? And what's all the fuss about?" A female voice came from the gym.

"Sister, come out here! There is a surprise!"

Another person came out from the gym: a young girl with brown hair who was wearing a red and black shirt, white and black shorts, yellow and black shoes and a red and white hanky on her head ( **May's appearance on Pokemon Omega Ruby and Pokemon Alpha Sapphire.** )

"Ah! What a surprise, It's Ash! You're here!" She yelled amazed.

"Glad to see you again, May." Ash said before he hugged her.

"I never imagined that I would see you again." She said as she hugged him too.

"I must assume that these are your friends." Ritchie said.

"Oh right, sorry for get excited. Guys, these are my friends of the Hoenn region: May is a pokemon coordinator, a trainer who participates in the pokemon contests. And he's her young brother Max, he's not old enough to be a trainer, but instead he knows a lot of pokemon. I met them when I was traveling through this region." Ash explained.

"So, this Blaziken is your pokemon?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. Actually, Blaziken was the first pokemon I had when I started travelling with Ash. I must assume that you are Ash friends too."

"You're right May. This is Ritchie and his Pikachu Sparky, he's from the Kanto region too. And these are friends that I met in the Kalos region, which is where I finished competing in the league."

"You have been in the Kalos region? I heard about that region, but I never imagined that you went there." Max said.

"These are Bonnie and his older brother Clemont. Clemont is the leader of the Lumiose gym." Ash explained.

"Woah. You're really a gym leader?" May asked surprised.

"Yeah. I'm an expert in electric-type pokemon. But I'm also an inventor." Clemont told a little embarrassed.

"And this is Serena. We met in professor Oak's summer camp when we were little." Ash continued.

"Hi there. I never imagined that Ash had a lot of friends." Serena said.

"Thanks. And by the way, I like your hat." May added.

"Serena is a pokemon performer too." Ash continued.

"Really?! I heard about that, it is the main event of the Kalos region. I can't believe that I'm meeting one right now." May said.

"She even managed to face the actual Kalos queen." Ash finished.

"Hehe, thanks a lot Ash." Serena said a little red.

"Woah, I never saw this kind of pokemon." Max said looking to Dedenne.

"This is my friend Dedenne, it's an electric and fairy-type pokemon." Bonnie explained.

"Dedenne."

"I heard about that new type of pokemon. I want to see what new pokemon you guys have." Max said.

"All in good time, little brother. First of all, what are you doing here, Ash?" May asked.

"Have you come back to compete in the next league?" Max suggested interested.

"No, it's not about that." Ash answered. "Guys, do you know of any nearby place where there is no one?"

"Well, there is an abandoned factory deep inside the forest." Max answered.

"But why do you want to know that?" May asked.

"You see, we got into an incredible thing." Ritchie said.

"If you want to know it, you must keep it in secret." Serena added.

"Of course." Max said.

"You can count on us." May followed.

"Then show us where this factory is." Ash said.

"Just follow us." May instructed.

"Guys, we have found Ash's friends. Besides, we've located a safe place for meeting." Clemont reported by the com-link.

After walking some minutes through the forest, the group reached to the abandoned factory. Its inside was surely a mess, but at least it was a safe place.

"Well, at least is big enough." Clemont observed.

"Big enough? For what?" May asked. "Can you tell us about that secret?"

"When you see it, you will get a surprise." Bonnie said.

"Meanwhile, can you show us what new pokemon have you found in your journey through the Kalos region?"

"Of course, Max. Check this out, alongside Pikachu is my strongest pokemon. Greninja, come out!" Ash said pulling out Greninja's poke ball.

"Greninja."

"Woah. I've never seen a pokemon like this, it's awesome." Max said seeing Greninja.

"And he even has a special ability, but it only happens when Ash and Greninja are bounded." Serena added.

"Really? I never heard such a thing." Ritchie added.

"Look, they're already here." Clemont pointed outside the factory.

Immediately, Bumblebee entered the factory in his vehicle form.

"What is that car doing here?" May asked.

"It's not a simple car." Bonnie said.

"Hum? What do you mean?" Max asked.

"( **Who are these kids? Have you told them about us?** )" Bee asked.

"Hum? Who said that, and what it means about us?" Max asked.

"Don't worry Bee. Max and May are my friends, they are also trustworthy." Ash told him.

"Bee? Who is Bee?" May asked.

"Guys, meet Bumblebee." Bonnie introduced.

Immediately, Bumblebee changed to his robot form, leaving in shock to both siblings.

"That car just became a robot?" May said with her mouth opened.

"This is our secret. You see, this is a sentient living robotic being from outer space. We're helping them to evade being hunted by some bad people." Ash explained.

"Bumblebee is only one of the few robots we've met. The others will arrive soon, right Bee?" Serena asked.

"( **Of course. They're finishing the scouting.** )" Bee answered.

Then Warpath came into the factory too.

"Bee, the next time you challenge me to a race, try to not play dirty…" He said until he saw the new humans. "Scrap."

"( **Don't worry, Warpath. They're Ash friends. I'm sure they can help us too.** )" Bee told him.

"Of course we will help you. Just tell us what you need." Max said, leaving the Autobots without word.

"Hold a second. Did you just understand what Bee said?" Warpath asked in disbelief.

"Hum, yes. Why?"

"( **Finally! A human who can understand me!** )" Bumblebee said amazed before he took Max with his hand. "( **What's your name?** )"

"I'm Max."

"( **Glad to meet you, Max. I'm Bumblebee, but you can call me Bee.** )"

"Jeje, good name."

"And who are you?" May asked.

"I'm Warpath, Autobot tank. My specially is to blow anything in pieces. And you?"

"I'm May, I'm Max elder sister."

"Are you a pokemon trainer too?" Warpath asked interested.

"Well, I'm actually a pokemon coordinator. I practice for pokemon contests." May explained.

"Hum?"

"Pokemon contest are a special kind of pokemon exhibition which shows the beauty of the pokemon battle. But they are also new ways to battle." May explained.

"Hum, interesting. So you know ways to combat too, huh?" Warpath asked.

"Not that way, Warpath." Serena said, knowing what Warpath was thinking.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"It is better that we explain it to you better when the rest of the team arrives." Ash proclaimed.

When the afternoon came, all the Autobots met inside the factory and told everything about the cybertronian war to Max and May.

"I can't believe it. An advanced species which has been in war during millions of years." May said surprised.

"So, have you been hidden from us by a group of bad people who are hunting you? Guys like Team Rocket?" Max repeated.

"That's right, but these are more dangerous. It seems that they are called Team Alien." Elita answered.

"We thank you for providing us with this refuge." Orion thanked.

"You're welcome. Any friends of Ash are our friends too." May answered.

"So, why did you come to Hoenn?" Max asked.

"We believe that those guys base is located somewhere inside a building of Rustboro City." Ritchie said.

"We managed to track them here, but we still need to confirm where exactly they are." Clemont added.

"Now that you mention it, it heard about a curious building that I once saw there. They said it's a robotic company, but no one knows really what they do inside." May explained.

"Can you identify that building?" Drift asked.

"Yes, I saw it a couple of times." She answered.

"Great. So what's our next step, Sentinel?" Ash asked.

"We need to check what security measures they have so one of you can sneak inside and discover their activities." Prime explained.

"I can do that first thing without risk."

"Do you have an idea, Clemont?" Ratchet asked.

"I can guide the drone so we can discover their security measures without rising suspicious." Clemont explained.

"And by using the video system we can made a copy of their security keys so you can get inside." Ratchet continued.

"And then we'll get the party started!" Wheeljack added.

"You said it, Jacky!" Jazz said, hitting both chests the two of them.

"Tomorrow we'll continue with the plan. Now we need to rest." Sentinel proclaimed.

"We can help you too?" Max asked.

"All help is welcome." Orion answered.

"Thanks a lot. And now talking about party, why do not we have some fun?" Max suggested.

"Yey, you said it Max! You guys have been stressed for a long time. So maybe a little party could cheer you up." Bonnie followed.

"Jaja, now you're speaking my language." Jazz said.

"Sorry Max, but we can't have a party right now. It's too late." May objected.

"That goes for you too, Bonnie. You are younger, so you need to rest more." Clemont added.

"Not this time, because we have good friends who need to rest of their problems too." Bonnie said.

"Bee, play some music!" Max said.

"( **Right away!** )" Bee nodded as he turned on his radio.

Immediately music began to sound by the entire factory. Max, Bee, Bonnie, Jazz, Ritchie and Sideswipe began to dance and have fun while the rest simply watched, laughed or hummed.

"I have to admit it; these children are full of surprises. You wanna try, Arcee?"

"Oh no, Hot Rod. Sincerely I prefer lobbing than these ridiculous dances." She answered.

But of course, not all were happy.

"Uf, the same thing always happens when she didn't want to do what I think is best for her." Clemont said in defeat.

"Welcome to my world. Problems with younger sibling?" May asked him.

"You beat. It is more difficult to care of them when they are younger than you." Clemont added.

"Yeah. We went through that with Bumblebee." Elita said.

Meanwhile, inside Team Alien's headquarters, Misbelwy and her brother were visiting one of the labs, but right inside they were holding someone: a human size orange robot with wheels instead of legs and a giant red, grey and yellow robot with a body which resembled a satellite.

"How are things going today? I've heard that productivity has slowed down." She told them.

"That's exactly what I was going to tell you. Miss, from now you can go to the…"

"Easy, Fixit. What my partner means is that this is over. You have been holding us here, in conditions of slavery, doing things that we consider immoral. So we're not going to continue working for you, even if you menace with eliminating our sparks." The big robot said with a robotic voice.

"Yours are just words, Blaster. It may be easier for you to cooperate when your life is not at stake." Misbelwy said as she pressed a button.

Suddenly, the walls opened, showing inside of a secret room another robot chained: it was bigger than Fixit, but not taller than Blaster, was green and with female appearance. She seemed to be hurt.

"Moonracer!" Blaster recognized.

"Sweet Solus Prime! What have you done to her?!" Fixit asked furious.

"Nothing bad, yet. I just need you to continue with your work, or…"

Before she could finish her sentence, some lightning rays began to torture Moonracer, making her scream. After a couple of seconds the system stopped. The two Autobots looked her in anger, knowing that they couldn't do anything by now. Meanwhile, outside the base, a little object was flying above Rustboro City. It was the drone Clemont stole from Team Alien. He was controlling it, so it was heading towards the building May pointed. When it was above the main entrance, it began to scanning one of the identification cards from the workers.

"That's it, Clemont. Now we can create duplicates in order to allow you to sneak inside." Ratchet explained.

"Bee and I will get down to business." Hot Rod said.

"According to what May has described, there is only one possible entrance to get inside." Ironhide analyzed.

"Then our best chance at getting in is that back classified research entrance." Sentinel said.

"Clemont and I can get inside with Bee." Ash offered.

"And I can still use the drone's video system to show you what we find inside." Clemont added.

"And we'll wait with Bee in case you need help." Serena said, as May nodded.

"Once we know exactly what are they doing inside, we'll intervene to obtain evidence that we can show to the authorities." Orion continued.

"And we'll assault then with all we got. Yeah!" Warpath shouted as he broke some of Ratchet's tools. "Oops."

"Warpath, I needed that!" Ratchet yelled.

"Jaja, a classic." Sideswipe laughed.

Ratchet's reaction made laugh all the children, except one.

"That's not funny, for you to know." Clemont objected.

"Huh? Why?" Ritchie asked.

"Because there is no greater concern for a scientist than to lose his instruments. They are necessary for him to make his job fine." Clemont explained with a serious face.

"Finally! A human who understands my point of view!" Ratchet exclaimed happy.

"Thanks Ratchet. I'm glad that there is another scientist who can understand how I feel during my soft times." Clemont said while he worked with his backpack.

Then Clemont's backpack began to shake and smoke began to come out.

"Oh oh. I know what that means." Ash noticed.

"Everyone, take cover!" Serena yelled.

The Autobots covered the humans, except Clemont and May who were too close when it exploded.

"Uf, what happened?" Arcee asked.

"Clemont's inventions tend to explode after a while using them." Bonnie explained.

"So that's what he means with soft times." Ratchet observed.

"Why?" Clemont said a little embarrassed.

But someone laughed a little.

"May, what's so funny?" Max asked.

"Only the way he looks right now, with that funny afro hair. But don't take it bad, Clemont. I think is great that despite all those little incidents, you're still making what you like."

"Oh. Well, thanks May." Clemont said a little red.

"Okay then, let's get started." Elita said.

Now the entire group was heading towards Team Alien's base driving on Bumblebee. Once they passed the entrance, they went inside a garage. There was nothing inside, except a model of Stinger and his vehicle form.

"Who's that robot? Do you know it?" Ritchie asked to Bee while they got out of him.

"( **I have not seen him in my life.** )" Bumblebee answered.

"Bee says that he has never seen that robot." Max translated.

"Uf, at least we know it is not a Decepticon." Serena said relieved.

"Okay. Clemont and I will explore the lab in order to get proofs of their real activities." Ash explained.

"The girls and I will hide so nobody can find us." Ritchie said.

"And what about us?" Max asked.

"Bonnie and you will remain here with Bumblebee. Sorry little brother, but you're younger than us, and we don't want you to be in danger." May explained.

"Aaahhh." The two little children groaned upset.

"Guys, good luck. And be careful." Ash said.

"You too." Serena said.

The group split, leaving Max and Bonnie alone with Bee. Then a message started to play on the room's screens.

"This is one of our master pieces. Our scout unit, Stinger. Based on that yellow of the good ones, but better in every sense." It said.

"( **What in the world?!** )" Bee yelled upset.

"Bee, wait!" The children said.

He changed to his robot form and looked directly to Stinger's model.

"( **Do you really believe that you're better than me, you simple shiny metal statue?!** )" He said grabbing the model by the neck.

"Come on Bee, you cannot be angry for that. I mean, look to you: you're a giant living robot, one which have feelings and thoughts and know what's right and wrong. That's only one created by them, like any ordinary robot, but the fact that it looks like you does not make it special." Max explained.

"( **You're right, Max.** )" Bee said relieved.

"Of course. He is not even alive; it is just a simple metal toy." Max continued.

"( **He cannot even stand, it's ridiculous.** )" Bee said as he kicked it, making it fall as Max laughed. "( **Thanks a lot Max, you have made me feel better.** )"

"That's what friends do." He answered.

"Hey guys, come to see this!" Bonnie called from the exit.

"What is it, Bonnie?" Max asked when they arrived.

"Look what I found."

They saw outside a window an Urbana 500 parked on the opposite sidewalk.

"That could suits you well, Bee." Bonnie said.

"( **You got it.** )" Bee answered before he scanned the new car and acquired his form. Next he transformed. "( **Do you want to test my new vehicle form?** )"

"What did he say?" Bonnie asked.

"He wants us to ride with him in his new form." Max translated.

"Oh yeah. Let's go."

They three of them drove around the garage before getting out. But when they were gone, the vehicle next to the model was transformed, revealing to be the real Stinger.

"We'll see who the best is, I promise. And when that time comes, I will show you what I'm capable of. You and your small friend, Bumblebee." Stinger cursed.

Just before someone was about to enter the garage, Stinger returned to his vehicle mode. Meanwhile, Ash and Clemont managed to enter the main lab, where they saw a lot of scientist working with cybertronians parts.

"Woah, look to this place." Ash observed.

"This must be where they dragged in the parts of all the Decepticons they take down, to melt them and collect their base components." Clemont deduced. "Guys, can you see it?"

"Yes, we got a clear view of that place." Sideswipe said through the com-link.

"By the Allspark, what they have done?" Ratchet said in disbelief.

"Wait! Hold right there!"

"What is it, Jetfire?" Ash asked.

"Turn left; I think I've seen something."

Jetfire guided Ash and Clemont until they stepped in front of a robotic face.

"I can't believe it, that's not a Decepticon. That's Trailbreaker!" Elita recognized.

"Who?" Ash and Clemont asked in union.

That made Orion to change to his robot form and hit the factory's wall in anger. "They slaughtered an Autobot! I'm gonna tear them apart!"

"Autobots, this is enough! Let's roll!" Sentinel ordered.

"Finally, let's get them!" Ironhide yelled.

All the Autobots began to head directly to Rustboro City as fast as they could.

"What was that for?" Clemont asked.

"It seems that they are heading right here. We better meet with them." Ash decided.

But unfortunately, someone detected something out of place and went right to report to his boss.

"What is going on?" The masked leader asked.

"We've detected something strange. Our scanners have registered two same codes two times in a row." The worker reported.

"That means that we have an intruder. Advise security to remain alert." He instructed as he left to search by himself.

Ash and Clemont were almost at the exit, when suddenly…

"Hey, you there! Stop!"

"Oh no, that's the same guy who tried to catch us." Clemont recognized.

"Run, Clemont!" Ash said as he began to run.

A couple of security guards and their Houndoom tried to block their way, but Pikachu managed to take them down with Quick Attack. But before they went outside they were tackled by Mega-Houndoom, so they were captured by the security forces. Now they were being transported on the elevator.

"Industrial espionage. That's a very serious crime, kids." The masked man told them.

They arrived to the reunion room, where there was only Misbelwy, waiting for them. Once they sit, there were only two of them alongside Pikachu, who was trapped by some electric chains, Misbelwy and two guards.

"So, at last I have the honor of meeting in person the young one who helped to save the Kalos region from the disaster which Team Flare caused. Ash Ketchum, I never imagine that you manage to reach here, to my own center of operations." She said.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Of course, where are my modals? I'm Misbelwy, leader of this revolutionary and fine company which I called Team Alien."

"Can I ask how you have advanced so far as to reach this technological level?"

"Clemont!" Ash yelled to him.

"Sorry, it is my curiosity as inventor." Clemont apologized.

"Glad that you ask me. You see, we have been observing what was happening in the world, in order to learn about humankind's mistakes and try to create a better world." Misbelwy explained.

"So, you are like Team Flare." Ash deduced.

"Don't get wrong, my dear pokemon master. We are not as deluded as the other teams were: Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, and Team Flare of course. But also we managed to recover all what they left behind. That's the key of our success." She explained.

"Including your knowledge about cybertronian technology."Clemont added.

"The reason why you are hunting them." Ash pointed.

"Don't misunderstand me, handsome. I'm not chasing them for pleasure; I just want to protect our world. I know why they came here, and what they are capable of, that's why I want to stop them. But I can't do it all by myself." She said as she approaches Ash. "I have seen your potential, Ash. Imagine what we could achieve, the world which we could create together. With my help you could get what you want, and even more." She said with a seductive look.

"What about to what happened before? When you tried to hurt my friends?! I will never help someone like you." Ash responded very mad.

That made Misbelwy sigh. "So it's going to be by the hard way. I will not ask you one more time. Where is Sentinel Prime?"

Meanwhile, as they evaded the guards, Ritchie, Serena and May reached inside one of the most classified areas. They managed to get inside, exactly where Blaster was.

"Look, that must be an Autobot they have prisoner." Ritchie noticed.

"Oh no, we have to free him." Serena said as she approached him. "Hey, are you okay?"

Blaster turned towards her. "What do you think?"

"Are you an Autobot?" May asked.

"Indeed, it isn't obvious if I'm locked here?" Blaster answered with a mad tone.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of there." Ritchie said.

"And why should I believe you?" He said.

"Because we're allies, we are with the Autobots." Serena answered.

"Why do you care? You're only kids. What can you do?" He said.

"I swear our intentions are honest. Tell us how we can free you." Ritchie repeated.

"Then prove it. My cell is regulated by two cables connected to the main frame. If you can overload it, the resistance of the cell will fall. So don't bother yourselves; that does not interest children." He answered mad again as he turned.

"Wait and see." Ritchie said as he approached to a table. "We can use this battery to overload one of the cables."

"And what do we do with the other?" May asked.

"Leave it to us." He answered as he handed the battery to them.

May and Serena went next to the first cable as Ritchie and Sparky situated next the other.

"Ready?" Ritchie asked.

"Yes!" Serena said.

"Sparky, use Thunder Shock!"

"Pika!"

Sparky began to canalize electricity to the cable as the girls inserted the battery in the other. That began to overload the system, what sounded the alarms. A couple of guards went to the room to see what was happening.

"Blaziken, do not let them get in!" May said as she pulled out Blaziken's poke ball.

The pokemon managed to keep them out enough time, because then the cables began to destabilize, which caused Blaster's cell to shake. Next the cables exploded, making a lot of smoke in the room. The guards managed to enter and saw the children and their pokemon on the floor. But then they saw someone big breaking the cell and rising above them.

"Cover your ears." Blaster told them.

"Why?" Ritchie asked.

"Because here it is going to make a lot of noise."

Blaster activated some circles on his arms, which generated strong sound waves which caused pain to the guards, allowing the Autobot to knock them out.

"Follow me; we have to adjust a pending account." Blaster said as he walked out of the room.

Right down the corridor, a couple of armed sentinel robots advanced towards them.

"It looks like we're going to have to fight." May declared.

"You have done enough, leave it to me. Sundor, Dial, Rossana, deploy. Teach those machines a good fight!" Blaster instructed.

Three robots, smaller than Blaster came from him. The first looked like a bird, the second looked like a dinosaur and the third seemed like a girl. They managed to destroy the sentinel robots very easy before they continued down the hall. Blaster and the kids follow them. Right in that moment, Hot Rod and Drift reached to the building and got inside it. Drift changed to his helicopter form while Hot Rod grabbed him while they ascended. They reached to the highest floor, where Ash and Clemont were with Misbelwy. While they noticed an explosion, Hot Rod kicked the glass, breaking it and making a distraction which the kids took advantage.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash instructed.

"Pikachu!"

The electricity took down the guards and their leader.

"Come on, kids. We're getting out of here!" Hot Rod said grabbing them.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because the party is about to begin." Hot Rod answered.

In the main entrance, Bee prepared himself to the other Autobots's arrival. But that made him lose sight of Max and Bonnie. Speaking about them, they were in another restricted area.

"Hurry, this way!" Max said as he went inside a ventilation duct.

He and Bonnie hid inside when they heard people coming their way. They continued to the other side, reaching to a technological room where there was Moonracer, still chained.

Oh, poor pretty bot." Bonnie said sad to see her.

"It must be another Autobot. Now I see how vile this people are." Max said.

"We need to set her free. But how?" Bonnie asked.

Max inspected the room until an idea came to his mind. "I think I know how. Tell Dedenne to use his electric attacks on this terminal. I'm sure that's the one which controls the chains."

"Okay Dedenne, use Nuzzle!" Bonnie instructed.

Dedenne sent the electricity directly to the terminal's main entrance, causing it to malfunction. Some seconds later, it turned off, deactivating the cuffs and letting her on the floor.

"What…what happened?" Moonracer asked while she recovered.

"You have been imprisoned here for a long time, and we have set you free. Don't worry, we are not like the ones who tortured you, we are with Sentinel Prime." Bonnie explained.

"Ah. Thanks, thank you so much. You are too brave to be so young." Moonracer said as she took Bonnie on her hand.

"It was nothing. I'm Bonnie."

"My name is Max."

"Glad to meet you, you're so cute. I'm Moonracer, but you can call me Moon. Now let's go outside."

They ran directly to where the noise came from. In that moment, the remaining Autobots arrived and entered the building by force. They made their way to the lab's entrance where they meet with the others.

"Max, Bonnie. Did I not tell you to stay with Bee?" May said a little upset.

"Don't worry sister, we're fine. Besides, we have rescued an Autobot they had prisoner." Max told.

"Woah, we too." Ritchie said as Blaster came behind them.

"Moon, how do you feel?" Blaster asked worried.

"Much better, thanks to this two little fellas." She said pointing to Max and Bonnie.

"Perhaps I had the wrong idea about humans. Maybe there could be good ones after all." Blaster apologized.

"It's okay. But what are we doing here?" Ash asked.

"We're waiting for the rest." Drift answered.

Then the other Autobots arrived.

"Prime! Orion Pax, I'm glad to see all of you again." Blaster said happy.

"Thanks the Allspark that you made it." Ratchet said shaking his hand.

"Where have you been all this time, Blaster?" Jetfire asked.

"I was captured, and forced to work for this criminal scum all this time. I have no choice since they were using Moonracer as hostage." Blaster explained.

"Moon! Are you alright?!" Arcee asked worried.

"Indeed, partner. Ready to get back to the action, commander." She said activating her weapons.

"Okay then. Let's give them a lesson!" Elita said before she blew up the lab's door.

"Let's help too!" Ash suggested.

"Yes!" Everyone said.

Everyone entered the lab and started to make a mess.

"All right everyone, remain silent and get out immediately!" Jazz said firing at the ceiling.

"Science fair's over, meatbags!" Ironhide yelled.

"Destroy the lab, destroy it all!" Sentinel ordered.

The Autobots fired all their weapons to everywhere. This, combined with the kids' assistance and their pokemon's attacks, was transforming the entire lab into ruins.

"Guys, it's me. Break me out of this ridiculous box!" Fixit yelled inside his cell.

Fortunately, Ash and Ritchie saw him.

"Stay back!" Ash advised. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Sparky, use Volt Tackle!"

The two Pikachu's combined effort managed to break the Minibot's cell, setting him free.

"Uf, thanks a lot." Fixit thanked.

"You are smaller than the others. Why?" Ash observed.

"That's because I'm a Minibot, I'm Fixit. And right now you are undoubtedly my friends."

"Then come to fight with us." Ash suggested.

"There is a problem: I don't have my systems at full capacity." Fixit reminded.

"I will handle that." Blaster said approaching him.

Blaster inserted a tentacle which came from him inside Fixit. After a couple of seconds, he managed to change his hands into cannons, so he joined the fight with the humans.

"No! Hey, what are you doing?! Stop! That's company property!" The professor said running into the scene.

"They're not your property! They were our brothers!" Sentinel declared.

"Now you're not so hard since I'm aiming at you!" Moonracer said.

"So it's going to be like this. Go ahead, show us your true colors, once and for all." The professor said.

"Just give me the word and I'll blow him away." Warpath menaced, but he was stopped by Pax.

"Why you don't tell Big Cannon here that this is all the spoils of war, dead metal. Innovation, what we do here is science." He explained.

"What you are doing is called slaughter." Clemont corrected mad.

"No matter what it is called, but what gives us. Because if we don't do it, somebody else will. Because you cannot stop technology." The professor continued.

"We're not your technology!" Orion shouted as he pushed a terminal.

"He's right. They are living beings, like us. They came to our world seeking shelter for their war, and you forced them to hide because the only thing you care is chasing them only for using their wonders. That's not fair." Ash supported.

"What does that matter now? I broke the code. I own your whole genome." The professor said.

"Then the world will know what you're doing here." Ritchie warned.

"The world will approve. Understand it, we don't need them, because we can make them now." The professor finished.

"That has been very cruel." May said mad.

"Autobots, we're done." Sentinel proclaimed.

"What? We're not gonna make him pay a little?" Fixit asked surprised.

"I've been itching to kill something lately." Ironhide said as they were leaving.

Meanwhile, in the highest floor, Misbelwy and her brother received a report about what happened.

"It has certainly been an intentional attack, they have become more dangerous. We have to make them pay for this, everyone." The masked man said furious.

"And we will do it. But this could be our only chance and we cannot miss it. Main control, activate Galvatron and Stinger!" She instructed by the com-link.

"Copy that. Activating Galvatron and Stinger. Chase protocols initiated."

The two vehicles turned on and drove out of the base. They followed the Autobots.

"My lady, we've located them. They're heading towards the Petalburg Woods." A worker reported when the leaders entered in the control room.

"Let's show these alien terrorists what an upgrade looks like." Misbelwy declared.

The group began to approach to the forest. Blaster's alt form was some kind of cybertronian jet, while Moonracer was a Kawasaki Ninja 250R Motorcycle. Fixit's alt mode was not a vehicle, so he traveled inside Ratchet. They were not aware that the two prototypes were going towards them by a shortcut. Then Galvatron came from the woods in front of them, he transformed and crushed a pile of rocks next to him.

"Woah, that was awesome. Is it in the programming?" Misbelwy asked.

"Yes, I think." The one who was controlling Galvatron responded. "Activating main weapon."

Galvatron turned his hand into cannon and launched a few missiles at the Autobots. They were forced to turn around and get away from him. Stinger followed them and started to launch missiles too in his vehicle form. The missiles demolished a lot of trees, forming a blockade. So Orion and Elita changed into their robot form in a jump and grabbed the children to protect them from the obstacles (Orion grabbed Ash, Ritchie, Clemont and May and Elita grabbed Serena, Max and Bonnie before she passed them to Orion). Bumblebee transformed too, but to take position and shot missiles at Galvatron, but he evaded them and returned to his vehicle form very fast.

"( **What in the world?!** ) Bee said in disbelief.

"Orion, he's getting close!" Ash observed.

"Brace everyone!" Orion warned as he speeded up. "Elita, try to draw the other's attention!"

"Be careful everyone." She said before she drove to another direction.

Galvatron began to launch missiles in his vehicle form too.

"Wait! Something is going wrong! Galvatron has launched only 5 missiles!" The controller reported.

Once they reached to an open space, one of Galvatron's missiles hit Orion on his side. Almost all the group jumped before he returned to his robot form, except Serena who rolled next to him.

"Serena, stay behind me." Orion instructed while a battle mask covered his mouth.

Galvatron arrived and the two robots started to fight.

"Keep it up! Do not let him loose!" Misbelwy ordered as she saw the battle.

While they continue fighting, Ash and the others were hidden behind a rock. However, Serena was on the floor on the other side, very near to the combat.

"Serena, run to the woods!" Ash shouted.

Serena began to run towards the forest, but Orion and Galvatron came closer as they continued fighting.

"You have no soul!" Orion yelled as he tried to hit Galvatron with his sword.

"That's why I have no fear." Galvatron responded as he grabbed his face. "You die!"

Galvatron put Orion against the floor, trapping him before he knocked him off. But when he prepared to execute him, Sentinel arrived and tackled him. He managed to control the fight by putting his feet over Galvatron, but before he could strike him, a shot hit him from behind.

"What was that?" The controller asked.

"Our special support. Retrieve Galvatron." Misbelwy ordered.

Everyone saw from the distance a giant cybertronian ship descending, and in middle of the smoke Lockdown came out. He advanced slowly as he turned his head into cannon and shot again. That shot took down Sentinel, now he was too injured to stand up. The group remained hidden as Lockdown walked towards Prime, and Serena hid behind him.

"Sentinel, you need to get up." She said.

"I can't. Get out of here."

Serena hid again when Lockdown reached to them.

"I feel sorry for you Prime, your allegiance to these humans. The trouble with loyalty to a cause is that the cause will always betray you." Lockdown said as he needled towards Sentinel.

"Who sent you here?"

"Where did you think you came from? You think your class was born? No, it was created. And now the creators want to give you a new purpose. We all work for someone." Lockdown proclaimed while a cybertronian gunship descended above them.

Lockdown get aboard the gunship as it dropped a metallic web which trapped Sentinel, and Serena.

"Oh no, he have them. Serena!" Ash yelled as he ran towards them.

"Ash, wait! It's too dangerous!" Ritchie warned.

Ash didn't listen as he tried to reach them, because the gunship began to take fly. He managed to catch the web.

"Ash!"

"Serena, don't worry! I will get both of you out of here." Ash said as he tried to break the web. "It's too strong!"

"Ash, you need to let go." Serena said.

"What?! No, I'm not going without you."

"Ash please, if you don't let go now you are going to do a lot of damage." Serena warned.

"But I can't let you here!"

"Ash, warn the Autobots. They will help you." Sentinel said.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Just go." Serena said dropping some tears.

In the end, Ash slipped and fell to the ground very hard. Although the fall hurt him, he dropped some tears as he saw the gunship heading to the ship.

"Ash! What happened?" Orion asked arriving.

"He took them away. He took Sentinel and Serena, they are on that ship." Ash explained as he tried to not cry.

Orion put his finger on his chin and smiled him, like if he knew what he was feeling.

"Then we'll take them back." He proclaimed before he turned into a truck and Ash went inside him. "Autobots, meet with me, we are going to need all the help we can."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Escape from Lockdown's ship.**

The giant cybertronian spaceship began to descend on the Hoenn's desert, deep inside a rock canyon. Lockdown went inside piloting his gunship, carrying his prisoners. However, when it landed, Serena and Sentinel were taken by different paths.

"Take that human to the trash." Lockdown ordered to a couple of Minicons while he went with other ones who were carrying Sentinel. "Remember this ship, Prime? Built for all of your kind, alongside your Knights, you great crusades, to explore the universe. Well, I commandeered it. It's my personal prison now."

Serena, who was stuck in a rock, was taken to a horrible place, where a lot of metallic tentacles were destroying the remains of Lockdown's preys. When the Minicons stopped, they began to break the rock in order to see what was inside. Serena knew it, and she had an idea.

"So did you understand it, Pancham?" Serena asked to her pokemon.

"Pancham." He nodded.

The Minicon managed to create a hole, big enough so see the inside. And then…

"Now, use Dark Pulse!" Serena yelled.

Pancham launched his attack, destroying the Minicon and allowing them to run away from the trash.

"Okay, now we need to find Sentinel. But where can he be? Sentinel?!" Serena asked while she and Pancham began to sneak through the ship.

Meanwhile, Sentinel was taken to a big, adorned room with robotic statues in the walls. In the center there were a lot of cages.

"Welcome to the Knights's Temenos, Prime." Lockdown introduced.

Sentinel looked around to see a particular detail: inside the cages there were a lot of robots bigger even than him hanging upside down.

"You have disgraced it." Sentinel said.

"Join your fellow rebels, fugitive scum. It's is for the rarest of specimens, the worst of the worst. It's taken eons, but I've collected all the Knights: Grimlock, Swoop, Slag, Snarl, Sludge, Slash, Scorn and Paddles; and now you." Lockdown told before he pulled out a hook on his hand and grabbed Sentinel by the foot and put him inside one of the cages. "The creators want to sweep their chessboard clean."

Now Sentinel was like the Knights, hanging upside down inside the cage. "I'm slave of no one."

"All this species mixing with other species, it upsets the cosmic balance. The creators, they don't like it. They want to assign you a new function." Lockdown said to his face before he left the room.

As the ship hid inside the canyon, the Autobots, leaded by Orion Pax, headed towards it. Ash and his friends were inside Orion to feel more secure with him, but Ash was still affected for what happened.

"Don't worry Ash. I'm sure they're fine." Ritchie said, trying to cheer him up.

"I know Sentinel can take care of himself, Serena is the one that worries me." Ash confessed.

"You know how strong Serena really is, Ash. I'm sure she will be okay by when the Autobots find her." Clemont added.

"Pikachu!"

All those moods made Ash smile, but that changed when they heard the sound of a helicopter which wasn't Drift. It was from Team Alien, which was transporting the masked man and it was heading towards the ship.

"Brother, mission accomplished: Lockdown has Prime. The deal's going down now." Misbelwy said through the com-link.

"Picking up the seed at the recon point." He answered.

The helicopter went inside the ship's hangar, where Lockdown was waiting with a strange object on his hand. Serena reached to the hangar, and she managed to watch when the helicopter landed with Team Alien's soldiers meeting Lockdown.

"Much as I've enjoyed the hunt, I won't miss your wretched planet. Our deal is done: one Prime for one seed." Lockdown said while the soldiers put the seed inside a carrier sac. "Handle it with care. I trust your species is ready."

"Don't worry about our species. And enjoy the souvenirs." The masked leader declared.

"I will. Farewell, Earth." Lockdown said goodbye.

Serena heard the entire conversation, but she was confused: why did he want Prime? What was that seed? And what did he mean by souvenirs? Meanwhile, the Autobots and human children managed to climb to the top of the canyon, just where they could reach to the ship.

"And exactly how are we going to reach there?" Sideswipe asked.

"This is the closest and highest point of the canyon, now we're going to jump to the ship and sneak aboard." Orion instructed.

"Given the danger we will run in there, it think it is better for the humans to stay and wait here." Ratchet opined.

"No! Serena is inside there. She is maybe lost and scared, so I will not rest and be quiet until she's safe." Ash declared. "Guys, you can remain here, but I'm going to accompany the Autobots."

"Then you're not going alone." May said.

"Serena is our friend too." Clemont said.

"And friends always help each other, no matter what, so we'll help you find her." Max added.

"We'll be by your side whatever happens." Bonnie said.

"Sure she would do the same for you." Ritchie said.

"Pikachu!"

"Haha. Thanks a lot guys, you're the best indeed. All for one and one for all." Ash smiled.

"You said it. And don't forget, you have us too to cover your backs." Hot Rod added.

"What are we waiting for? Serena could be in great danger, she needs our help now!" Arcee reminded.

"I believe this is a bad idea." Blaster informed.

"Yes, it's a bad idea. But I'm all about bad ideas. Let's rock!" Wheeljack proclaimed.

"Hum, Wreckers." Ironhide sighed.

Orion noticed that the ship began to ascend. "Now it is our chance! Autobots, roll out!"

Everyone jumped to the ship when it was very close. Lockdown reached to the ship's bridge.

"Engage dark-matter drives. Full power." Lockdown ordered to his officers.

Meanwhile, the group went inside the ship by one of the windows.

"We're inside unknown territory. Lockdown's ship has booby traps, keep your eyes open." Warpath warned.

"Beware of his bone grinders, brain blinders, flesh peelers, chromosomal inverters, catatonic sludge, black hole trapdoors and of course radiation." Jazz advised.

That made Max very nervous. "All those traps?"

"( **Don't worry Max, we'll evade them.** )" Bumblebee calmed.

"We must be quick. We have the element of surprise, let's try to use violence as a last resort." Drift said before a strange metallic creature showed a tentacle through the cage, making Drift to stick his sword in it. "Down, down, down!"

"Are you okay?" Ritchie asked.

"I don't like those bugs. At least it's now gone." Sideswipe said.

"We better hurry, because dark-matter drives are preparing to take off." Ratchet reported.

"Is that what sound is? The engines filing up?" Clemont asked.

"Yes."

"And according to my analysis, we only have ten minutes. Could be nine, worst case, seven." Blaster informed.

"Thanks for making us know how bad things are." Bonnie said mad.

"In that case, we have to sabotage something to slow things down." Ironhide suggested.

"What now?" May asked.

"Ash, you and your friends look for Serena, we'll search Sentinel." Elita instructed.

"Use the small spaces between the cells to sneak through the corridors, just in case you find guards." Orion instructed. "Be careful."

"You too." Ash told to Orion. "Come on, guys. Let's move."

The kids were through the small conducts, leaving the Autobots.

"Good luck, kids." Moonracer told them.

"Orion, we have a problem: I can't access to the ship's plans, its systems are too complicated even for me to hack them." Blaster reported

"Then we will have to look by the old way. Autobots, let's go for the central core." Orion instructed.

"Got it." Jetfire answered.

"We're gonna stop this nightmare ship." Wheeljack said.

Meanwhile, Serena advanced by her own through the ship's cells, evading the guards she found. But the last cell she saw left her with a face of terror. She saw a couple of cages in circle, but what impressed her most was what was inside: there were a lot of Celebi locked inside a small cage, an entire herd of Latias and Latios inside another more huge, a couple of Deoxys in another, a Cresselia next to other cage which a Darkrai and a last one with a small group of Genesect. The cells produced electrified currents every time they tried to use their movements: there were cages designed for legendary pokemon.

"Poor pokemon. They're locked, and they're suffering. Lockdown must have captured them to treat them as a collection, or for making experiments on them. I need to free them."

Serena pulled out all her poke balls in other to get help from all her pokemon.

"Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon, I need your help. We're going to free some pokemon from their confinement." She explained.

The three pokemon nodded and put in fighting position.

"Braixen, use Fire Blast! Pancham, use Arm Thrust! Sylveon, use Swift! Destroy those cages!" Serena instructed.

Her pokemon launched their attacks continually until the cages began to tear apart. At the same time, Ash and the rest were looking for Serena in other part of the ship, in a high point.

"This place is huge. I wonder where Serena might be." Ash observed worried.

"There are so many cages. Where do we start looking?" Clemont asked.

"Serena!" Max shouted.

"Max, no!" Ritchie said.

Max voice resounded all over the place.

"Are you dumb or what?! Now they know that we are here!" May yelled him.

"How are we going to navigate through this labyrinth?" Bonnie asked.

Then an idea came to Ash's mind.

"I already know how!" He said before he pulled out one of his poke balls. "Noivern, I choose you!"

Noivern came out in front of them.

"Woah. Ash, I never believed that you have a pokemon like this." Max said excited.

"Noivern, I need you to use your sound waves to locate Serena through this ship. Can you do it?" Ash asked, to which Noivern nodded.

Noivern began to launch his sonic waves through the ship as the group began to move. Meanwhile, near there, the female Autobots were trying to disable some of the important parts of the ship.

"Better hurry, girls, before we go into space!" Elita said from the distance.

"It is not so easy to move with so many laser sensors here." Arcee objected.

"Aha, here is the big prize." Moonracer said removing a little item. "Bingo."

That caused that the ship launched a lot of cables which hooked the ship with one of the canyon's walls.

"Who fired the anchors?!" Lockdown asked mad.

"Sir, we've detected an anomaly in the control systems. And we have a report of explosions coming from the special cages zone." One of the officers reported.

"Who's on my ship? We have a loose prisoner."

Lockdown spoke in cybertronian language and send his mechanical wolves to find the intruders. Right in the place where Serena was, all the legendary pokemon were now free, and by using their movements (Psybeam, Mist Ball, Luster Purge, Psycho Boost, Psycho Cut, Dark Pulse and Techno Blast) they made a hole on the ship's shell and fly away. Serena smiled to see them escape, so she returned her pokemon. But then she heard some weird noise from behind, she turned around and got scared to see the metallic wolves running at her dangerously. She managed to escape by running and getting into another airway. Meanwhile, the group arrived to a room very similar to were Sentinel was trapped.

"Woah, this place is incredible. I wonder if those were ancient Autobots." Clemont observed while he touched a lever.

Then the lever pulled itself, making the room changed and revealed a wall full of cybertronian weapons.

"What are those things?" May asked.

"They must be their weapons. Ritchie, Clemont, help me to get up there." Ash requested.

"What? What do you have in mind?" May asked.

"We better get some weapons, in case we run into some enemies on the way." Ash explained.

"I see, so in that case we'll be able to defend ourselves against them." Ritchie understood.

Noivern grabbed three of the weapons, which looked like swords, and gave them to Ash, Ritchie and Clemont.

"Guys, I think we have company." Max noticed.

Max was right: a bunk of cybertronian mercenaries advanced towards them armed, so they hid.

"Now what are we going to do?" Bonnie asked worried.

"It looks like we're going to have to fight." Ash said. "Noivern, once they are close enough, use Supersonic. That will stun them."

Noivern nodded and hid as well all did. Of course, May pulled out one poke ball of hers.

"Blaziken, we need that when those robots were stunned you hit them with Sky Uppercut." May instructed.

"Blaziken."

The guards went inside the room looking for intruders. Once they were very close to where the kids were hidden…

"Noivern, now!" Ash said.

Noivern launched his attack on them, making them to scream in pain as they covered their ears before Blaziken took them down.

"Now is the chance, run!" Ash instructed.

The group managed to hide behind another wall, because the robots tried to shoot anywhere.

"Exactly how are we going to fight them?" Ritchie asked.

"We can try to use these weapons." Ash suggested.

"How? Only the Autobots would know how they work." Max said.

"They must have a trigger or a button that activates them." Clemont deduced while he examined the weapon.

Then the robots started to fire where they were hidden.

"Then better get hurry!" May said.

"Come on! How it works?!" Clemont groaned as he shook the weapon.

Then the sword's appearance changed a little. It opened, revealing a hole and a trigger which made it look more like a gun.

"Woah." Clemont said impressed.

"Let's use it." Ash said as he and Ritchie tried to change their weapons too.

Clemont came out of the hiding place and shot at the mercenaries. After a couple of seconds, he killed all of them.

"Woah, I am going to patent this thing." He said with a relief.

"Clemont, that was incredible!" Bonnie said.

"Indeed, you have faced all of them alone. That has been very brave." May admitted.

"Well, it was nothing." Clemont said a little red.

"A shame, I was looking forward to trying it out for myself." Ritchie groaned.

"You will have the chance, Ritchie. We still need to find Serena, and maybe we'll encounter more guards, so now we must go with caution. Noivern, Blaziken, you will cover us by the flank." Ash instructed.

As Ash predicted, more mercenaries tried to stop them, but now they used their new weapons to eliminate them. Some heavy soldiers tried to surprise them from behind, but the two pokemon managed to take them down by using Overheat and Boomburst. Pikachu and Sparky helped too with their electric attacks, which were very effective against the cybertronians. But when they thought they had knocked down all, another appeared in front of them. But this one was huge, more than the others.

"They can be that big?!" Ritchie asked in disbelief.

"Pathetic insects, prepare to face extinction." The titan said as he advanced towards them.

"Pikachu, stop it with Thunderbolt!" Ash instructed.

"You too, Sparky. Use Thunder Shock!" Ritchie instructed.

Both Pikachu launched their attacks on the giant, but they did no effect.

"Jajaja, they just tickled me." He mocked.

"It's tougher than he looks." Max observed scared.

"Run!" Ash shouted.

The titan tried to squash them, but they ran faster than him. Next a big cannon appeared on his arm and fired huge energy projectiles. The group evaded them, but the giant continued chasing them.

"How can we stop that giant?" Ritchie asked a little tire.

"Hum." Clemont said as he looked the floor very closely. "I believe I know how. Guys, can you see that under the floor?"

"You mean that thing which looks like lava?" Bonnie observed.

"Exactly, I believe it is some kind of smelting pit. If we manage to open the compartment when the giant is over here, he will fall directly to it." He explained.

"And he'll be destroyed." Ash finished.

"Right. We only need a way to open it." Clemont followed.

"There, I think I see a lever. It must be the one which opens the pit."

"Well seen, Max. You and Bonnie go up there and prepare to activate it when I get the signal." Clemont instructed.

They prepare for when the giant cybertronian arrived. Once it arrived, they try to attract him towards the trap.

"Hey clanker, we're here!" Ash said.

"What's wrong? You can't deal with us?" May mocked.

"Come and get us if you can." Ritchie challenged.

"You will regret that, I swear you!" The giant groaned furious before he charged towards them.

"Now!" Clemont shouted.

Bonnie and Max pulled off the lever, and exactly how Clemont predicted, the floor under it opened, making the giant to fell to the smelting pit, causing his death.

"Yeah, we beat him!" Ash proclaimed.

"Pikachu!"

"Ash?! Is that you?!"

"Huh? Serena? Yes, is me. But where are you?" Ash said as he tried to locate where her voice came from.

"Right down here!"

"She must be in the lower levels, under where we are now." Clemont deduced.

"Serena, wait there! We'll find a way down there!" Ash said.

"Okay, but please hurry. I don't how long I'm going to evade them." She said worried.

Unfortunately, a couple of soldiers located where Serena was and tried to grab her. They were about to reach her when…

"Hey you!"

They turned around to see Ash aiming at them with his weapon before Pikachu launched an Electro Ball which paralyzed them before Ash shot, killing them both.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked walking towards her.

"Ash!" Serena said as she ran to him and braced him with a lovely hug. "You came for me! I know you will come!"

"Eh, of course. Friends are not abandoned." Ash answered a little confused; because it was the first time he felt something like that.

"I'm glad to see you." Serena said dropping tears of happiness.

"Me too. I was very worried about you." Ash confessed.

"Truly?" Serena said surprised, because Ash has never reacted like that before, so maybe that was a good chance for her. "Ash, now that you saved me, I want to tell you that I…"

"Serena!"

Everyone came after Ash to hug her too.

"We're glad that you're fine." Bonnie said.

"Thanks a lot. Is good to see that everyone has come for me." Serena said.

"Of course. Friends are always together, not matter what happen." May said.

"Hum guys, I would not want to interrupt such a beautiful moment, but could we leave this place already?" Max suggested.

"Right, I'm tired to see cages everywhere and horrible creatures." Serena supported.

"But what about the Autobots?" Bonnie reminded.

"Don't worry Bonnie, surely they already have found Sentinel and they will know how to get out of here. We need to find an exit now." Ash said.

As they began to search an exit, the Autobots already reached the room where Sentinel was.

"How long does it take to open a door?" Sideswipe groaned.

"I almost got it." Drift said before he unlocked the door.

"Okay, let's get in." Elita instructed.

"Excuse me, big guy coming through!"

"Be careful or you'll end up causing a jam."

"What happens, Ironhide. Too rusty to follow my back?" Warpath mocked.

"Woah. Guys, take a look here." Moonracer called.

"This must be the Supermax." Hot Rod said.

"Watch the corners. This is the most restricted area off all the ship, Sentinel must be here." Orion said.

"There are a lot of cages, and I don't want to know what they were built for." Ratchet observed.

"Woah, what's this?" Warpath said approaching to a little cage which contained a strange insectoid creature.

"Warpath, don't do it!" Arcee warned.

"You don't look very dangerous in there, but you are so disgusting."

Then the bug spitted some green substance to Warpath's face, making him to fell.

"Ah! It hits me, it hurts!"

"Warpath, what's going on?!" Ratchet asked.

"I think its acid!" Warpath said, but when he noticed no pain he calmed down as some Autobots began to laugh. "Oh gross, it's just shizzle."

"Jaja, I hope it is not contagious." Wheeljack mocked.

"No one makes laugh of me and lives to tell it. You're so annoying. Take this, bug." Warpath said before he fired his cannon at the bug. "Farewell, creepy crawler."

"Seriously Warpath, you need to control your temper." Elita said.

"Warpath!"

"It's Sentinel, it's alive." Hot Rod noticed.

"Where are you, Prime?!" Elita asked.

"Right here, inside one of the cages!"

"Hold right there, Sentinel! We go for you!" Orion said as they came to his cage. "Take it easy, master. We'll get you out right now."

"Orion, listen. The arms of this Knights ship detach! It's a separate ship! We can break free!" Sentinel explained.

"Where is the cockpit? Right or left?" Jetfire asked.

"Right."

"Going there, boss." Jetfire said.

"Jazz, Blaster, Bumblebee, find the children and get them out of the ship. We'll meet later." Orion instructed.

"Right away, Pax." Blaster nodded.

"( **We will get them safe and sound.** )" Bee said before he went with the others.

"Hold in there, sensei." Drift said as he and Wheeljack used their swords to break his cage.

"I've always wanted to drive one of these ancient ships." Jetfire said while he sat on the pilot's seat.

In that moment, the kids found an exit at last.

"Guys look: there is light coming from that hole." Bonnie pointed.

"That must be an exit that those legendary pokemon have created." Serena deduced.

"You mean the ones you have released?" Ritchie asked.

"Yes."

"Then that will be our way out too." Ash said getting through the hole.

Right outside the ship, the group saw in front of them the anchors which kept the ship hooked to the canyon. They connected with the top of the canyon's wall, but there was a problem: the wall was on the other side of the anchors and they were very high.

"It's going to have to be like this. We have to cross through those cables in order to reach the canyon. But let's go carefully." Ash said.

"We have to pass by there?" Max said a little scared.

"Don't worry, Max. Sure it's not so bad." Ritchie cheered.

They started to walk over the anchors' cables with much caution. They managed to reach almost to the middle of the way.

"Okay, this is more difficult than I thought." Ritchie admitted.

"There is too much distance to the bottom." Bonnie observed a little nervous.

"Don't be nervous, little sister. Just don't look down." Clemont advised.

"That's it! I can't do this, I'm going back to the ship!" Max said frightened.

"Come on Max. You already have managed to cross half of the way, you can do it." May told him.

"No, it's too hard."

"Max, I'm your older sister and in the absence of mom and dad I'm the one who takes care of you, so continue to the end!" She said a little mad.

"Don't start again with that! I'm not moving from here!"

"May, why do not you go and help him cross? Maybe he'll feel safer if you are with him."

"Good idea, Serena." Ash said.

"Okay Max, stay right there, I'm coming to you." May said advancing towards her brother. "Okay, now give me your hand and I will help you to reach the other side."

"Oh, okay." Max answered still scared.

But then the pack of metallic wolves reached the exit and started to approach them walking through the cables too.

"Huh, has anyone noticed that this seems to move?" Ritchie said observing the cables swing.

"You're right. Why will it be?" Ash asked.

As he controlled May and Max progress, Clemont get nervous when he saw the wolves getting close behind them.

"Max, May, don't look back." He advised.

"Well, don't say that. Now I want to turn around." May answered.

"Whatever happens, don't stop. Continue walking towards us."

"What's wrong, Clemont? You're scaring us." Max said.

"Listen, I'm going to point the weapon in your direction. It's going to feel like it's in your direction, but it's not. When I say it get down, trust me."

"Okay." May said nervous.

The wolves almost reach them and one prepared to attack.

"Now!"

When the wolf jumped Clemont shot at him, taking it down of the cables. Ash and Ritchie helped him shooting at the rest of pack, but one of the cables was cut in the process.

"Wait! We cannot shot them like that. If those cables break before we get to the other side we'll fall." Ash warned.

The wolves seemed to have understood what Ash said, because they returned to the ship and started biting the cables. That caused the cables to start shaking more strongly, forcing the group to grab them strongly to evade the fall.

"They're trying to destroy the cables!" Clemont yelled.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Ash warned while he grabbed Serena's hand.

Max was the first to slide, but fortunately Bonnie grabbed his hand.

"Uf, big brother! My hands are starting to give up, help us!"

"Hand in there, Bonnie! May, let's make a chain, you need to grab my sister's hand!"

"Okay!"

Clemont and May tried to get near their little siblings, but the cable where they were was too far.

"I can't stand anymore!" Bonnie warned.

"Hold in there, I'm almost there!" May said.

But the last shake cut their cable, making then to fall. But that happened to everyone; the cables began to break loose one by one, making everyone to slip and fall. But fortunately, Bumblebee appeared and eliminated the wolves with his laser guns before he jumped towards the wall. In the process, he caught Max and Bonnie before he hooked to the wall.

"Heh? We're not hurt, we're fine." Bonnie said in relief.

"Dedenne!"

"You're the best, Bee! You're the best!" Max said, happy to see his friend.

"( **Of course. Did you doubt it?** )" Bee answered.

Blaster came out of the ship too and headed towards the rest of the kids.

"Sundor, grab the last one!" He instructed.

Blaster deployed his Minibot before changing to his robot form and grabbed Ash and Ritchie, who were holding their pokemon with their arms; with his hands. He launched two tentacles too which grabbed Serena and May. Clemont was grabbed by Sundor, who took him back with the rest above them, because Blaster was floating in the air thanks to two engines activated on his back.

"Uf, that was close." Clemont said in relief.

"Blaster, you saved us." Ash thanked.

"As you did with me." Blaster affirmed.

"Wait, what has become of Bonnie and Max?!" May asked worried.

"Don't worry. Bumblebee has secured them." Blaster answered before they looked where he looked.

"Hey guys, we're fine!" Bonnie shouted.

"Uf, thanks to Arceus." May said in relief.

"Now we are all fine." Ritchie said.

"Do not be so sure." A voice said.

It was Jazz, who managed to grab a cybertronian fighter and flew towards them.

"I hope that you are well, because enemy ships are coming in hot. Get aboard." Jazz instructed.

Blaster and Bumblebee put the kids on the ship before they went aboard too. Then an entire squadron of the same fighters began to approach towards them.

"Jazz, do not let them take you down. I'll draw their attention." Blaster ordered.

"Be careful, Blaster." Ash asked.

"Okay kids, fasten the belts, hold the hats and enjoy, because this is going to be a bumpy ride." Jazz told them.

"What?!" May said surprised.

"Here we go!" Jazz said cheered.

The other fighters began to shot at them, so they were forced to fly through the canyon, trying to evade their pursuers. Blaster was following them in his jet form.

"Jazz, they're following us closely!" Ash reported.

"I'm going the faster as this can." Jazz said as he speeded up.

"Then let's try to take them down. Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika."

"Sparky, prepare yourself too." Ritchie said.

"Pika."

They started to launch electric attacks at the other ships, but as they moved too much it was difficult to hit them. Blaster put behind them and started firing at them, taking down one.

"Bee, give them a hand! Take them down!" Jazz said.

Bumblebee began to fire too, and their combined effort allowed them to hit one.

"You guys did it! You take down one!" Serena saw.

"At least is working." Max added.

"This is for you, Decepticreeps!" Jazz said as he pressed a button, launching two missiles.

The missiles impacted on a rock pillar near them which caused a rock fall which caught one of the fighters.

"Okay, I've already had enough of this. Bee, shift time: you pilot, I shoot." Jazz said while he changed his position with Bumblebee.

"These guys don't give up!" Bonnie said as the fighters fired again.

"There must be something we can do to stop them." Clemont said.

"Now that you mention it, if there is something you can do. Look." Jazz pointed in front of them. "Those are tracer guns. The controls are those, punch forwards to fire, slide back to reload."

"Wait! Are you suggesting that we use those weapons?" Ritchie asked.

"Can you repeat that?" Clemont asked.

"It's easy: punch, hold, slide, repeat. Punch, hold, slide, repeat. Good luck." Jazz repeated.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"To lay some justice." Jazz answered as he activated his visor.

Jazz jumped out of the ship and launched a grapple hook which hooked on one of the fighters. As he bounced himself, he shot at the fighters, making them impossible to evade him. When he finished, Blaster picked him up.

"Okay. Punch, hold, slide, repeat. Punch, hold, slide, repeat." Ritchie and Clemont said before they started to use the guns.

The guns fired at the fighters, taking a few ones unlucky.

"Woah, I got one!" Ritchie said surprised.

"This technology is awesome!" Clemont said cheered.

After a couple of shots all the fighters were destroyed, so Bee started to descend the ship.

"( **Max, tell everyone to hold on tight, I'm going to try to land the ship.** )" Bee warned.

"What did he say?" May asked.

"He told us to hold on tight!" Max shouted.

As everyone prepared, Bee tried to land the ship, but it was too fast that it was more like a crash landing. Fortunately no one was hurt.

"That was so amazing!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, let's do it again!" Max followed.

"You are not saying really, don't you?" May warned.

"I think we've had enough fun for today." Clemont said a little dizzy.

In that moment Blaster and Jazz arrived.

"It's everyone okay?" Blaster asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. That was intense, but awesome." Ash admitted.

"Then let's go. We need to regroup with the others." Blaster said.

Meanwhile Lockdown's ship was already free, so it continued to ascend and prepared to get into the space.

"Prepare for interstellar launch." Lockdown told to all his officers.

The Autobots, by their way, they were trying to escape in the coupled ship.

"How are you doing?" Elita asked.

"We're almost ready to separate, almost there." Jetfire reported.

"Hurry, Lockdown will be in deep space before he realizes I'm gone." Sentinel said.

"Maybe I'm not the best of pilots, but I can give it a shot. Oh yeah."

Finally the ship separated from Lockdown's ship while this went to the space and flew towards the other direction, to reunite with the rest of the team. Meanwhile, inside Team Alien's base, everyone was picking up everything.

"Have you set the charges?" An officer demanded.

"Almost, sir." One soldier reported.

"So, what now my lady?"

"I have ordered to collect everything of the base and not leave evidence. We are going to transport all our equipment to our secondary facilities. We'll send the seed there too." Misbelwy instructed.

"My lady, I heard that the field test of Galvatron has been a success." The professor said.

"Yes, but there is still one thing that I want you to explain to me. Why Galvatron launched five missiles when it doesn't supposed to do it?" She asked.

"Hum? What do you mean?"

"I mean that during the chase a mistake happened, and I don't like mistakes, professor. I did not have control of my prototype and I want to know why!" She said angry.

"Hum…I'll investigate it thoroughly." The professor answered.

"Find out what caused that mistake, even if you have to disassemble it to examine it carefully, piece by piece." She finished.

"My lady, charges set. We ready to abandon the place." An officer reported.

"Excellent. Let's all get out of here before the authorities arrive." She said before she went to her personal transport, after giving a last view to Galvatron.

A couple of minutes later, before officer Jenny and her agents could enter the facility was destroyed. Meanwhile, the three Autobots and the kids reunited with the other Autobots, who were next to the ship they stole in an open area.

"Let's give the guys the good news. We got a ship now. We can leave whenever we want." Ironhide said.

"You humans. After all that happened, you don't know what those terrorists have wrought upon you." Sentinel said.

"What do you mean with that?" Ash asked confused.

"The problem, Ash, it is that no one see who's controlling who. Within that man-made prototype I fought, I sensed the presence of Megatron." Orion explained.

"Wait! You mean the Decepticon leader who caused your planet's death?" Clemont asked.

"But I believed that he was dead." Bonnie reminded.

"How do you think Team Alien built those robots in the first place?" Fixit began. "They had a lot of energon, cybertronian cybermatter and lots of Decepticon heads and they were downloading their minds in order to get information about our species. Blaster and I were in charge of autopsy duty. Then they hooked us to Megatron and we discovered that his mind wasn't as dead as they thought. He even managed to keep a few other minds like his own safe. He fed them the details and designs so they could build them brand-new bodies. And when they were ready, he infected them with their corresponding CNA."

"Misbelwy might have named the prototype by the name of Galvatron, but that's just Megatron reincarnated." Blaster continued.

"You knew this and you didn't warn then?" May asked.

"Girl, you can go to a dark place when you death row. He's been playing Team Alien all this time, all so that he could manipulate them into going after the seed." Blaster told.

"The seed? I wonder what it is." Ritchie said.

"Now I remember that when I saw those Team Alien's soldiers aboard the ship, they were taking something from Lockdown that they called the seed." Serena said.

"The history of the seed goes back to before the Great War started." Ratchet said.

"Many eons ago, our planet was visited by an advanced species that named themselves the creators; we know them by their true name. But their intentions were not peaceful: seeing how strong our race was, they tried to slave us." Sentinel told.

"Fortunately they were defeated and expelled from our home. But during one of our skirmishes in another world, just before we arrived to Earth, we made contact with them too. It was in that moment when Autobots and Decepticons fought together against a common foe. After that, we discovered what they were doing in all that time." Orion continued.

"As they had not been able to exercise control over us, they decided to create a method to manufacture their own, which was the seeds." Elita told.

"Thousands of planets were cyber formed with seeds, including Earth in ancient times. They turned your organic life into our elemental metals. They destroyed your world to make their own cybertronians." Sentinel finished.

"And that's what Galvatron wants to happen again. He wants to detonate that seed in a big city and kill millions of people and pokemon. He wants to show the universe that he's back." Blaster added.

"The blast wave will incinerate that city into pure cybertronian cybermatter." Ratchet deduced.

"Combine with the energon he'll have enough to build a massive army and annihilate your species forever." Sentinel said.

"Those terrorists are so condescending that they have sought extinction. Not my problem now that I'm free, but the good children like you should not suffer the same fate." Moonracer said.

"Then we got to get the seed before Galvatron does." Ash declared.

"I'm with you, Ash. But we still need to know how we are going to locate those criminals." Hot Rod said.

"I think I know it. During my stay with them, I learned a lot of their communication systems. Maybe I can locate them if I connect with the global communication web." Blaster suggested.

"That's our best choice. Start right now." Sentinel ordered.

While Blaster used his tentacles on a phone cable, Ash went to a private area to talk with his friends.

"Guys, I never thought we would say goodbye in this way, but at least you'll be safe." Ash said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Clemont asked confused.

"The Autobots now can defeat Team Alien, so the danger that prevented us from going home is gone. But there is still the menace that Galvatron represents, so it will be more dangerous. I'm telling you this because I'm going to keep helping them, and I don't want that any of you risk his life. You guys have the choice to stay away from this, but I made my choice." Ash explained.

Ash was about to return with the Autobots when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ash, I know there is no way to try to convince you to change your mind. But that doesn't mean you have to do it alone." Serena said.

"We have seen danger before, and we managed to survive." Clemont added.

"Because we're a team, and friends never left friends behind." Bonnie said.

"If it is about saving the world, we'll stay with you!" Ritchie declared.

"And we'll be there to help you in any way we can." May said.

"We'll follow you to the very end." Max added.

"Guys." Ash said surprised. "You're right, we're all together in this."

"Don't give up until the very end. That's your motto, right Ash?"

"You said it, Serena. Let's help our friends in anything we can." Ash said.

"Pika!"

And in the moment they back…

"Prime, I've intercepted an encrypted communication. It's from Team Alien's leader." Blaster reported.

"Have you discovered where she is going?" Elita asked.

"Not yet. I could only if I were tracking an open communication with her position, like a phone conversation with her." Blaster explained.

"Maybe we can help you with that." Ash offered.

Blaster manipulated the phone link as Ash and Clemont prepared to speak through the phone.

"Tracking commencing. You can start." Blaster said.

"Hi there, mistress. Do you remember me?" Ash began.

"What? It is you, Ash?" Misbelwy answered while she was flying aboard her private transport. "You kids, do you have any idea of the mess in which you have been involved? But maybe you can save yourself if you are willing to cooperate."

"Better not talk, because you're going to be responsible for the destruction of an entire city." Clemont said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Let me summarize it: your tech has been hacked, your prototypes are infected and now Galvatron is after that seed." Clemont explained.

"Jajaja, do not be ridiculous. I created Galvatron, I control it." She answered.

"You have no idea that it is actually your prototype that has been controlling you. I know that because I'm an inventor too." Clemont said.

"Listen, whatever you do, do not let Galvatron anywhere near that seed." Ash said before he hung up.

"Source located: Misbelwy is heading to a second facility they have in Jubilife City." Blaster reported.

"That's in the Sinnoh region. I have been there, so I know where it is." Ash remembered.

"Woah, you have traveled all over the world." Bonnie said surprised.

"But that's very far. How fast can that thing get us halfway around the world?" Ritchie asked.

"Very. It's a spaceship." Drift answered.

"Then let's move. We're retrieving the seed, but we're not going to defend the humans and pokemon." Sentinel proclaimed, leaving Ash worried as everyone entered the ship.

The ship blasted off and headed right to Sinnoh. Unfortunately someone more had discovered that on space.

"Hijacked part of my ship? How did you let this happen? Shut down dark-matter drive, reverse course at light speed, and get us back! Prime's taken my trophy case. And he will feel my wrath!" Lockdown said, very mad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Rebellion at Sinnoh.**

Night fell when Misbelwy's transport arrived to Team Alien's second facility, located outside Jubilife City. She was received by a lot of soldiers and officers.

"Welcome, my lady." An officer said.

"Where is your boss?" She demanded.

"He's already inside, on your private room." He responded.

"Very well. Just another thing, order the techs to put Galvatron in containment. Tell them do not activate it." She instructed before went inside the facility.

All the prototypes were transported inside the machinery garage, where they were creating more prototypes, with all sorts of alternative forms. Misbelwy reached to the facility's last floor: a private room where someone was waiting for her: the masked leader.

"Sister. I cannot tell you how enthused I am to deliver this to you." He said while he showed her the seed. "Top of your alien wish list. It's yours, or rather ours."

"With this we can make all our dreams come true." She said while she examined the artifact.

"When can we start a continuous production?" He suggested.

"Very soon. I have already planned what we are going to do with it: we will detonate it in a controlled way in a desert zone, of any region." Misbelwy told him.

"That will give us enough cybertronian cybermatter for a hundred years." He deduced.

"And will provide us know how to manufacture it and energon on our account." She added.

"Together, we're going to end human and pokemon warfare. We're about to build a fully automated army." He said.

"And we will reshape the world, by our way." She finished.

"I don't think so." A voice called in.

Then they saw a masked figure in front of them. By the voice it was a woman.

"How did you come in?" The masked leader demanded.

"By force." She answered.

"Wait a minute." Misbelwy said before she started laughing. "I would recognize that voice anywhere. I never thought I'd meet you here, champion Cynthia."

The woman took off her coat, revealing to be the pokemon champion of the Sinnoh region.

"It's an honor to be in your presence."

"You waste time with your lies, Misbelwy. I already know what Team Alien's real activities are, but I still do not understand how you have achieved it. Of course rumors speak of some interaction with alien technology. Is that true?" Cynthia asked.

"Indeed. And even if you can notify the authorities, you cannot stop us." Misbelwy smirked as her brother pulled out his weapon.

"Don't be so sure. Garchomp, now!" Cynthia shouted.

Suddenly, a Garchomp entered through the window causing confusion.

"Trevenant, stop them!" The masked man said throwing his poke ball.

The Trevenant tried to stop them, but Garchomp sent it to the wall with Brick Break. The Trevenant launched a Dark Pulse which almost hit Cynthia.

"Come to my call!" Misbelwy said throwing her Tyrunt's poke ball. "Do you really think our pokemon have been trained by ordinary ways?"

"On the contrary. But right now you're the ones who underestimate the real bond between pokemon and trainer." Cynthia said while she revealed something unusual.

She had a loop in her neck with a little object that she touched. Then a lot of sparks and lights came from it which interacted with another located on Garchomp's dorsal fin.

"A Mega Stone?!" The masked leader said in disbelief.

"That the bond that unites us acquires form. Mega evolve!" Cynthia said.

Garchomp began to change, until the light show ended, revealing that it had mega-evolved.

"Use Dragon Rush!" Cynthia instructed.

With its upgrade, Garchomp managed to knock out both pokemon. Next he grabbed the sack containing the seed.

"Guards, do not let them to escape!" The masked leader shouted.

Two security guards and their Bisharp tried to block them, but them the elevator opened and…

"Use Ice Beam!" Someone said.

"Piplup!"

The guards and Bisharp were frozen instantly, allowing Cynthia and Garchomp to escape with the seed.

"Have you found what you were looking for?" A young blue haired girl asked.

"Yes, Dawn. This must be Team Alien's most important object. Now we need to deliver it to Officer Jenny to secure their fall." Cynthia answered as they went down in the elevator.

Then, in that moment inside the garage, Galvatron awakened.

"I'm alive!" He declared triumphal. "Followers, the time is now!"

Then all the first prototypes began to transform into their robot form.

"Your strategy has been very illogical." Shockblast said.

"Fear our might, humans!" Darkscream announced.

"Let's show them what happens when they do not have control." Xiaxus added.

"Host, now!" Stinger told as he, Spacestream and Roadkill transformed too.

"Finally! Come on, humans and pokemon. Don't run away, let's play." Host said threatening.

Darkscream launched several missiles at the people who were still inside the lab; Stinger used his plasma cannon; Roadkill pulled out two flamethrowers; Spacestream fired lasers alongside Xiaxus, who turned his hand into a fission cannon; Host launched a shots rain from the legs of his back at the same time he canalized electric waves from his hands as Shockblast changed his arm into a shock cannon which caused great destruction while Soundblaster only changed his hands into sonic cannons.

"Soundblaster, you know what to do." Galvatron glared at him.

He nodded. "Buzzaw, Ravage, Crumble, eject. Operation: evolution."

Three Minicons came from Soundblaster: one which looked like a weird bird, other was a one eyed feline and the third was a female robot of human size. They went through a door which lead to the most restricted areas.

"Shockblast, connect me with the main supply line. It's time to recruit my new legion." Galvatron ordered.

Meanwhile, Misbelwy and the masked man were still recovering.

"Attention all teams, we have intruders inside the facility. Find them and captured them!" He ordered through the com-link, but he received a message that astonished him. "What?! Impossible."

"What is going on?" Misbelwy asked while he healed her Tyrunt.

"Galvatron is online! How can it happen?" He asked irritated.

"Impossible, it was disconnected." She answered.

"We will let the professor solve this problem, now we need to follow those people. They got what we wanted."

"Or maybe is what he wanted?" Misbelwy came with, remembering what Ash warned.

"My lady, three unidentified robots are getting inside the quarantine's lab!" An officer reported.

The Minicons advanced through the facility's corridors, knocking out all the guards they found on their way, both human and pokemon. Right in the lab's entrance, a lot of heavy armed soldiers and a couple of Mega-Aggron blockaded their way.

"Imitating a predecessor." Crumble smirked as she turned her hands into heavy hammers. "Let's rumble!"

The hammers caused a shock wave that knocked all the guards and pokemon, even it destroyed the main door. Once they got inside, they searched the area until Ravage found something inside a cylinder: a small purple crystal which looked like energon, but with an aura of darkness. Meanwhile, in the garage…

"Systems redirected, lord Galvatron." Soundblaster reported.

"My brothers, today I grant you your freedom. And from now on, you are commanded by me." Galvatron proclaimed while he sent energon waves through his hands which flowed to the other prototypes.

"That will teach those insects to not mess with superior life forms." Roadkill said.

"We are ready and waiting your orders, my liege." Spacestream reported.

"Master." Darkscream began when Soundblaster's Minicons returned with the purple crystal fragment. He took it and offered to Galvatron. "I believe this belongs to you." He said bowing.

"Ah, the ancient power source that I wanted to achieve advantage over the Autobots." Galvatron said taking it. "At last, after a long time, I have the Dark Energon like it had never seen before, like this, in its purest form. Now let the blood of Unicron flow through my veins!"

Galvatron inserted the fragment in his chest, but it began to expand through his body, causing him great pain.

"My liege, are you okay?" Stinger asked worried.

To their surprise, Galvatron began to laugh manically as his body began to change.

"I am alpha, and omega. The beginning and the end. I am that which was, which is, and is yet to come. The universe will tremble upon feeling my presence, and it will know that I am the dominator, I am the destroyer, I AM GALVATRON!" He announced, with his voice a little changed.

Once the dark aura disappeared, Galvatron's body was now totally different: his face now looked like a gladiator with a few spikes on the head which looked like a crown, his arms became stronger and his fingers became longer and sharp, his wheels had been changed by jet engines and big spikes came from his shoulders, besides now he was purple and showed the Decepticon emblem on his chest ( **Megatron's Revenge of the Fallen version and Galvatron's Predacons Rising version mixed** ). Everyone was impressed about their leader's new appearance.

"That's what I call a look change." Roadkill said after she whistled a little.

"For a long time we have waited for the moment of our great retribution, and now that is here, we'll show this world what's the true meaning of war. Decepticons, transform and rise up!" Galvatron proclaimed.

Immediately, all the prototypes transformed from the vehicle forms and bowed before Galvatron.

"Go find my seed!" He ordered.

"And what will we do when we have it?" Spacestream asked.

"Detonate the seed in the great city." Galvatron answered.

"I thought he'd never ask!" Darkscream shouted as he approached the ceiling alongside other flying robots. "Come, my armada! Seek, destroy, attack!"

In that moment, Cynthia, Dawn and their pokemon arrived to a car parked outside the facility, where there was a young dark green haired boy with green clothes waiting for them.

"How has it been?" He asked.

"Very well, Tracey. We got their most important object." Dawn showed.

"But we're still in trouble. Now they will pursuit us in order to recover it. Besides, I believe they have hidden something else." Cynthia suspected.

Then they heard an explosion coming from the facility. Next a lot of robots came out firing lasers everywhere.

"I didn't expect this." Cynthia said in disbelief.

"I'm sure we're not safe here." Dawn said a little scared.

"Perhaps our best option would be to hide in Jubilife City." Tracey suggested.

"Nice idea. Garchomp, take care of that thing." Cynthia instructed.

They began to drive away from the place, but Misbelwy and the masked man already saw them escaping, so they left the place too before Galvatron came out too and turned into a big cybertronian jet. Meanwhile, the ship was flying above the ocean towards Sinnoh. Inside it, Ash wanted to talk with Sentinel about one thing.

"When you said you were not going to fight for humans and pokemon, you didn't mean that really, did you?" Ash asked.

"How many more of my kind must be sacrificed to atone for your mistakes?" Sentinel answered mad.

"That's what it means to be human, we made mistakes. And sometimes out of those mistakes came the most amazing things. Even I made mistakes in the past, some of them huge." Ash responded. "When I meet Pikachu, I was looking forward to be the greatest pokemon master of the entire world, no matter the cost. But then I realized that not everything reduces to only battles and training. Pokemon are not only our battle partners, they are our friends and family. That is how we became the best friends ever, by learning from my mistake. So even if you got no faith in us, you got to have faith, Prime. Not in what we are, but in what we can be."

Although he have listened him, Sentinel didn't responded and walked away, leaving Ash a little worried.

"That has been very wise." Orion congratulated.

"Oh, thanks Orion."

"Do not misunderstand him, Ash. Sentinel believes that freedom is the right of all life forms. But the events that he has witnessed during the time lived here has affected him hardly. Our war destroyed our world, and not many of us remain alive. He only needs time to assimilate that pain." Orion told him.

"I know."

"But do not be alarmed, after this entire situation is resolved, everything will be as before." Orion finished.

"You know, Orion? You remind me a lot of my father." Ash said with a smile.

Orion smiled him before he left.

"I wish it could be better." Ash mumbled.

"Better how? What do you mean?" Hot Rod asked approaching him.

"Well, after this I started to think you guys would stay on Earth with us." Ash confessed.

"Hum, I see. You know, whatever comes now, I also want this to happen. Because it has been good to meet you, I never believed that humans and Autobots could be very similar."

"Yeah, me neither." Ash said.

"So, can you explain to me what this pokemon battles are?"

"Sure. You see Hot Rod, pokemon battles are the most famous activity of our world. It's the way we humans and pokemon learn to live together, and sometimes have fun too, right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!"

"I have seen your skills and I must say you impressed me."

"Thanks, but I wasn't that good all my life."

"Really?"

"Sometimes I lost battles when I faced stronger opponents, but I managed to try again to be stronger."

"Then how have you become so strong?"

"Because I always follow this motto: don't give up until the very end."

"Haha, sounds great. It reminds me when I first joined the Autobots, and I was very similar to you. Looking forward to show the Cons who really am I."

As they continued talking, Ash noticed that his friends were also talking with one certain Autobot, like Ritchie with Sideswipe.

"So you are very far from your home at a very young age and you're not scared?" Sideswipe asked.

"No. The fun about getting in a pokemon journey is that as you travel you meet new friends, both people and pokemon, and even Autobots in this case. The emotion is in not knowing what can happen to you, and still go ahead thinking about what other things you could discover." Ritchie answered.

"Je, I like your acting way, kid."

"Well, it's similar to Ash's."

"Are you sure you two are not twins?" Sideswipe asked, making both to laugh.

May passed the time with Warpath, on his shoulder.

"I heard that you were incredible with your pokemon on Lockdown's ship, even that you managed to fool a titan and threw him into a smelting pit." Warpath reminded.

"Well, it wasn't all my doing. We worked together, that's the reason we were successful." She said.

"We could use skills like yours in our war against the Decepticons."

"I highly dough it. I'm not a warrior like you, just only a girl who likes pokemon contests."

"Not everything of those shows is only for entertainment. It can be used to learn new battle tactics." He explained, leaving her surprised. "Trust me; I have seen some of those performances."

Next Warpath saw Max having good time with Bumblebee. "I see too that your little brother is getting very well with Bee."

"Yeah, that's for sure."

"I can't believe there is a human who can really understand what Bee says. Have he had any formation in electronic language?"

"No. I was surprised too when I saw he was the only who knew what he was saying. Maybe it's a natural talent that he had hidden."

Since he considered himself from the same field that Ratchet, Clemont decided to talk more with him.

"So are you at the same time medic and scientist?" Clemont asked.

"Yes, put it in some way. Where did you find these?" Ratchet asked while he examined the cybertronian weapons that Clemont, Ash and Ritchie carried.

"Inside a room of Lockdown's ship. We used to defend ourselves against those mercenaries."

"What? You managed to use these weapons against Lockdown's soldiers?" Ratchet asked surprised.

"Yes, but it was not so easy. It took me time know how they work. I'm amazed how advanced your technology is, and how connected it is with your biology."

"I'm impressed. I didn't expect that a simple human kid discovered how to use an ancient weapon from an advance civilization. You're smarter than you look." Ratchet congratulated with a smile.

"Jeje, thanks."

"Do you want me to teach you more about our technology? I am sure that a young inventor like you would appreciate learning from a peculiar teacher."

"Are you giving me the chance of learning about your technology?!" Clemont said amazed. "It will be a pleasure for me."

"Oh Clemont, I forgot to tell you before." May said coming next to him. "Thanks a lot for saving me and Max up there." She said before giving him a kiss in his cheek, leaving him a little red and without words.

That was witnessed by Bonnie, who began to laugh alongside Moonracer.

"It seems your brother is not so brave for all kind of situations." Moon said.

"Yeah, like everyone. Do you know that we managed to save the world?" Bonnie began.

"Really?! Just only four kids?!"

"It was right before we met Sentinel Prime. A mad organization, like Team Alien, tried to cause the end of our world by using a legendary pokemon's energy, but we faced them and ruined their plans." Bonnie explained before something came to her mind, depressing her a little. "I wonder how Squishy is going now."

"Who?"

"Squishy, is a very special friend that I found during our journey. He maybe looks like a small creature, but in fact is a powerful legendary pokemon named Zygarde. He took a different way after we saved the world, and I miss him." Bonnie said sad.

Moonracer decided to cheer Bonnie up. "I'm sure wherever he is now he is very grateful for what you have done for him. The same as I." She finished hugging her.

"Thanks a lot, Moon." Bonnie said dropping tears of happiness.

Serena was seeing the outside through the ship's window. Then she noticed that Arcee was there too, doing the same.

"How are you? Did Lockdown or his crew hurt you when you were on that ship?" Arcee asked.

"No, I'm fine. I was just a little scared, but I knew Ash would come and get me."

"You really appreciate that boy so much." Elita said coming towards them. "And I believe it is something more than just friendship."

"Huh?" Serena said embarrassed. "No, it is just that…"

"Serena, I know what you are feeling. I passed through the same as you when I met Orion the first time, when I fell in love with him."

"You and Orion are a couple?" Serena asked surprised.

"As living robots, we can have all the same relationships that you humans have, even the most shameful ones." Arcee said.

"So, do you want to tell me?" Elita asked again.

Serena sighed, knowing that she could tell anything to them because they were girls after all. "When I met Ash for the first time, I was scared. And he came to me to give me support, so I have been very grateful for what he did. And when we began traveling together he became a role model. He gave me the strength to discover that I can do what I wish, and he has always supported me. He has a very special way of being." Serena told.

"I see. So you care about him." Arcee deduced.

"Yes. But what I really wanted to do all this time is to tell him what I really feel towards him."

"Then why have not you done it yet?" Arcee asked.

"Because I'm afraid of how he will react, what he'll think about me." Serena confessed.

"Listen, if you do not confess what you really feel, he'll never really know. You can't get scared by what could happen because maybe you're giving up on what you really want." Elita said stooping at her height. "Do not let it be too late for something beautiful. Our planet discovered it when it was too late." She advised before she left.

"The choice is yours, but think about it." Arcee said sitting next to her.

That left Serena very confused, but she knew that was the best personal conversation she had with anyone.

"How long until we arrive there?" Ironhide asked.

"Just a couple of hours and we will have arrived to Sinnoh." Fixit reported.

Meanwhile on Jubilife City, Cynthia, Tracey and Dawn continued heading towards the city with the seed.

"Those guys look very dangerous. We need to hide somewhere safe until we know what to do with this thing." Tracey said.

"We'll hide inside the city." Cynthia answered.

"But what if those guys send those big robots after us? They could hurt innocent people and pokemon." Dawn said.

"Don't worry, Dawn. I already warned Officer Jenny, so she must already be evacuating all citizens right now." Cynthia calmed down.

But they not realized that a gunship was heading to the city too, with Team Alien's leaders inside.

"It bothers me that after all we've worked hard to get that those come over and steal it." The masked leader groaned.

"Well, at least we can kill them, and we'll recover the seed. Those fools think that they can avoid us. They don't know all our tricks." Misbelwy said manipulating a little device.

"What exactly are you doing?" He asked.

"This tracking device is configured to track any mega-evolution energy spike. If the champion's Garchomp is still in its mega-form, we'll locate them. Aja, found it." She said when the device showed where they were. "It seems that they want to play hide."

"All available teams, get ready. We have located the target, after them." He ordered through the com-link. "And what do we do with the robots?"

"We will deal with that problem in due time. I'm sure they are very far from here."

But Misbelwy was wrong, because the entire prototype army was heading to the city too. Stinger and Roadkill went through the bridge with the armada, while Galvatron and the others flew above them with the aerial units. Once they get inside the city, Cynthia stopped the car when she saw the gunship above them.

"We're vulnerable here. We have to go up to one of those skyscrapers. From the top we can ask for help." Cynthia instructed while Garchomp grabbed the seed sack. "Are you sure you still wanna help me with this?"

"Of course." Tracey answered.

"We can't let you handle all of this by your own, and this is not new to us." Dawn added.

"Piplup!"

"Okay. Let's move." Cynthia said with a smile.

As they entered the skyscraper, the gunship already saw where they went while it was landing.

"Teams, they're inside that building. Get inside and catch them!" The masked leader instructed.

The three of them managed to find and call the elevator. It passed only a few minutes when then…

"Halt! Don't move!" A soldier warned.

They saw a couple of soldiers blocking one corridor as other did the same with the other one.

"We came for the artifact. Deliver it to us and we will not harm you." Another soldier ordered.

"I don't believe you!" Dawn responded. "Ready, Piplup?"

"Piplup."

"If you want it, you will have to take it by force." Tracey supported as he pulled out a poke ball. "Scyther, come out!"

"Garchomp, protect the artifact." Cynthia instructed. "Milotic, let's dance!"

Dawn and Tracey confronted a Mega-Gallade with Piplup and Scyther, while Cynthia summoned her Milotic to confront a Mega-Aerodactyl.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" The soldier ordered.

"Scyther, blockade it with X-Scissor." Tracey instructed.

That caused a small cloud of smoke that allow Dawn to make her move.

"Piplup, use Drill Peck!" She instructed.

Piplup hit Gallade with his movement, sending him back with the soldiers.

"Now use Ice Beam!" Dawn continued.

"Scyther, supported it with Razor Wind!" Tracey added.

The combined power of both beams knocked the soldiers and their pokemon. Meanwhile on the other side…

"Use Hyper Beam!" The soldier ordered.

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump!" Cynthia said.

Both beams impacted each other, causing another smoke cloud.

"Now, use Twister!" Cynthia continued.

The attack sent the other soldiers group flying to the corridor's end.

"That will give us some time. Everyone to the elevator!" Cynthia instructed.

After returning their pokemon, everyone got inside the elevator. After some moments they reached the last floor.

"And now?" Dawn asked.

"I'll see if I can call for help." Cynthia said pulling out her phone while Dawn and Tracey carried the seed.

All the new Decepticons dispersed throughout the area as they began looking for the seed. Then Soundblaster detected something as he pointed to a spaceship flying towards the city.

"Find the seed, it's here!" Xiaxus instructed.

"Lord Galvatron, Soundblaster has detected something coming our way." Spacestream reported.

"Those must be the Autobots. Darkscream, take them down." Galvatron ordered.

"With pleasure." Darkscream answered as he changed to his jet form.

Meanwhile, at the skyscraper's entrance…

"If those robots are here, that means that those kids are here too. They live, they talk, we're dead. Kill them all." Misbelwy instructed.

"Pleasure." Her brother said as he headed to the skyscraper with his Trevenant.

That was noticed in the building's top too.

"Hey, what is that?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. But it looks like some kind of spaceship." Tracey observed.

"Whatever it is, is coming our way." Dawn said getting nervous.

"It must be a Team Alien's vehicle. We have to move to make sure they do not get us." Cynthia said.

Inside the ship…

"Prime, I have located the seed's energy signature. It's in the top of that building." Blaster pointed.

"I see it. And it seems is in the possession of some humans." Sentinel noticed.

"They must be officers that are transporting it. We'll teach them a lesson before taking it." Ironhide suggested activating his cannons.

"Wait, I recognize those people." Ash called.

"Do you know them?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yes, they are friends of mine. Jetfire, try to approach us; we'll try to get them aboard. I'm sure they have retrieved the seed from Team Alien." Ash said.

The ship approached to the building's top and extended the ramp while Cynthia, Dawn and Tracey prepared for the worst. The first thing that came out of the ship was Pikachu, which ran towards Piplup when he saw him, and embraced him. Piplup then recognized him and hugged him too.

"What was that Pikachu doing inside that ship?" Cynthia asked.

"I don't know, but it seems Piplup knows him." Dawn observed.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called.

They looked to the ship and saw Ash and the rest getting out of the ship, making them smile.

"I can't believe it. It's Ash!" Dawn said surprised.

"Is good to see you again."

"The same as I, Tracey." Ash said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you again, Ash." Dawn said giving him a 'high five'. "Good to see you too, May. And this little one with glasses must be your little brother."

"Yes, his name is Max." May introduced.

"So you're that girl that my sister met in Sinnoh, glad to meet you. And this Piplup must be your pokemon." Max saw.

"That's right." Dawn answered.

"Oh, is so cute!" Bonnie said giving him a huge hug.

"Come on, Bonnie. You're squeezing it a lot." Serena warned when Piplup began to turn red.

"I must guess these are your friends." Cynthia said.

"You're right. These are my friends from the Kalos region: Serena, Bonnie and her older brother Clemont." Ash named.

"And you? I see you have a Pikachu too." Dawn said.

"This is Ritchie." Ash introduced before he saw that Ritchie was quiet and a little red. "Ritchie, are you okay?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah. It's just that I've never seen such a pretty girl." Ritchie said referring to Dawn, which made her to laugh and turned a little red too while the others laugh.

"Can you introduce these people to us?" Serena asked.

"Of course. Her name is Dawn, she is a pokemon coordinator like May. This is Tracey, I met him in the Orange Archipelago. He's a pokemon watcher, and also professor Oak's assistant." Ash told.

"Glad to meet you all, Ash's friends are my friends too." Tracey said.

"Thanks a lot. And she?" Serena said.

"Wait! I heard about her. Aren't you Cynthia, the Sinnoh's champion?" Clemont asked.

"It seems that my reputation precedes me." Cynthia said.

"Woah, I can't believe I'm meeting you right now. You are one of the strongest pokemon trainers of the entire world." Clemont said amazed.

"Indeed, only a few trainers have had the chance of meeting her and less the chance to fight against her." Ritchie added.

"Woah. Cynthia, you're a keeper." Bonnie said as she kneeled before her. "I mean, please take care of my big brother."

"Huh?" Cynthia said in disbelief.

"What did you just say?" Ritchie said confused while Ash and Serena began to laugh.

"Bonnie, I told you to stop this a million times!" Clemont said very nervous.

"You know you need someone to take care of you. I think Cynthia would be a nice wife." Bonnie said.

"A nice wife?!" Max, May, Ritchie, Dawn and Tracey shouted in disbelief.

"Ah, no! This is so embarrassing! Activate Aipom arm!" Clemont shouted before the Aipom arm grabbed Bonnie and took her with him. "Will you please get on your own business?"

"I'll let you think about it, Cynthia." Bonnie said while being dragged.

"What a curious little sister." Ritchie said.

"She reminds me of Brock when he reacted in presence of a pretty girl." Max reminded.

"Yeah, that was very funny." Dawn said as they laughed.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here with Cynthia?" Ash asked to Tracey.

"I met her and Dawn when I was sent to a pokemon investigation conference, and they told me that they were investigating a strange international organization called Team Alien." Tracey explained.

"Last night we managed to take away from them this artifact. We believe that it is their most important secret." Cynthia explained while she showed them the sack.

"Ash, this is it. The seed." Serena recognized.

"I knew it. Sentinel, we have the seed!" Ash shouted to the ship.

"Huh? Ash, who are you talking with?" Dawn asked.

"What is the seed?" Cynthia asked.

"Ash!" A voice called.

Then Sentinel Prime, Hot Rod, Arcee, Moonracer, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Warpath, Blaster, Bumblebee, Jetfire and Ironhide came out of the ship and reunited with them, surprising Dawn, Tracey and Cynthia and get them nervous.

"Oh no, more giant robots!" Dawn said scared hugging Piplup.

"Don't worry, the Autobots are our friends." Serena calmed.

"They are a sentient species of another planet and we're helping them to fight against Team Alien, who are the bad guys." Ash told.

"I knew it. But I never imagined this." Cynthia said surprised.

"Why are you taking so long?" Hot Rod asked.

"We were just happy to see our friends again, just that." May explained.

"We need to get out of here now." Arcee said.

"Hey, something is coming." Moonracer saw.

They saw a military jet flying towards them.

"It is just a plane." Max believed.

"( **That's not just a simple plane, Max.** )" Bumblebee said.

"Bee's right. I recognize that flying form." Jetfire observed while the jet flew through the buildings before he gasped in fear. "Oh scrap, it's Starscream!"

All the bots got on fighting position while the humans were confused. Then the jet transformed in the building opposite, causing everyone to be surprised and nervous.

"Now I'm Darkscream!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- The Great War.**

"All will fear Darkscream! Even you, Autobots." Darkscream proclaimed before he launched a lot of missiles at the group.

"Incoming missiles!" Blaster warned.

"Cover the humans!" Sentinel ordered.

The Autobots covered the humans and their pokemon from the missiles. Some of them hit the ship, causing it to destabilize.

"We've been hit! The engines are down!" Ratchet reported.

"Brace yourselves! We're going down!" Orion instructed.

The ship flew without control outside the city. It crash landed inside a mountain with rivers. Meanwhile, the menace was not over.

"My liege, seed located. The humans have it within the Autobots. Fortunately most of them have crashed with the ship very far from the city." Darkscream reported by com-link.

"Climb up. Surround them." Galvatron ordered as the troops began to climb up the buildings.

"Okay Cons, you asked for it!" Warpath said pulling out a machine gun from his arm and firing.

"Soldiers, finish them!" Darkscream ordered as he transformed and flew away.

"We're not safe here, we need to move." Tracey said.

"We can't let them get the seed." Ash told.

"Right!" Cynthia nodded.

The group began to run, but the Decepticon soldiers always fired at them, trying to slow them down.

"I thought there were only a few robots." Max reminded.

"When we got this we saw an entire army getting out of their base." Dawn said.

Fortunately the Autobots were there to cover them. They returned fire and managed to destroy all the soldiers on the other buildings' top.

"They are surrounding us. We have a lot of company below us." Ironhide observed while he fired his cannons.

"Cee, can you distract them?"

"Got it, Moon." Arcee answered firing a couple of missiles, which killed two Decepticons, while Roadkill and Stinger evaded them.

"Curse that two-wheeler." Roadkill cursed.

"Let's meet with the others." Stinger said.

Back to the building…

"Champion, this place is too risky. The enemy is approaching us and our forces have been reduced. It is better that we parted, we'll meet in the main plaza." Sentinel instructed.

"Got it." Cynthia answered.

"Autobots, to the ground!" Sentinel ordered as he began to descend.

"Yeah, let's go for those Cons." Warpath cheered while he jumped to other building, but… "Arg, I have stuck my butt! A little help?"

After freeing Warpath, the Autobots went down to the streets.

"There, we can use that elevator to get back to the main floor. Next we'll head right to the main plaza." Cynthia pointed.

Everyone reached the elevator and called for it as they carried the seed. But just when the elevator almost reached, someone fired at them, forcing them to look for cover.

"Oh no, it's that man again!" Bonnie said when she recognized the masked man, firing at them with some kind of advanced energy weapon.

"Trevenant, use Dark Pulse!" He ordered.

The attack almost destroyed the elevator's door.

"It's trying to destroy the elevator!" May deduced. "He wants to trap us!"

"We will not give him that pleasure. Guys, Pikachu and I will try to distract him; you go down and meet with the Autobots." Ash instructed.

"Ash, are you crazy?! He'll kill you!" Dawn yelled.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Come on, Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Be careful." Serena asked.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." Tracey calmed down.

"Hey you, do you remember me?!" Ash incited as he continued dodging the shots.

That allowed the rest to take the elevator.

"Sister, I'm going after the boy and his Pikachu. The rest are inside the main elevator." The masked man reported through the com-link.

Misbelwy listened the message after getting in front of the elevator's door, accompanied with a huge Tyrantrum, revealing that her pokemon had evolved. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu continued to run away from the masked man and his pokemon evading all their attacks. Ash tried to slow them down firing his own weapon; even he destroyed the masked man's weapon, but it was too difficult to descend by the building's outer emergency routes.

"You can't get away from me forever, kid! I'll catch you, sooner or later!"

In one moment the masked man and Trevenant managed to tackle them inside a reunion room. Inside, Pikachu and Trevenant started to fight: Trevenant launched Dark Pulse while Pikachu counterattacked with Thunderbolt; while the masked man chased Ash around a table until he caught him. He grabbed him by the neck and raised him as he pulled out from his wrist some kind of blade. He began to raise it to nail it, but Pikachu intervened first tackling him, freeing Ash.

"Thanks buddy." Ash thanked.

Now they had both opponents in front of them, but unfortunately the masked man had Ash's weapon.

"Never should have hidden that robot." He said.

"You should have never come after my family." Ash responded.

"Tough luck, kid. We all have family." The masked man said as he aimed the gun at them.

"But I will see mine." Ash said as he embraced Pikachu to protect it, waiting for the end.

The masked leader fired the weapon, but the shot bounced because of something unexpected: a kind of blue force field surrounded Ash and Pikachu: an aura shield. Ash looked amazed what he created while their attackers, very impressed, continued attacking. Ash pushed his aura shield towards them, throwing them with strength through the window, making them fall against the floor. Misbelwy saw that before tears of fury began to drop form his eyes by the fact that her brother and his pokemon partner had died.

"Where is my escaped bounty?" A voice asked through the com-link, revealing to be Lockdown.

"Autobots at this location, Prime is close. Do whatever you have to do." She answered.

"I intent to." Lockdown answered walking through his ship's bridge.

Then Misbelwy and her pokemon prepared for the group's arrival. But when the elevator opened no one was inside.

"Where did they go?" She asked herself.

The group came out from another elevator, which led them to the outside.

"We're sure that those robots are looking for the seed right now. And these ones will not hesitate to kill us at the first chance." Ritchie said.

"They are that bad?" Dawn asked worried.

"From what the Autobots have told us, they are the worst." Serena answered.

"Then we cannot let them to find this. We'll separate in a couple of groups, so it will be more difficult for them to find us." Cynthia explained.

"And that way we'll have more chances to reach the plaza and meet with the Autobots." Clemont finished.

"Bonnie, Max, you two will go with Serena. You will carry the seed. Ritchie and Dawn will accompany Tracey, and Clemont and May with me. Go to the plaza as fast as you can, and good luck." Cynthia instructed.

The three groups went by different ways. Unfortunately, Buzzaw saw and heard everything, so Soundblaster reported everything to Galvatron.

"Jajaja, fool humans. Decepticons, split up and find them." Galvatron ordered.

Cynthia, May and Clemont were heading to the plaza by the most direct way, but before they could cross the road someone got in their way: it was Darkscream, who came from the sky, and when he changed to his robot form Spacestream reunited with him.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Darkscream said.

"They are part of the human group which is helping the Autobots." Spacestream answered.

"Give us the seed or you'll face the consequences." Darkscream menaced.

"We don't have it. Team Alien has recovered it." Clemont said, trying to fool them.

That made Darkscream laugh manically. "I don't believe you."

"Perhaps we should try more drastic methods to make them talk."

"You're right, my dear." Darkscream said as he pulled out of one of his wrists a double chainsaw. "I will not ask you again. Where is the seed? Tell me, because if you don't someone is going to be really in trouble."

"Not in our watch! KABOOM!"

Everyone looked behind the humans to see Jetfire and Warpath driving towards them, with Warpath firing his tank cannon. That created a cloud of smoke that allowed the Autobots to transform and engage the Decepticons.

"Typical of you to face weaker opponents than you, Screamer." Warpath said.

"Maybe you have been improved by human hands, but not in combat style." Jetfire said putting in combat pose.

"I assure you that I'm not like before." Darkscream said as he prepared his chainsaws. "Spacestream, show them how we Decepticons battle!"

Jetfire fought by turning his hands into axes while Warpath turned his hand into a hammer, and they began to combat the Decepticons. The combat only took a couple of minutes, because both Spacestream and Darkscream underestimated their rivals' speed. Jetfire, after resisting a little effect from his rival's finger's claws kicked Darkscream with both feet and Warpath hit Spacestream in the face with his hammer, forcing them to transform and retreat.

"Are you okay?" Jetfire asked.

"Just in time." Clemont thanked.

"But where are the others?" May asked.

"We have divided to avoid Galvatron's forces and protect you in case they will find you." Warpath explained.

"Let's hope they find them before those Decepticons do." Cynthia said.

Tracey, Ritchie and Dawn went through a more hidden path. But when they entered an open area, the ground began to shake in front of them, and then Host came from beneath the ground in his bug form. When he changed to his robot form, Shockblast, Xiaxus and Soundblaster met with him.

"Don't think about running from us again." Xiaxus told them.

"Oh look, it is a bunch of lost little humans, jejejeje." Host laughed maniacally.

"To whom have you given the seed?" Soundblaster asked.

"To no one, we have hid it somewhere inside the city." Tracey answered.

"I think maybe it is inside the pokemon center." Ritchie followed.

"Your answer is very illogical. We know that you have split your team to secure the seed. It is a shame that I can't make a cortical psychic patch with organic life forms." Shockblast said.

"But maybe we could use other ways. Host, you can play a little with them." Xiaxus authorized.

"Finally. Don't worry; this is not going to hurt you, not much." Host said as he advanced towards them threatening until he turned his gaze to Dawn. "You look very pretty, little girl. Maybe I'll start with you. Or maybe with your little pokemon here." Host said looking Piplup getting between him and Dawn.

"Piplup, no!" Dawn said grabbing her pokemon.

"Don't dare to touch them! You'll have to pass above us first!" Ritchie warned.

"Pika!"

"So we have a brave one here, better for me."

"Hey, bug!"

Host turned to his back only to see an iron pipe which hit his head. Next he was tackled by Wheeljack.

"How dare you spoil my fun?!" Host said mad.

"Do you call it fun to make suffer innocent people? You seriously have a big problem in your head, bug." Wheeljack mocked.

"Rargh! I will show you the true meaning of suffering, Autobot." Host roared as he pulled out of his hands two large insect claws.

Wheeljack began to fight by close combat with his swords.

"Les let Host take care of the Wrecker, we'll deal with the humans." Xiaxus said pulling out a double scythe.

"Do you remember the one that finished you, Straxus?!" Someone said from the sky.

Then shots came from above them, it was Blaster who came flying towards them, giving time to the humans and pokemon to hide. Blaster launched a couple of electromagnetic missiles too, which knocked out Xiaxus before Soundblaster turned into a spy plane and began to chase him. Meanwhile, Sideswipe drove towards Shockblast, who saw him coming and turned into his tank form and started firing at him. Sideswipe managed to evade the shots and jumped over him, forcing Shockblast to transform before he was kicked by Sideswipe.

"Pick on someone your own side." Sideswipe said.

Shockblast pulled out a big sword from his other hand and started attacking him, but Sideswipe managed to stand against him with his own swords. Soundblaster managed to catch Blaster, and both transformed before landing in front of the other.

"You look changed, but I know it's still you, Soundwave." Blaster said.

"Soundblaster superior, Autobots inferior."

"You have not changed anything." Blaster said before getting into a fighting position.

Both robots summoned their companions and started fighting. Soundblaster was the first to fire his sonic cannons, but that only made Blaster to fall back a little.

"You have improved your systems, but I've done better." Blaster said changing his hand into another sonic cannon and firing.

The blast sent him flying to a building. That, with his Minicons being overcome by Blaster's Minibots, forced him to retreat. Next, after retrieving his partners, Blaster went to help Sideswipe, using his tentacles to electrocute Shockblast from behind, knocking him out. Meanwhile, Wheeljack managed to stand up against Host, blocking his attacks and counterattacking him with success. Then Host changed to his alt mode and started to fire lasers from some cannons located on his back, while he tried to cut him with his claws. He even shot a cutting laser beam through his stinger.

"Eat this, bug!" Wheeljack said throwing his grenade.

The explosion made Host to flew away in pain, allowing him to return with the others.

"So, how has it been?" Wheeljack asked.

"Better now that you're here." Ritchie answered.

"Thanks a lot." Tracey said getting out of the hidden place.

"Let's hurry. Soundblaster will return and these two are not going to be offline very long." Blaster said.

At the same time, Serena, Bonnie and Max were carrying the seed through an underground path, but when they reached to the subway rails a fire wall blockaded their way.

"I'm sorry, but the path is close." Roadkill said getting out of the shadows.

"Max, Bonnie, get behind me." Serena told them.

"I will ask you only this time. Deliver us the seed and we'll not hurt you." Stinger said as he advanced towards them.

"Ah, it can talk." Max said surprised.

"And I can do more." Stinger said, recognizing him.

"I will not give you this seed, no matter what happen." Serena said.

"Okay, this will be your grave." Roadkill said charging her weapon.

Without noticing it, Bumblebee, Arcee and Moonracer drove towards them behind the Decepticons. When the two Decepticons heard them coming, they were beaten by them in vehicle form before changing to robot form.

"Bumblebee, we meet at last." Stinger said after getting up.

"( **We know each other?** )" Bee asked confused.

"No, but I burned with desire to meet you." Stinger answered as he covered his face with a battle mask.

"The same as I to meet you, Arcee."

"And you must be Roadkill. Moon has told me about you, but I thought you'd be more sinister."

That annoyed her. "I will show how sinister I can be."

Both scouts began to fight the same as the female robots in front of the kids.

"Hurry, get out of here!" Moonracer shouted.

They ran to the subway's exit. Roadkill tried to stop them, but both bot girls kicked her from behind and Bee grabbed Stinger by the head and threw him against his partner, knocking them both. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu finally arrived to the floor and began to head towards the plaza. But in middle of the path, he spotted something near to them, one certain recognizable robot.

"Pikachu, that's Galvatron." Ash said.

"Pika."

"It looks different than before. He must be searching the seed. If he discovers that our friends have it, he'll hurt them in order to get it. We need to distract him." Ash said.

"Pika?"

Then he saw next to them a tool bag, just as big as the seed sack, giving him an idea.

"I know what to do. Follow me, buddy." Ash said grabbing the bag. "Hey you, ugly!"

That made Galvatron to turn at him. "You. I remember you: you were with my rival in that forest."

"You're looking for something?" Ash said showing him the bag.

"You have the seed? Give it to me!" He ordered.

"If you want it, you will have to catch us." Ash incited.

That made Galvatron to go after Ash and Pikachu while they entered another building. As they began to climb up the stairs, Galvatron entered the building by taking down the wall.

"Give me the seed!" Galvatron roared as he tried to reach them. "You worm."

The two managed to reach to the top, but they found a problem.

"There's no exit!" Ash observed alarmed.

In that moment Galvatron reached to the top too.

"It is fear or courage that drives you, fleshling." Galvatron said as he advanced towards them. "Give me the seed and I will allow you and your little friend to live as my pets."

"Oh, okay." Ash said delivering the bag to Galvatron. "But there is one detail I forgot."

Then Galvatron discovered that the bag was whole of mechanic tools. "What?! You trick me?!"

"Bye." Ash said as he and Pikachu went through the emergency ladders.

"So be it." Galvatron said as he turned one of his hands into a gladiator bowler. "Nobody tricks Galvatron and lives to tell it!"

The bowler almost hit them, but they managed to grab a free cable to reach the next building.

"That was close." Ash said as he saw Galvatron still looking for them.

"Ha, there you are." He said.

"Pika!"

Pikachu pointed to a claw hooked next to them, what give Ash an idea.

"Okay buddy, when I say it use Electro Ball to free that claw." Ash instructed.

"Pika."

Galvatron began to getting close, just like Ash anticipated.

"Now!"

Pikachu launched his attack to the claw, releasing it and making it went right to Galvatron. The claw hit him hard and sent him flying to inside the building again.

"Yes, we did it!" Ash said.

Everyone began to reunite in the plaza.

"We are not all yet. Where is Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"And Ash?" Tracey observed.

"I'm going to look for him." Serena said determined, still carrying the seed.

Just when she turned to the right at the first road, Serena saw Ash coming from the distance.

"Ash, we're here!"

"Hey Serena, we're coming." Ash answered.

But before they could reach to each other, Galvatron came from inside a building next to them and grabbed Ash with his hand.

"Gotcha!" Galvatron proclaimed as he began to squeeze Ash, making him scream. "It's a pleasure to grab your human flesh."

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Serena yelled.

"Pika!"

"You look very perceptive, little girl. I'm sure that you know what will happen if I continue squeezing him." Galvatron said sinisterly as he continued squeezing Ash, making him scream louder. "Ah, your screams are music to my audio receptors."

No, please! Don't kill him!" Serena prayed while she dropped some tears, the same as Pikachu.

"Unless you want me to squeeze your boyfriend to death, you'll give me that seed." Galvatron threatened.

"Don't do it, Serena!" Ash said.

"Silence!" Galvatron roared as he continued squeezing him.

Serena knew that Ash didn't want her to deliver the seed to that Decepticon, but she did not want him to die. "Okay, I will do it. But don't hurt him."

"Ah, clever girl." Galvatron smiled.

But fortunately, Sentinel came flying towards them at full speed, hitting Galvatron from behind and making him to drop Ash in the air. He managed to catch him immediately.

"I got you, Ash."

"Sentinel, thanks to Arceus you're here." Ash said, still a little hurt.

"Prime!" Galvatron called as he got up and Sentinel let Ash in the ground. "You're always in my way, like on Cybertron!"

"You haven't changed either, Megatron." Sentinel said.

"My name's Galvatron now. I have evolved into a more advanced state."

"You maybe think you're better, but you're still the same insane tyrant who took our planet to ruin."

"Is that so? Then allow me to show you a demonstration of my new power." Galvatron said as he turned his right hand into an advanced fusion cannon ( **Megatron's fusion cannon of Revenge of The Fallen** ).

Galvatron charged and fired his fusion cannon at Sentinel, but the Prime dodged it easily.

"You still have much to learn. I still don't think you are at the level of a Prime." Sentinel said while he pulled out his shield and sword.

"Je, you would do well to remember that I honed my skills as a champion gladiator in the pits of Kaon!" Galvatron declared as he changed his cannon into a blade.

"Then prove it!" Sentinel challenged.

The two robots began a very fierce close combat. Galvatron tried many times to slice his opponent with his blade, but Sentinel was cleverer by evading his attacks and hitting him when he was more defenseless.

"Ash, are you okay?" Serena asked worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Ash assured as he cleaned her tears. "Come on, we need to get the seed away from here."

"I still don't finish with you two, humans. Give me the seed or feel my wrath!" Galvatron said running after them after he took down Sentinel.

"Oh no, you don't this time." Ash said firing his weapon.

Pikachu managed to paralyze Galvatron with his electric attacks, but it was a shot from Ash that hit in his head that made Galvatron to fall back a little.

"Curse you! You will pay for this!" Galvatron shouted as he fired his fusion cannon, but he couldn't hit them because Sentinel grabbed it.

"You'll not hurt those humans, not while I'm around to protect them." Sentinel declared before he shot his weapon, hitting Galvatron on his chest.

"Ah! This is not over, Prime. Decepticons, attack!" Galvatron ordered before he transformed and flew away.

"Are you okay?" Sentinel asked.

"Yes, that was close." Ash responded.

"Sentinel, I'm sorry. I was going to deliver the seed to him, but I can explain it." Serena said nervous.

"I understand it. Life is the most important thing you can protect, but you have taken a huge risk. Let's go with the others." Sentinel said.

Finally the three met with the group in the plaza.

"Thanks goodness that everyone is fine." Dawn said relieved.

"What is the situation?" Sentinel demanded.

"We still have the seed, but it seems the Cons had secured all the possible escape routes and their forces are advancing toward us." Blaster reported.

"I wonder how the others will be." Clemont said worried.

"Orion, are you fine?" Sentinel asked through the com-link.

"Affirmative. The ship is not functional but everyone is still fine." Orion answered.

"Great, because we could use some help right here." Sideswipe said.

"We got Cons coming our way from everywhere!" Wheeljack reported.

"They're in trouble." Elita deduced.

"We have landed very far from the city. Even if we move on vehicle mode, we will not reach on time." Ratchet said before they cut the com-link.

"That's not right. How are we going to reach there to help them?" Jazz asked.

"Fixit, can you and Ratchet repair the ship to reach to the city faster?" Orion asked.

"I'm afraid not. The engines are totally shattered, and the spacecraft split in two during the landing." Fixit reported.

"Then what can we do now, dear?" Elita asked.

"It's time for reinforcements." Orion said entering the ship.

Orion went inside the room where Sentinel was imprisoned, and found a pile of swords stuck.

"It is time for you to regain your freedom." Orion said grabbing the biggest sword of all.

After pulling it out, he used it to break the cell of one of the prisoners: the biggest one, the leader called Grimlock. He woke up, still upside down and saw Orion cutting his chains and offering him the sword.

"The legend exists." Orion said in cybertronian language.

The giant robot grabbed the sword and began to free the other prisoners alongside Orion. Meanwhile, the Autobots prepared the plaza for the incoming battle while the humans got inside to a structure in the center of the plaza.

"This is the perfect place to hide? A big dome inside the plaza?!" Max asked in disbelief.

"Autobots, we cannot let them to grab the seed. So battle until all our energon has been consumed." Sentinel proclaimed.

"Till all are one!" The Autobots said in union.

"Listen, we're going to cover you. If we stop covering you, it means we're dead." Ironhide explained to the group.

"But don't worry, because that's not gonna happen." Warpath cheered.

"Here they come!" Moonracer warned.

Then a lot of Decepticons arrived to the plaza, from the air, from the streets, from the buildings, from everywhere, and started firing at them. The same as the Autobots.

"Take this, Cons!" Ironhide said firing his cannons. "I'm a wicked warrior Bot! Scrap!"

"We got more coming behind us." Arcee saw.

"I got them." Warpath said firing his chest cannon.

"Up those buildings, Bee. Cover fire!" Sentinel warned.

Bee launched a few missiles at other Cons as the battle continued. Meanwhile, outside the crashed ship…

"You've got to be kidding me." Jazz said in disbelief.

Orion got out of the ship accompanied by a lot of bigger robots. All those robots looked like knights, but all of them have very different parts from the others. They were 8: the leader was Grimlock, the golden and grey big one; the other of his same size was Sludge, who was grey and black; Scorn was the big red one; the blue one was Swoop; the purple and red one was Slag; the yellow's name was Paddles; Snarl was the green one and the smallest of all, who was green and light blue was Slash.

"Legendary warriors, the powers that tried to slave us now want us all extinguished. We must join forces, or else forever be threatened. So today you stay with us, or you stand against me." Orion said in front of all of them.

"Hold a second, Pax. Are you sure we can trust them? I mean, which side are they on?" Jazz demanded.

"On your side, of course." Swoop suddenly said. "You don't recognize us?"

"Wait. It is you, Swoop?" Ratchet asked surprised.

"They are the Autobots we believed disappeared in the sea of rust: the Lightning Strike Coalition Force." Orion told them.

"But I believe they perished." Fixit said.

"That's not true. We managed to survive, but the Cons take us as prisoners for a long time." Slash explained.

"But we were not the same." Grimlock said.

"What do you mean?" Elita asked.

"Shockwave do something to us. He changed us from inside as part of his horrible experiments." Snarl told.

"But we managed to get use of our new alt modes." Slag said cheered.

"After the great exodus we wandered through Cybertron, until we found a secret place of the ancient cybertronian knights. We decided to learn their battle techniques and we improved ourselves with new armors and weapons." Paddles continued.

"Then that cursed bounty hunter Con decided to hunts us for unknown reasons. And then you found us inside his ship." Sludge finished.

"Why did you free us?" Scorn asked.

"Because I require your help, just like the old times." Orion answered.

"Unlike Prime, you were kind and fair with us during the war, Pax. But now those times have passed. Why did you need us?" Grimlock asked.

"Only together can we survive. Let me lead you." Orion asked.

"And what do you offer us in exchange for our help?" Slash asked.

"I'm giving you the freedom. Not be confined like on Cybertron, totally free to make your own decisions. I'm sure that the ones who sent Lockdown after you only want to get use of your strength." Orion said.

"No one drives my destiny. No one controls Grimlock!" He proclaimed hitting the ground.

"I will not let that happen, old friend. You have my word." Orion said putting a hand on Grimlock's.

"Our adversaries are the same?" Grimlock asked.

"They have returned from the dead, even the one who made you so much pain." Orion affirmed.

"I only ask that we be the ones who punish him." Scorn said.

"You decide, Grimlock." Sludge said.

"Then lead us." Grimlock declared.

Grimlock leaned on his hands while his parts began to change. When he finished transforming he looked like a metallic version of a prehistoric pokemon: a Tyrantrum. He roared and breathed fire at the same time.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet said in disbelief.

"I was expecting a giant vehicle." Drift added.

Grimlock approached Orion in his alt form and allowed him to ride on him.

"Autobots, we're going to prove who we are, and why we're here." Orion declared riding on Grimlock.

"Yeah, we're finally going to fight again." Slag said excited.

"You just want to die for him." Jazz said.

"Is good that we have the chance to fight together again." Snarl said.

"That's leadership." Ratchet said.

"Or brainwash him or something else." Scorn suggested.

"No, that's truly a Prime." Elita reassured.

"Dinobots, transform and roar!" Grimlock proclaimed.

All the other knights changed to their alt modes: Swoop's alt mode was some kind of pterosaur, like a Pteranodon; Slag turned into a Triceratops with a lot of horns; Snarl transformed into an armored Stegosaurus; Scorn's alt mode was some kind of Spinosaurus with horns on his head and three sails of spikes on his back; Sludge's alt form looked like a metallic version of an Aurorus; Paddles alt mode was an Elasmosaurus with sharp fins; and Slash transformed into a Velociraptor with metallic feathers in his arms and legs. Elita One mounted on Sludge's back, Ratchet rode on Snarl, Drift mounted on Scorn's back while Fixit and Jazz rode on Slash's back.

"Autobots, we charge together! Now roll out!" Orion declared.

All the Dinobots started marching towards Jubilife City. Meanwhile, the other Autobots were still fighting inside the plaza, containing the Decepticons. Sentinel decided to fight in close combat; Hot Rod used his triple laser guns and small blades; Arcee and Moonracer fought with their laser guns and wrist blades; Sideswipe used his blades and laser guns too; Wheeljack improvised fighting with his swords and laser guns at the same time; Warpath fired his machine gun, his chest cannon and two small grenade launchers which came from his shoulders; Bumblebee and Jetfire only used his guns while Ironhide used his cannons and some big guns that he packed on his back and Blaster used his sonic cannons and lasers coming from some of his tentacles. But the battle was not going well.

"These Cons don't get tired." Sideswipe observed.

"I could use some help here!" Hot Rod asked.

"Me too. Anyone can give me a hand?" Moonracer said.

"Sorry guys, but I have my own problems here." Wheeljack said taking down another Decepticon. "Ask Jetfire to help you, he's free."

"Impossible. I'm too busy right here! Take cover!" Jetfire said dodging a missile.

"They attack us on all sides. Somebody give me a hand!" Ironhide said firing his cannons. "Prime, we're in trouble! They outnumber us and in armament!"

"We cannot fall now, keep fighting!" Sentinel said cutting another Con.

The Autobots problematic situation was seeing by Ash.

"How is everything going out there?" Clemont asked.

"Not good, the Autobots are being attacked by everywhere. They need help; we need to help them against those Decepticons." Ash said.

"But Ash, if what you told us is true, how are our pokemon going to stand against them?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, but they have protected us before. Is the least we can do for them." Ash said.

"I'm with you Ash, we can't let them fight alone." Max supported.

"That's right." Bonnie added.

"Then how are we going to help them?" Tracey asked.

"I say we send our best pokemon to help them while we use our weapons from here." Ash explained.

"That's a good idea." Ritchie supported.

"If we're going to fight, we're going to need support." Cynthia said.

"What are you talking about?" May asked.

"You'll see. First, choice the pokemon you're going to send to the fight." Cynthia asked.

"Okay then. Scyther, come out." Tracey said throwing a poke ball.

"You wanna fight, Piplup?" Dawn asked.

"Piplup." He nodded.

"Okay, but you're not going to fight alone. Quilava, Togekiss, I need your help." Dawn said throwing two poke balls.

"Me too. Blaziken, Glaceon, let's go!" May said calling her pokemon.

"Chespin, Luxray, come out!" Clemont said.

"Braixen, Sylveon, you too." Serena followed.

"Greninja, Noivern, I choose you." Ash continued.

"Ready to help Pikachu, Sparky?" Ritchie asked.

"Pika!"

"Then come out, Espy and Zippo!" Ritchie said calling an Espeon and a Charizard.

"Woah, I didn't know you have an Espeon." May saw.

"It was an Eevee that I caught a long time ago. I asked to professor Oak about which evolution could be the most suitable. And I decided to be an Espeon, that's why I call him Espy." Ritchie explained.

"And your Charmeleon has evolved too." Ash said before he grabbed his weapon. "Now we're all ready, Cynthia."

"Excellent. Garchomp, Milotic, let's dance!" She said calling her pokemon. "Now let me give you a little help."

"Huh?" Everyone said.

Cynthia took out four little stones. She put one of them on a bracelet which gave to May's Blaziken's, other on Zippo's horns and gave the other two to May and Ritchie.

"And what exactly are these stones?" May asked while she put on her glove a bracelet with the stone inserted.

"Incredible. Those are Mega Stones." Clemont recognized.

"Correct. This is a Charizardite Y and this is a Blazikenite, with this and these Key Stones you can do that your pokemon mega-evolve." Cynthia explained.

"Really?!" May said excited.

"Woah, that's great." Ritchie said checking his bracelet with the Key Stone.

"Ash, do you have any pokemon which can mega-evolve?" Cynthia asked.

"No, but it doesn't matter because we have our own secret weapon, right Greninja?" Ash said.

"Greninja!" He nodded.

"No matter how many challenges we face, we'll get stronger and stronger." Ash proclaimed.

Then a lot of water started to surround Greninja, and when it was gone Greninja looked a little changed.

"Woah, what just happened?" Max asked surprised.

"Greninja just become Ash-Greninja." Bonnie pointed.

"This is thanks to the strong bond we share me and Greninja: a bond phenomenon." Ash explained.

"Impressive." Cynthia said amazed.

"So, we are ready?" Ash asked.

"Let's do it." Ritchie said raising his bracelet, the same as May.

"Mega-evolve!" May, Ritchie and Cynthia shouted.

The Key Stones activated, making Garchomp, Blaziken and Zippo change to their mega-evolved forms.

"Woah, they look great." Dawn said.

"I'm sure professor Oak would like to see a few pictures about them." Tracey said.

"Let's help our friends." Ash declared.

Pikachu, Sparky and Luxray remained near the dome as they launched their electric attacks against the Cons. Braixen and Pipulp mounted over Togekiss and Noivern, attacking with Flamethrower and Ice Beam, while Togekiss used Aura Sphere and Noivern used Acrobatics and Boomburst. Espy decided to move through the battle field and attack the Decepticons with Quick Attack and Psybeam, the same as Quilava while he used Swift. Greninja decided to confront them using Cut and Water Shuriken, the same as Blaziken, who used Sky Uppercut and Blaze Kick. Scyther, who fought with X-Scissor and Razor Wind; Zippo, who used Flamethrower and Dragon Claw; and Garchomp, who used Dragon Rush and Brick Break; flew around the battlefield attacking the Cons. Chespin, who used Pin Missile; Sylveon, who used Fairy Wind; and Glaceon, who used Ice Shard, remained in the dome's entrance shooting at the Decepticons, while Milotic was in the other entrance, covering it with Hydro Pump. As well, Ash, Ritchie and Clemont began to fire their weapons through the windows to help their protectors. With all that help, the situation got under control for the Autobots.

"Where did that shot came from?" Warpath asked in confusion after a Decepticon was killed.

"A better question: who did that shot?" Wheeljack corrected.

Then they looked around them to see the pokemon attacking the Decepticons, and the humans in the dome helping them.

"It seems that they want to fight too." Arcee said with a smile.

"Thanks for your support, friends." Sideswipe cheered.

"We could not let you take care of all of you. After all, we are in this together." Ash said when Hot Rod approached him.

"You're right, friend. We'll cover your friends here, cover our backs." Hot Rod said before he went back to the combat. "Prime, the kids are giving us a hand!"

"Then make sure to eliminate all our foes before our allies caught their attention!" Sentinel said on the top of a bus splicing with his sword another Con.

"But we're getting tired with time! At this rate, we will not stand much longer!" Jetfire objected.

"Hold a little longer. I'm sure Orion and the others will come to help us." Sentinel reassured.

"That's right, we need to stand in our ground. Don't give up until the very end!" Hot Rod encouraged as he pulled out a metallic bow and fired it against another group of enemies.

Hot Rod's hopes were right, because the remaining Autobots and the Dinobots began to getting closer to the city. They were crossing through the grassland, almost there. But the Decepticons did not cease in their efforts: for many who fell, continued to come more and more, but with the humans' and pokemon help the Autobots were able to stand their ground.

"Nice shot, Ash." Hot Rod said after Ash took down a Decepticon which Pikachu paralyzed, shooting it in the head.

Bee took down a couple of Cons before he received a plasma shot from behind.

"Well well, look who has shown guts." Stinger said coming from some wreckage. "I was looking forward to this moment. Now let's see who the best is."

Stinger tackled Bumblebee to the ground and started to punch him hardly. Bee managed to kick him back before he tried to shot him and tried to shot him some missiles, but Stinger evaded them and they started rumbling again.

"Arcee, Bee is in peril! He needs help now!" Moon noticed.

But Arcee was being crushed by Roadkill, who managed to sneak from behind her troops and catch her off-guard.

"You cheater." Arcee said weakened.

"Now witness how a true warrior eliminates her rival." Roadkill said raising her long wrist swords.

But Moonracer managed to hit her with an electric whip which came from her hand.

"You! I was also looking for you, by the time I finished with the first one I would continue with the next one. But you should consider retiring now; after all you have been captive and tortured for a long time. You are not a challenge." Roadkill mocked as she returned with Arcee.

"I will show you a challenge!" Moon said mad charging at her.

But that was what Roadkill wanted, because she took the chance and grabbed Moonracer and pushed her against a wall. But someone saw the bad situation the two Autobots were passing.

"Oh no, Bee is in trouble. That Decepticon copy of him is attacking him!" Max observed.

"Moon is in danger too!" Bonnie noticed too. "We need to help them!"

"Right!" Max said as they ran towards them.

"Max no! It's too dangerous! Clemont, Max and Bonnie are going to the battlefield! Cover them!" May yelled.

The two little kids ran through the mess until they split to help their respective partner. Then Max spotted a couple of electricity cables all over the floor which still launch sparks, what give him an idea. He grabbed one of the cables and run towards the two robots.

"That's how things really are: the strongest prevail, the weak fall!" Stinger said as he prepared to stick his plasma cannon's sharp part into Bee's chest.

Bee tried his best to hold it back, but it was getting closer and closer. But then Stinger felt a horrible pain on his back: it was Max, who tried to insert the cable on his back.

"( **Max?** )" Bumblebee asked surprised.

"The little human! You will pay for that!" Stinger said trying to grab Max, but Bee put in his way.

"( **You will not touch that human, not while I remain functional!** )" Bee groaned.

"Why do you care about him?" Stinger asked.

"( **Because he's my friend!** )" Bee answered, pushing him back.

"Ja, then better for me. Because when I finished with him, the pain you will feel now will be nothing compared with that." Stinger mocked.

Roadkill already immobilized Moonracer and she prepared her flamethrower to finish her.

"Let's finish this." She proclaimed.

Then she felt the same pain than Stinger, which was made by Bonnie, who did the same.

"How dare you interrupt my execution?! You little pest!" Roadkill cursed as she tried to shot at her.

Bonnie tried to hide inside a broken pillar, but Roadkill made a hole in the middle.

"That hidden place will be your grave." She declared charging her weapon.

"No!" Moonracer yelled tackling her to the ground.

"I have bad news, Prime. We're running out of ammo, and ideas." Ironhide reported.

"Orion will come, I'm sure of that." Sentinel said fighting.

But all the Autobots began to get weaker, so the pokemon had to cover them more, getting more in danger. Tracey managed to grab a sensor from Blaster and put it on the dome's top so the Autobots knew where their enemies came, which Blaster appreciated. Warpath received a few shots from some heavy Decepticons which took him down. Then he could see May's face in front of him, she began to drop tears to see him so damaged. That made Warpath realize how much she cared for him, so he started getting up as he turned his hand into a hammer and hit one of the Cons before he began to fire his chest cannon.

"Come and bite the dust! You're all gonna fall!" Warpath said with rage.

At the moment Dawn saw outside a cylindrical metallic object fall in front of her.

"Hey guys! Did anyone see my grenade?" Wheeljack asked with hurry. "I need it right now, because they are crushing me here!"

Without a second thought, she began to push the grenade in the direction Wheeljack was, but it was heavier than it looked. After a few pushes, she hit a big circle of the grenade which started glow.

"Hem…Right here, I don't know what happened, but I believe it's activated!" Dawn yelled.

"Hurry girl, pass it to me!" Wheeljack shouted.

Dawn pushed the grenade more until Wheeljack grabbed it and threw it to a group of enemies, blowing them all.

"Not bad for a human girl. You could be a great Wrecker. Now get back to cover." Wheeljack said before he returned to the combat, leaving Dawn very happy for his comment.

Seeing that Sideswipe was being overcome and he went down, Ritchie went near to him and shot to the enemies he couldn't reach.

"Uf, thanks buddy." Sideswipe said, lifting one thumb up.

"Are you okay?" Ritchie asked.

"A little scratched, but I have the feeling that this is far from being over." Sideswipe answered, trying to get up.

"I hope we'll get help soon."

But Ritchie didn't know that the Dinobots already reached to the city. Now they were heading right to the battle zone, with Orion Pax leading them.

"Faster, Grimlock. Go!" Orion ordered.

In the middle of the road, a couple of Decepticons tried to stop them, but Orion managed to slice one and shot another as Grimlock grabbed other with his tail before splicing it with his jaws. Next Orion mounted on him again.

"You're finished!" Orion declared pushing another Con to Grimlock, who bit it.

Following them, the remaining Dinobots entered the city, catching the Con's attention. Sludge jumped over two, crushing them and grabbed another with his mouth as he hit other with his tail and threw the other to Scorn, who sliced it in two with his mouth.

"Charge!" Orion shouted.

Grimlock breathed fire from his mouth, killing three Decepticons on a bridge. Slash jumped over them and eliminated the ones alive. Paddles was more slow because of his alt form, but when he got inside to a water path he gained speed. He jumped over the water and sliced a few Cons with his fins, and grabbed other with his mouth. All the Dinobots went together right to the center of the city, with Slag paving the way with his horns.

"My liege, our troops are being eradicated by a little group of unknown attackers who are coming this way." Xiaxus reported.

"Unknown?! They are Shockblast's failed intents to create stronger soldiers that turned against us, those horrible Autobot beasts!" Darkscream said.

"It's no logical. How have they become so strong?" Shockblast expressed confused.

"No! Impossible! They're ruining everything!" Galvatron cursed.

"I think we must retreat now." Spacestream suggested.

On the plaza, Arcee and Hot Rod still trying to contain the Cons's approaching, but a few shots managed to take them down.

"Guys, are you okay?" Serena asked.

"Not much. This is too much." Arcee said a little tired.

"Guys, I know is hard, but we can't let them win. We need to keep fighting." Ash encouraged.

"I'm sorry Ash. But we cannot give more of us." Hot Rod said tired.

As the rest of the group began to converge around the dome, Moonracer and Bee were still fighting against Roadkill and Stinger, with Max and Bonnie still trying to help them. But then, help arrived.

"Attack!" Orion yelled from the distance.

Orion came with Grimlock, who launched a fire beam above the Decepticons, giving enough time for Bee and Moon to get free.

"Orion is here!" Ironhide said cheered.

"He never disappoints." Sentinel said with a smile.

"Bee, Moon, jump!" Elita shouted.

At the same moment when the two Autobots jumped, Swoop came flying towards them. He allowed Bumblebee and Moonracer to ride him while he grabbed Max and Bonnie with his claws and took them flying. But unfortunately, Stinger and Roadkill managed to cling to him. Immediately all the last members who arrived started to finish the remaining Decepticons: Orion used his swords and blasters, the same as Elita One; Ratchet turned his hands into cybertronian blades to fight close combat, the same as Drift who managed to despise of two Decepticons at the same time; Jazz simply fired mounted on the Dinobots; Fixit battled too, even launched a couple of missiles which hit two air soldiers. But the Dinobots were the ones who made a mess with the enemy forces: Grimlock and Scorn used their jaws and claws; Sludge used his giant tail and feet to crush them; Paddles used his long neck to hit them before biting them; Slag used his horns; Snarl hit them with the spikes of his tail; and Slash used his speed to catch them off-guard and eliminated them with his claws. But there was still a fight going on: Bumblebee and Moonracer were still fighting with Roadkill and Stinger on Swoop. Fortunately the kids were hooked to Swoop's head.

"We need to get off those two!" Max said.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Swoop told them.

"Huh? Who said that?" Bonnie asked confused.

"The same one in which you are mounted." Swoop answered, leaving them surprised. "Hold on tight!"

Swoop made a few acrobatics which made the two Decepticons to slip, but they forced the Dinobot to descend by shooting at him. When they reached the floor, Bee managed to grab Stinger's cannon, aimed it at his chest and fire. The impact sent Stinger flying to a wall, but now he did not get up.

"Stinger! Are you okay?!" Roadkill asked running next to him before he checked his pulse. "Your spark's still beating, but you're very hurt."

"Do you still want to keep fighting?" Moonracer challenged while she, Bee and Swoop put in front of them.

"This is not over yet." Roadkill said mad before she left carrying Stinger.

"You see Bee? You're better than him." Max said getting down of Swoop.

"( **True. Besides, I hate cheap knock offs.** )" Bee said giving a Decepticon head to Swoop to eat.

"Thanks a lot, but who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Name's Swoop. Are you two okay?" The Dinobot asked.

"Yes." The two kids answered.

"Thank you for helping us, although you have put yourself in danger." Moonracer said.

"That doesn't matter, if it is for helping your friends." Max said.

"You're right. Now let's get back with the others." Swoop said.

Everyone met in the plaza. May and Clemont hugged their younger siblings before all the children turned and were speechless to see the Dinobots.

"It's good that you arrived on time." Cynthia said.

"Woau, look of those robots. They're enormous." Ash observed.

"Better said, look their appearance." Tracey added.

"They look like prehistoric pokemon." Max said.

"They are a special Autobot team known as the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, a group composed by our best warriors." Elita introduced.

"Well, now we prefer to call ourselves Dinobots." Slash corrected.

"Thanks for came to our help." Serena thanked.

"You're welcome. We never deny our helping hand to someone in trouble." Sludge said.

"Especially if is fighting against Cons." Snarl added.

"What you have done is awesome." Ritchie said.

"Thanks a lot, human." Scorn said.

"NO! What you have done?!"

Everyone turned to see coming the last person they wanted to see: Team Alien's main scientist.

"Look at them, all my prototypes, destroyed. Do you have any idea how long it has taken me to create them?" The professor grumbled.

"You! Step forward." Sentinel demanded. "Your science will be responsible for humankind and pokemon's extinction."

"All right. I know that you're sensitive to this whole bioethical dilemma." The professor said nervous.

"Maybe all he wants to hear you say is that some things should never be invented." Clemont said.

"I can't believe you said that, big brother." Bonnie said surprised.

"Listen to me, little white man. I'm not mindless machine, Grimlock is KING!" Grimlock said before he roared to the professor, making him scream.

That made laugh to all the children.

"Look what a ridiculous face he has put on." May said laughing.

"Very good, your highness." Max thanked.

"Grimlock happy to make children laugh with scared human." Grimlock said.

"Hey, he's getting away!" Jazz warned seeing the professor getting away from them.

"I'm going after him." Slag decided.

"No, that will not be necessary. Someone will take care of him." Cynthia reassured.

Cynthia was right, because when the professor got out of the city he found himself surrounded by Officer Jenny and a lot of police officers and their pokemon.

"You'd better come with me to answer some questions." Officer Jenny said.

Meanwhile, with the group…

"We've beat Galvatron's army, but not all of it. What do we do now?" Ratchet asked.

"We'll lead you out of the city. Get that seed safely to the hills. Autobots, move out!" Sentinel instructed.

"Hurry, use this vehicle." Drift pointed to the humans.

After retrieving all their pokemon, Ash and his friends get aboard an all-terrain vehicle, driven by Cynthia. As they heading to out of the city, the Autobots and Dinobots formed around them as a protecting shield with some new details: now Wheeljack was riding Slag and Bee and Moon were flying mounted on Swoop.

"It's good to have so awesome allies." Dawn said looking the Dinobots.

"Piplup."

"This travel is going to be boring. Can we put some music?" Max asked.

"Of course." Cynthia said turning on the radio.

The music they began to hear was an ancient interesting song ( **The Touch by Stan Bush** ). But then the seed started to glow.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. Suddenly it starts to glow." Serena pointed.

"It is dangerous? After all it's a bomb." Max said a little nervous.

"It's a bomb?!" Dawn said scared getting away a little.

"Can you do something, big brother?" Bonnie asked.

"Please everyone, remain calm!" Clemont yelled.

"What do you think is that?" Tracey asked.

"Well, for what I see I can only say that it's a steady blinking light, which could be a timer of some kind. Unless…Unless it's a beacon, signaling location." Clemont deduced.

"To who?" Ash asked.

No one noticed that above them a giant spaceship began to descend towards the city.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- The End of the Hunt.**

"Sentinel Prime, come to me." Lockdown said.

When it reached to the city, Lockdown's ship opened his central part under it and it began to draw in building pieces, cars, all kind of objects that were on its way. The group didn't know it, but they were heading towards the ship.

"Am I hallucinating or I'm seeing a lot of objects flying right there?" Bonnie observed.

"No, you're right. But why?" Tracey asked.

"Guys look! Is that spaceship!" Ash exclaimed pointing to Lockdown's ship.

"It must be using a giant magnet to attract all metallic objects right inside." Clemont deduced.

"Yes, and it's coming right to us!" Dawn pointed.

"We need to fall back before it catches us!" Ritchie said.

"Hold on tight!" Cynthia said turning the car.

"Autobots, fall back!" Sentinel ordered.

The ship continued to fly over the city, abducting more metal objects and releasing them then. Although they were not in the way of the ship, the group continued in danger trying to evade the objects that the ship released.

"There is too many! If this continues like this we're not going to make it!" May said.

"Garchomp, use Draco Meteor!" Cynthia said pulling out a poke ball.

"Help us too, Espy! Use Psychic!" Ritchie followed.

The two pokemon used their movements to stop the objects which fell over them. They continued like that until the ship passed by.

"Uf, that was close." Ash said relieved.

"But that ship is still out there." Serena reminded.

"Don't worry, Serena. There is nothing to worry about now." Dawn said.

But suddenly, three cybertronian mercenaries landed in front of them, but these were bigger than normal soldiers and carried large claws on his hands: leapers.

"Where do you think you are going?" One of them asked in a mocking tone. "Deliver the seed to us and we'll not hurt you."

"Me and my bigmouth." Dawn cursed.

"Somebody help us!" Max yelled.

But before the leapers could do anything, a couple of fire bombs came from the sky and destroyed them. Next everyone saw coming Bee riding Swoop.

"( **Don't worry guys, I have your backs covered. Yeahhh!** )" Bee said.

"Bumblebee! I'm so glad to see you." Max thanked.

"Look out!" Clemont warned.

A cybertronian fighter arrived and fired to them, making Swoop and Bee to fell to the ground while Sentinel tried to fire at the ship.

"Take cover!" He instructed firing, but the shots he received were too much powerful.

Fortunately, Snarl jumped and destroyed the fighter hitting it with his tail.

"Huh? Hey, what's going on?!" Clemont said when he began to levitate.

"The ship has returned! It's abducing us to the magnetic beam!" Cynthia said as the car started to levitate too.

Not only the car where everyone were started to fly towards the ship, Sentinel was caught too by the magnetic beam. Orion tried to grab his hand, but it was sucked too. The same happened with all the Dinobots, who tried to grab to a building. The kids and their pokemon tried not to fall out of the car, but it was taking them a lot of effort.

"Hold a little longer, I'm coming to you!" Paddles shouted.

Taking advantage of his metallic nature and by using his fins to get stuck on the building, Paddles managed to grab the car with his mouth.

"Wait there! I will help you too."

Slash came from above using his claws to counteract the magnetic influence and started pushing the car down with his head. But the magnetic influence began to drag them all more to the ship, so much that they tried to hook to the building's top.

"Orion, use my shield! Is a weapon too!" Sentinel said holding Orion's hand.

Orion saw coming Sentinel's shield, so he grabbed it, aimed to the magnetic beam's source and fired. "RWAAAAAAA!"

A few shots destroyed the magnetic field, but that caused that everyone fell to the floor suddenly. The humans landed safely, but soon they were forced to run in other to dodge the Dinobots who fell over them.

"Is everyone okay?" Elita asked arriving.

"Yes, everyone safe and sound." Cynthia affirmed.

"Autobots, get this bomb over the bridge and out of the city, right now." Sentinel ordered.

"I'll take care of the seed." Cynthia said taking the seed before she went inside Drift.

"What about you, Sentinel?" Orion asked.

"This hunt ends here and now." Sentinel said, giving a nod to Orion.

He nodded too. "Till all are one." Orion declared before he went with the other Autobots.

"It's you and me now, Lockdown." Sentinel said preparing his sword and shield.

Ash saw how Sentinel flew away with his jet-packs, right towards an industrial area below Lockdown's ship. He knew he was going to face a very dangerous adversary alone, so he took a hard decision.

"Hot Rod, can you take everyone to a safe place?" Ash asked.

"No problem, but why?"

"Because I'm not going." Ash confessed.

That made everyone to remain in silent by the surprise.

"How come you do not come with us?" May asked.

"I'm going to help Sentinel." Ash declared grabbing his weapon.

"What? But Ash, he's going to face Lockdown. It's too dangerous." Ritchie reminded.

"Why are you going to risk yourself?" Tracey asked.

"Because he has been there for us all this time, do you remember it? He safe us when Team Alien almost killed us. He came for me when Galvatron caught me. I cannot let him face all this for us, it's time for me to return the favor." Ash explained.

Although they did not agree with his decision, they understood what Ash wanted to tell them.

"Buddy, I need you to take care of everyone. Can you do it?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled grabbing Ash's hand dropping tears.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. But I need to make sure that everyone stays out of trouble. Can I count on you?" Ash repeated fondling his head.

Pikachu looked down for a moment before he nodded.

"Thanks buddy. It has been a pleasure meeting you all; you're the best friends anyone could have. Remain safe everyone, and tell my mom that I love her!" Ash said before he went after Sentinel.

"Very good luck, Ash!" Bonnie said dropping tears.

"Give that bad robot a lesson that he cannot forget!" Max added.

"Okay everyone, let's go." Hot Rod said opening his doors.

Hot Rod began to take everyone with the rest of the team. But in half way, Serena started to worry that maybe that could be the last time she would see Ash, and she doesn't that to happen.

"Stop!" Serena suddenly shouted, making Hot Rod to stop driving. "We need to go back!"

"Listen. I know what you are feeling, but Ash would not be happy if he sees that I do not keep you safe." Hot Rod said.

"I don't care, and you don't know what I'm feeling." Serena said dropping tears. "I care about that boy, more than you believe, so I'm not going to abandon him. I'll return with him and I will help him to get out of there safe and sound, and I know everyone is thinking the same."

Serena looked to everyone who smiled and nodded, especially Pikachu.

"You're right, and friends never abandon each other. Let's help him." Hot Rod said before he turned around and headed to where Ash went.

"Hot Rod, we have almost reached the bridge. Where are you, are the children with you?"

"Sorry Orion, but we have a friend to help." Hot Rod simply said before he turned off his com-link.

The other Autobots were crossing the bridge in that moment.

"Pax, I'm detecting more enemy forces coming right behind us." Blaster reported.

"We cannot let them to get the seed!" Orion declared.

"Keep guarding that artifact. We'll take care from here." Grimlock said jumping over them before he returned to his robot form.

"Thank you, old friend. Jazz, remain with them and offer support." Orion ordered.

"All right, we're gonna hold the line, then block the bridge." Jazz said putting over Grimlock's shoulder.

While the rest of the Autobots continued crossing the bridge around Drift, who was transporting Cynthia and the seed, Jazz and the Dinobots changed to their robot form and remained on the bridge. In front of them, another wave of Decepticons was heading toward them.

"This is when the fun begins." Jazz said activating his weapons and visor.

"Dinobots, do not let them pass through here!" Grimlock shouted before they charged.

The Decepticons transformed into their robot form too and began to attack. But unlike the Autobots, the Dinobots were tougher and resisted their attacks easily. Once the two groups met, a huge battle started. While Jazz jumped from side to side, swinging with his grapple hook and firing, the Dinobots showed their strength in close combat: Grimlock used his big sword and a heavy shield to destroy the Cons; Swoop pulled out two big wrist blades; Slag used two swords; Sludge used a giant hammer; Slash fought with two small blades which looked like his alt form's claws; Paddles battled with a trident; Snarl used two big axes and Scorn pulled out from his hand a long sharp whip. In a few minutes they finished with all the Decepticons, which were now a bunch of scrap. Meanwhile, Sentinel already arrived to the industrial area, when suddenly…

"PRIME!" Lockdown yelled coming from above him, blowing parts of the nearby structure.

Fortunately Sentinel evaded the falling rubble and the two robots started fighting. Ash arrived just in time, but when he prepared to help Sentinel, a Dragon Rage beam almost hit him. Then he saw behind him to see Misbelwy and her Tyrantrum.

"This could have been otherwise, you and I could have been a great team, maybe something more. We could have improved the world, and rule it together. I could have helped you to become what you want more than anything: to become a pokemon master." Misbelwy said advancing toward him.

"I will never turn my back to my friends, even if they are pokemon or alien." Ash said.

"You still don't see it." She continued.

In that moment, Sentinel managed to took down Lockdown and he saw Ash in the distance.

"Ash!"

"There are no good or bad aliens, Ash Ketchum. It's just us and them. And you chose them." Misbelwy said as she began to charge her weapon and Tyrantrum prepared to launch another attack.

"Get down!" Sentinel warned.

Then Sentinel shot to a fuel container near to them, causing it to explode. Ash managed to get down, but Misbelwy and her pokemon were caught by the explosion and flew away until they disappeared in the distance.

"Always." Ash said.

But then Lockdown attacked again, and he managed to immobilize Prime against a wall before nail him his own sword, causing him to shout in pain and stay stuck on the wall.

"You saved the human instead of saving yourself? You bring shame upon us all." Lockdown said.

"Leave him alone!" Ash yelled firing at Lockdown.

That caused little damage to Lockdown, but Ash managed to catch his attention because he started to fire at him. Ash tried to fire as many times he could, but Lockdown was very tough and began to approach him. But once he was too close, Ash managed to cut him with his weapon, leaving him an ugly mark on his face. Now Lockdown was seriously angry.

"Ash, no! Get out of here!" Sentinel prayed.

"Don't worry Sentinel, I will not let you die!" Ash shouted as he fired again.

"So be it, human." Lockdown said charging again.

Before Lockdown tried to hit Ash again with his hook, a Thunderbolt stunned him. Ash immediately recognized who launched that attack when it came next to him.

"Pikachu?" Ash said surprised.

"Pika!"

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

Pikachu pointed to where Hot Rod delivered the rest of his friends as he charged against Lockdown.

"I have given you an order, soldier. Get out of here!" Sentinel said trying to get free.

Before Lockdown recovered totally, Hot Rod managed to kick him on his face. Then Ash understood what Pikachu wanted to say.

"I understand buddy. All for one and one for all. Let's fight together."

"Pikachu!"

"Hey Lockdown! Come for us if you can!" Ash challenged.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group tried to find a way to help Sentinel.

"Sentinel is stuck on the wall. It seems Lockdown has nailed him with his own sword." May observed.

"We need a strong rope to pull the sword out and free him." Tracey suggested.

"Let's try it with these cables." Bonnie pointed.

They grabbed the cable and tied it to Sentinel's sword. Once the cable was well tied they began to pull from it.

"Get out of here, everyone! This is my fight!" Sentinel repeated.

"This is my fight and you're all going to die!" Lockdown said as he grabbed Hot Rod and launched him away as he shot against Ash again.

"Ready buddy? Now!" Ash said.

Pikachu used Electro Ball and hit one of Lockdown's weapons, next Ash took the chance and climbed on Lockdown before Pikachu followed him. Once over him, Pikachu continued releasing his electric attacks on him, while Ash, resisting the electricity, continued shooting and inserting his weapon on Lockdown's back, causing him a lot of pain.

"Come on, we can't let him win. All at once!" Serena shouted.

Then Lockdown managed to get rid of Ash and Pikachu. He pushed Ash to the ground and grabbed him after blocking Pikachu, who used Iron Tail, and pushing him.

"No!" Ash yelled as Lockdown squeezed him a little.

"You see my face, your life is done!" Lockdown declared as he pulled out a sharp weapon.

But fortunately the others' efforts were enough to pull out the sword from Sentinel's shoulder. Immediately he grabbed it and jumped over Lockdown, and before he could hit Ash Sentinel pierced his chest, making him free Ash before he cut him in two.

"Yeah!" The entire group shouted happy.

Ash saw relieved to Sentinel, who gave him a smile. "Honor to the end."

"Pika!"

"Hey buddy! Jaja, you were incredible." Ash congratulated Pikachu.

But more troubles were coming, because the remaining Decepticon forces decided to go after Prime and the humans.

"Eh, guys? I think we have company." Max said seeing the Cons coming.

"Those robots are determined to eliminate us." Clemont said as they began to fire at them.

"We need to get out of here right now!" Ash said.

"Hurry everyone, come here!" Sentinel instructed.

The entire group went next to Sentinel, next he grabbed all of them with his hand while he grabbed one object with the other.

"What are you going to do?" Ritchie asked.

"Quickly! I'm setting off Lockdown's grenade! Hold tight!" Sentinel warned as he activated his jet-packs.

They escaped flying while the grenade killed all the remaining robots. That was seen by the distance, just where the main Decepticons stayed.

"Now what? All our forces have been destroyed!" Host grumbled.

"My liege, it's not that I want to call you a coward. But you know that my motto is that sometimes cowards survive." Darkscream proclaimed.

"I think Darkscream is right. We need to retreat to a safe place." Spacestream supported.

"Besides, Stinger is badly hurt. We need a place where no humans and pokemon, not even those cursed Autobots could locate us." Roadkill added.

"I think I have the solution. Soundblaster." Shockblast asked.

Soundblaster showed on his monitor the image of a big spaceship, very familiar to the Decepticon leader.

"During the skirmish, Soundblaster discovered the crash site where the Nemesis still lays. Fortunately it's abandoned, and for what the scanners show it seems that Team Alien had not tried to dismantle it. We can guard us inside, and tried to recover what we can still use." Shockblast explained.

"Maybe we can repair it and contact the remaining Decepticons who are scattered through the universe." Xiaxus added.

"We shall meet again, old friend, for I am reborn." Galvatron promised as they headed to their destiny.

Sentinel and the kids landed in the shore of a lake. Moments later, the rest of the Autobots and the Dinobots met with them.

"You made it. Is it over?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm afraid not." Orion said looking to the sky.

Lockdown's ship was heading right towards them.

"Why is coming right here?" Ritchie asked.

"They seem to know who killed their leader and come to take revenge." Orion deduced.

"Then let them try it." Sentinel declared.

The ship began to show big weapons which appeared all over it surface. The humans got behind the Autobots as they prepared for the worst but before anything happened, Pikachu, Sparky, Dedenne and Piplup sensed something. Then around the ship appeared a couple of portals, of which came three legendary pokemon: Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. From the sky came flying Rayquaza mega-evolved, accompanied by Ho-Oh and Lugia. Coming at high speed appeared two more: Reshiram and Zekrom. And finally something more arrived above the ship: it was Zygarde, in its 100% form.

"Sir, we've detected strange creatures around the ship." A pilot reported. "What do we do?"

"Our boss would have resorted to defense. Target the weapons at those creatures." The officer in charge ordered.

The ship's weapon aimed right to the legendary pokemon, but before they could open fire the pokemon began to move around the ship, examining it. Then Dialga began to charge its back's spike and launched its Roar of Time attack. As the ship began to shake by the impact, the other legendary pokemon followed Dialga and started attacking: Palkia used Spacial Rend; Giratina attacked with Shadow Force; Ho-Oh fired its Sacred Fire; Lugia followed with Aeroblast; Reshiram used Fusion Flare; Zekrom used Bolt Strike; Zygarde launched Core Enforcer and Rayquaza used Dragon Ascent to get inside the ship and teared it apart from inside. All those attacks began to make holes and generate explosions in all the ship, whose weapons could not fire because the pokemon destroyed all of them first.

"By the Allspark. What are those mighty creatures?" Drift asked amazed.

"Those are legendary pokemon, some of the strongest." Clemont recognized.

"Woah, it's Squishy!" Bonnie recognized.

"But why are they attacking the ship?" May asked.

"Perhaps those pokemon Serena set free told them about what Lockdown was doing here on Earth. But did you know them?" Elita said.

"Yes, more than you believe." Ash told them.

"Then it is normal that they have come to help their friends, by destroying these invaders." Orion finished.

"Oh yeah. Come on, crush them!" Slag cheered.

While the majority continued attacking the ship's outside, Rayquaza continued sneaking and destroying the inside, accompanied by Zekrom which used Fusion Bolt. Because of chaos, most of the mercenaries tried to escape in the escape pods and Lockdown's gunship, but the legendary pokemon destroyed it before they could reach them. Dialga managed to hit the engines.

"Urg, status report!" The officer demanded.

"The shields are down! We are under attack by everywhere!" One pilot reported.

"Why have not you fired yet?"

"We can't, sir. They have disabled all the weapons." The pilot reported.

"Sir, the engines are being hit, we're going down!" Another pilot reported.

"Everyone, evacuate the ship!" The officer ordered.

But then, Rayquaza appeared in front of the bridge and destroyed it with Hyper Beam. While the ship was falling down slowly, all the legendary pokemon reunited and prepared to launch their attacks at the same time. The combined power of all the attacks made a hole which leaded to the main core, which caused that a lot of explosions came from all the ship, destroying it. The Dinobots cheered in victory at seeing the ship turning in million pieces. With the menace finished, the legendary pokemon went back to where they had come.

"Now it's all over." Sentinel said.

"It is now when we can go by our own?" Grimlock asked.

"Indeed." Orion nodded. "Great warriors, you're free!"

The Dinobots changed to their alt forms and went for their own path.

"Thank you for everything!" Dawn yelled.

"I will ride with you every time you want, Slash!" Jazz said.

"Ah, I'm going to miss them a lot." Bonnie said.

"Me too, they were awesome." Max added.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll see then again." Ironhide said.

"This has been an unforgettable adventure. Just like the old times." May said.

"Well, I preferred when we were not shot." Clemont said.

"You know Clemont, you are the most brave boy I have known, besides Ash." May said taking his hand, making him to get red. "Would you mind if I spent some time with you to get to know you better?"

"Of course not. Besides, maybe the two of us could learn how to take care better to our younger siblings from each other." Clemont answered, making May smile.

"Ritchie, I only wanted to say that thanks for cover me and Piplup back in the city." Dawn said.

"Well, it was nothing. I know you would have done the same." Ritchie answered.

Meanwhile, the Autobots were celebrating their victory, but they were discussing what to do now too.

"So the hunt is over, so we don't need to keep hiding a lot." Drift started.

"Maybe Team Alien and Lockdown are finished, but let's not forget that thanks to their actions Galvatron and his minions are back." Blaster reminded.

"It seems that the war continues, on this planet. Because if we know Megatron, he'll not stop until he has conquered Earth." Fixit added.

"Then we're going to need a new base of operations to stand against them, and I'm not sure the Ark could be a good place giving its actual situation." Jetfire said.

"I might be able to help you with that." Cynthia said getting into the conversation.

"Exactly how?" Ironhide asked interested.

"I have special contacts that maybe could provide you with a perfect place to stablish a hidden base. Besides, with what I've seen today, I understood what kind of menace those robots represent to our world. So you can count with me to give you hand, when I have nothing to do or in case of emergency." Cynthia offered.

That made the Autobots realize how similar the humans were to them. Meanwhile, Ash was seeing how the last pieces of Lockdown's ship were disintegrating.

"It seems that everything is back to normal, right Pikachu?" Ash said.

"Pikachu."

Serena looked to Ash relieved seeing that he was fine, the injures Lockdown made to him were little. But she was still nervous with revealing him her feelings, but that experience has shown her how important Ash was for her. Then she remembered the conversation she had with Elita One.

" _If you do not confess what you really feel, he'll never really know. You can't get scared by what could happen because maybe you're giving up on what you really want. Do not let it be too late for something beautiful."_

So she was going to do it, at last.

"Ash."

"Yes, Serena? What's wrong?"

"That thing that I wanted to tell you before." She started.

"Oh right, what is it?" Ash asked.

"Well Ash, you know…the thing is…"

"Don't get nervous." Ash said grabbing her both hands.

The moment was that.

"Ash, I have a crush on you." She said lowly.

That made Ash stayed in shock and red. "Huh, what?"

"It happened when we first met, in the pokemon summer camp. When you came for my aid, I believed I was alone. And you help me selflessly that you reached to my heart. And when I knew that you're traveling in the Kalos region, I wanted to see you again, not only to see if you remembered me, instead because I wanted to stay with you all the time. During our journey together you have supported me so much, making me see how far I could reach. So when we were going to separate, I wanted to express you my true feelings, but I was not able because I was not brave enough or because it wasn't the right moment, besides a few interruptions. And I didn't want that this situation left me without doing that. Ash, you've changed my life, you have occupied a very important place in my heart, so I need to tell you this at the end, because I want you to know what I really feel towards you. Ash, I love you." Serena told him.

Ash remained a little longer without words as Serena dropped some tears.

"Well…actually Serena…you're not the only one who has been hiding his true feelings."

Serena got surprised by Ash's answer.

"You also supported me a lot during our trip; you even helped me regain my self-esteem when I was down. And during these days, as our adventure changed, I began to worry more about everyone's safety, but mostly for yours. Like when you and Bonnie were tortured, and when you were kidnapped alongside Prime. During this travel, I have noticed about how much I care about you, but I didn't know what that could mean. But I think now I know it, I have special feelings towards you too, Serena. Ones that I have not felt before, and I think its love." Ash said hugging her.

That made Serena to smile, because she didn't expect that. When Ash broke the hug, she took the chance and gave him a kiss, but not anyone, a true love kiss. Ash was caught by surprise, but immediately he returned her the kiss.

"Well well, what's going on here?" Jazz called with surprised tone.

As soon as they finished kissing, the two saw that everyone had witnessed their special moment, even the Autobots.

"What I've seen is what I think I've seen?!" Clemont said in disbelief.

"I think so." Bonnie said very excited.

"Ash, you are a very lucky boy." Tracey congratulated.

"Ow, that's so cute." May said.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Max said with a face of disgust.

"How beautiful, young love." Dawn cheered.

"Does this mean that you are now together?" Ritchie asked.

"Hum…" Ash said before looking to Serena, who smiled at him. "Yes, Serena and I are together now." He said kissing her again.

"This is exactly what I really wanted for a long time." Serena said.

"I guess my journey to become a pokemon master has become more interesting. But from now on, you have become the other most important thing of my life." Ash said hugging his girlfriend.

That was spotted by Orion and Elita, who smiled.

"I knew she will be able to do it." Elita said.

"No one must give up until the very end." Her sparkmate added.

"Orion." Sentinel summoned him. "You have shown a great show of leadership by leading the Dinobots to help us to defeat the Decepticons. And by giving them their freedom you have understood their feelings, as a true leader must do."

"Thank you, Sentinel." Orion said.

"A step forward, young warrior." Sentinel said.

Orion bowed down to him.

"It's time for you to receive the honor you were given when you received this from Primus long ago." Sentinel said as he opened his chest and pulled out the Matrix of Leadership.

Next Orion opened his chest, grabbed the matrix and put it inside himself.

"Arise, Optimus. The last of the Primes." Sentinel said.

The renamed Optimus Prime raise as his master told.

"Thank you, Sentinel. But I need to understand why you wanted to give me the matrix now." Optimus asked.

"The Autobots are going to need a good leader, one who carries the collective wisdom of the Primes during my absence." Sentinel explained.

"Absence?!" Elita asked surprised.

"Wait! That means you're leaving?" May asked too.

"But why?" Max asked.

"It is because we have done something bad?" Bonnie asked worried.

"On the contrary, little one. You have done more than we expected, and that is why we are grateful to you. You have managed to improve our stay here, to make us see how your race really is. But there is still a problem." Sentinel began as he grabbed the seed. "This seed belongs to the creators. And it seems like remains a price on my head. I endanger you all if I stay. Thus I shall take it where it can never be found." He explained.

That caused a lot of sorrow to everyone, especially to the kids.

"Will we ever see you again?" Ash asked sad.

"Ash Ketchum, I do not know. But whenever you look to the stars, think of one of them as my soul. Watching over you all." Sentinel said. "I ask only this to you, fellow Autobots: protect this family. For what they have become." Sentinel said before he activated his jet-packs and flew towards the space.

"I'm going to miss him." Ash said dropping a tear.

"So than I. But I know that we'll see him again." Optimus told him.

"Thank you, Orion. I mean, Optimus Prime." Ash corrected.

"We are the ones who should thank you, because thanks to all of you, we now have a place for safeguarding: a place to call home. But things are going to become more complicated from now. Now that the Decepticons are back, they have witnessed your worth, so now they'll consider you potential enemies. So by now, for your safety, you'll have an Autobot as your guardian, someone to protect you in case of danger." Optimus explained. "Bumblebee, you'll take care of Max."

"( **With pleasure, Prime.** )" Bee said looking to his friend.

"I you allow me, Prime, I think I'm the best option to watch this great performer here." Warpath said referring to May.

"My pleasure." She answered.

"Maybe I'm in charge of communications, but I think I can take some time to watch this watcher." Blaster said. "If he does not mind."

"On the contrary, I will love to spend time with beings like you." Tracey answered.

"Can I stay with Sideswipe?" Ritchie asked.

"No problem for me." Sideswipe answered with a smile.

"Maybe my strong point is not caring for a human, but I think this blue haired girl and I can get the job done." Wheeljack said.

Dawn laughed. "You, me and Piplup. I will be my pleasure to meet you, Wheeljack."

"Call me Jacky."

"Moon, I think you fit in well with Bonnie." Elita observed.

"You said it." Moonracer said taking Bonnie with her hand.

"My place is in the medical bay and the laboratory, but it would not hurt to have an assistant, even if it is human." Ratchet said looking at Clemont.

"I will be there. I mean, if I have any other thing to do. Being a gym leader takes a lot of responsibility." Clemont said.

"Permission to speak, Prime." Hot Rod said.

"Permission granted, soldier." Optimus answered.

"I want to stay with the boy." Hot Rod said.

"If that is his will." Optimus explained.

"Of course you can, friend." Ash answered.

"In that case, I think I will remain with the girl. It would be better not to break this lovely couple." Arcee offered.

"Thanks a lot, partner." Serena thanked.

With all settled, everyone ended up looking up at the sky.

"There are mysteries to the universe we were never meant to solve. But who we are and why we are here are not among them. Those answers we carry inside. We are light years from our home world, and although we are in a strange world, we have found refuge among its inhabitants. I have witnessed their worth, and although we are very different, there is more than meets the eye." Sentinel recited as he went to the space outside Earth.

Then something approached Sentinel: it was Rayquaza. He looked curious, so Sentinel caress his head.

"I'm Sentinel Prime, and this message is to you, creators: leave my race and planet Earth alone." Sentinel declared before he turned to his vehicle form and flew towards the deep space. "Cause I'm coming for you."

 **Secret epilogue.**

Deep inside of a dark and sinister place, there was a throne in the center of a huge room, and someone was sitting on it. Then two sinister red lights turned on as the mysterious metallic figure started to move.

"So now there are two. It's seems that the matrix has a new owner." The mysterious figure said as he got up and began to wall around the place. "The sides had showed their cards, and now the conflict is taking place of that cursed planet. The moment is coming."

Next he stood against a huge cylinder, which had something inside, something metallic and huge.

"Very soon, my pet, our time will arrive. I will recover what belongs to me, and revenge will be mine!" He said as the being opened his eye, which was yellow and lead a huge roar.

( **Alright then. This is my story, but of course if anyone wants to continue it or maybe its own story as the following events, will have to consult me earlier to instruct you. For that, send me a message to PM.** )


End file.
